Elseworlds
by Afaim
Summary: A/B/O-Version des Crossovers in meinem Arrowverse. Oliver wacht eines Tages auf und wird von allen für Barry Allen gehalten und Barry wacht auf und wird von allen für Oliver Queen gehalten. Mit Hilfe von Kara stellen sie fest, dass sie Oliver und Barry und nicht Barry und Oliver sind und gehen der Sache gemeinsam nach. Doch sie ahnen nicht, dass das alles Teil eines Tests ist...
1. I

**Elseworlds**

* * *

Arrowverse-A/B/O-„Arrow", „Flash" und "Supergirl"-Crossover, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Crossover.

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson,, „Crisis on Earth-X", „Geschichten von Erde-X", „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots", „Road to Finale Crisis, „Finale Crisis" und „Beginnings and Endings"._

 _Hier wird mein Verse mit diesem letzten Crossover abgerundet, das während der Zeitspanne von „Road to Finale Crisis" spielt._

* * *

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

 _afaimsarrowverse . tumblr . com (ohne Abstände)_

* * *

 _Eigentlich wollte ich mein Verse ja abschließen, aber nachdem ich „Elseworlds" gesehen hatte, konnte nicht anders als mir zu denken, dass das der perfekte Ausgangspunkt für eine letzte A/B/O-Fic wäre. Nachdem ich zuletzt hauptsächlich mit Fix-Its und Abrundungen beschäftigt war, kann ich so nun für das Ende zu der A/B/O-Thematik zurückkehren_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben?_ _Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da mein Verse zu dem Zeitpunkt von „Elseworlds" schon ziemlich anders ist, empfiehlt es sich vielleicht „Capetricks", „Road to Finale Crisis" und „Finale Crisis" näher anzuschauen, um zu sehen wie genau._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg? __Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 4. Staffel „Supergirl" sowie für die 5. Staffel von „The Flash" und „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 7, A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, TransCharaktere, Bodydismorphia und Sozuagen-Bodyswitch_

 _Disclaimer : __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, etabliertes Westallen und Karamel, vergangenes Westhallen, vergangenes Olicitiy, Clois, Olivarry, Erw. von vergangen Cynco_

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen : __Mein Verse folgt dem Canon grob bis zu den 2017/2018—Seasons, in denen die Unterschiede zunehmend größer werden._

 _Kurz gesagt: Die dritte Staffel von „Supergirl" endete anders, und die vierte lief auch anders ab, indem Dinge aus der späten dritten und frühen vierten durcheinander und/oder gar nicht passierten. Für diese Fic ist von Belangen, dass Mon-El zwar in die Zukunft zurückging, aber eine frühere Version von ihm von Brainy in die Vergangenheit zurück geschickt wurde und mit Kara zusammen ist. Brainy ist in der Vergangenheit gestrandet (wenn auch aus anderen Gründen), und Winn ist niemals in die Zukunft gegangen. J'onn hat sich Trauer-Urlaub vom DEO genommen, leitet es aber offiziell immer noch._

 _Beim „Flash" liefen die Dinge ziemlich so wie im Canon ab, abgesehen davon, dass die 100. Folge anders verlief und Nora mit jemand anderen zusammen arbeitet._

„ _Arrow" hingegen ist ganz anders. Oliver kam viel früher aus dem Gefängnis frei, weil er einen Deal mit der Regierung einging, mit der er nun arbeitet. Er führt ein Team an, das unter der Aufsicht von Agent Watson steht, und das auch mit Argus arbeitet. Felicity und er waren nie verheiratet, und sie hat ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verlassen, da er hinter ihren Rücken den Deal mit Watson gemacht hat und ins Gefängnis ging und sie und William so zu Zielscheiben machte. William war nie in einer Boarding School, und es gibt keine seltsamen Flashforwards oder was immer das sein soll._

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

Das erste, was Oliver bemerkte, als er aufwachte, war, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Das zweite, dass er nicht alleine geschlafen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er verwirrt genug um sich Hoffnung zu machen, Hoffnung, dass Felicity zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, und sie sich nun in ihrer neuen Wohnung befanden. Doch der Geruch von der anderen Seite des Bettes war ihm zwar vertraut, doch es war nicht der von Felicity.

Eine weibliche Stimme versprach ihm Frühstück, und er folgte ihr wie hypnotisiert. Er schlurfte durch eine fremde aber doch vertraute Wohnung bis in die Küche, in der ihm Iris West-Allen persönlich erwartete. „Morgen, Baby", meinte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Oliver genoss den Kuss länger als er sollte, bevor ihm klar wurde, was vor sich ging. _Oh, mein Gott, ich habe Barry betrogen!_ Oliver drückte Iris entsetzt von sich. „Lass das! Was wenn Barry das sehen würde?!", beschwerte er sich nervös. Schlimm genug, dass es geschehen war, Barry musste nichts davon erfahren, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Iris sah ihn mit offener Verwunderung an. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Barry?", wunderte sie sich.

„Barry? …." Jetzt war Oliver vollkommen verwirrt. „Ich bin …. Barry?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. Wer solltest du denn sonst sein?", erwiderte Iris verwirrt, „Hattest du einen Alptraum, Baby?"

„Ja, das muss es wohl sein", murmelte Oliver verwirrt.

„Hier, iss etwas, ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht", meinte Iris und stellte ihm einen Teller beladen mit Pfannkuchen vor die Nase. Da Oliver nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, begann er von diesen zu essen. Iris beobachtete ihn dabei besorgt. Oliver konnte nicht anders als seinen Blick immer wieder zu ihr irren zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, was sie von ihm erwartete, aber sie schien im Moment einfach nur zu erwarten, dass er die Pfannkuchen aß. Also er aß er sie. Es waren die furchtbarsten Pfannkuchen, die er jemals gegessen hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", wollte sie dann wissen, „Ich weiß, dass es dich mitnimmt, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben Cicada zu besiegen, aber wir sind auf den Weg dorthin - das spüre ich ganz deutlich."

„Wer ist Cicada?", wunderte sich Oliver.

„Barry? Langsam machst du mir wirklich Sorgen", seufzte Iris, „Du wirkst so nervös und riechst seltsam. Bist du krank?"

Oliver schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, mir geht es gut", versicherte er dem weiblichen Alpha.

„Gut. Ich dachte schon, es liegt an meinem Kochen", meinte Iris.

„Nein, nein, diese Pfannkuchen sind wunderbar!", behauptete Oliver und schob sich eine Gabel voll von dem Fraß in den Mund, „Mhmmm!"

Iris lachte und warf ihm einen Blick voller Zuneigung zu. „Ich liebe dich, Barry Allen", meinte sie verzückt. Olivers Antwort bestand in einem erfreuten Lachen und einem …. Schnurren? _Moment mal, waren das gerade ….. Omega-Geräusche?! …._ Oliver schnupperte in Iris' Richtung – möglichst unauffällig – und dann in die der Pfannkuchen und stellte fest, dass alles so roch, wie es riechen sollte, allerdings doch …. irgendwie etwas anders. Iris West-Allen roch nach Alpha und Iris, aber sie roch auch …. so wie noch kein anderer Alpha für Oliver jemals gerochen hatte, nicht einmal als er noch ein Beta gewesen war.

 _Oh nein …. Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte. Ich bin nicht nur Barry Allen, ich bin auch ein Omega!_

* * *

Barry fand sich am Boden wieder. Gerade eben hatte ihn jemand einen heftigen Schlag versetzt, der ihn von seinen Beinen gefegt hatte, und der es ihm aber doch gestattet hatte sich überraschend gekonnt abzufangen, und das ohne seine Geschwindigkeit einzusetzen.

Er kam wieder hoch und sah sich einem schwitzenden John Diggle gegenüber, der auffordernd meinte: „Komm schon, Oliver, das kannst du besser. Schlag mich! Du wolltest doch das wir trainieren damit du in Form bleibst!"

 _Hat er mich gerade Oliver genannt? Und warum schlägt er mich?,_ wunderte sich Barry und fing dann einen Schlag von John ab, als wäre dies das Einfachste der Welt. Die Faust des Alphas lag in seiner Hand, als wäre sie nicht kraftvoll in seine Richtung gesaust. Den Schlag abzufangen hatte Barry kaum Mühe gekostet. Es war als hätte er viel mehr Nahkampftraining hinter sich, als er hatte, und seine Muskeldichte erschien ihm auch höher zu sein.

Barry starrte ungläubig auf seine Hand und Diggles Faust in dieser. „Ich bin der verdammte Green Arrow!", wurde ihm klar.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das bist du, und immer noch der gleiche Angeber", stellte er fest, „Und das hier bringt nichts mehr, du bist zu abgelenkt."

Barry sah sich um. Hinter John an der Wand stand in großen fetten Buchstaben „ARGUS": „Sind wir in Argus?", wunderte sich Barry.

John verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Du warst schon hundertmal hier, Oliver. Als du gesagt hast, dass du eine Pause von Watson und dieser ganzen Teamsache brauchst, dachte ich nicht, dass es so ernst ist. Es ist wegen Felicity, nicht wahr, Mann? Ich fühle mit dir, wirklich. Aber du kannst es dir nicht leisten deinen Fokus zu verlieren. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo wir so kurz davor stehen die Longbow Hunters zu fangen", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Alpha.

 _Ich bin nicht nur der Green Arrow, ich bin auch Oliver Queen,_ wurde Barry klar.

„Lass uns schnell duschen und dann einen Plan schmieden, je eher wir diese Leute los sind, desto besser", meinte John.

„Klar", erwiderte Barry und folgte John in Richtung Duschen (immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er hin musste).

Und in Argus gab es tatsächlich Duschen für das Personal, wie es schien. Automatisch ging Barry auf die entsprechende Kabine zu, doch John hielt ihn mit den Worten: „Oliver, wohin willst du? Du stehst heute wirklich neben dir, oder?!" auf.

Barry blinzelte verwirrt und blickte auf das „Männlich Omega"-Symbol auf der Duschtüre. „Lyla ist gegen Amanda Waller zwar ein entspannter Boss, aber die Geschlechtertrennung nimmt sie ernst. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass da gerade wer drinnen ist, aber trotzdem…..", fuhr John fort, „Komm schon, Mann." Er deutete ausladend auf das „Männlich Alpha"-Symbol.

„Oh", machte Barry. Offenbar war er nicht nur Oliver Queen, er war auch ein Alpha!

* * *

Oliver saß in _StarLabs_ und war umgeben von einer Menge besorgten Leuten, die nichts von dem Konzept des angemessenen Abstandhalten zu wissen schienen. Caitlin untersuchte ihn gerade, aber Iris stand neben ihm und rieb ihm die Schulter, und Cisco stand eindeutig zu dich hinter ihm, und auf der anderen Seite neben ihm stand Ralph Dibney, der im Moment „besorgter Alpha" zu personifizieren schien, und Olivers Blick wurde immer wieder abgelenkt vom dem Wells-Alpha, der nicht Harry war, einen seltsamen Hut trug, und aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine Tasse Tee trank und Oliver beobachtete, während er untersucht wurde. _Wer ist dieser Kerl nun wieder? Sollte ich ihn kennen? Ich hätte Barry bei seinen unerlaubten Besuchen besser zuhören sollen, wenn er vor sich hin gebrabbelt hat._

„Nein", meinte Caitlin, „Ich kann nichts finden. Körperlich ist mit Barry alles in Ordnung."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts übersehen hast? Ich fühle mich wirklich merkwürdig", erklärte Oliver.

Iris lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, und er wich ihr schnell aus und verkündete: „Nein!" Alle sahen ihn überaus verwirrt aus. „Könnten wir uns den Austausch von Zuneigungen vielleicht für Zuhause aufheben?", fügte er dann schnell hinzu.

Nun sahen ihn alle an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Was sind das denn für neue Moden?", wunderte sich Caitlin. Ihr Alpha-Beta-Geruch verwirrte Oliver, doch nicht so sehr wie seine momentane Situation.

„Ja, genau, du bist es doch immer, der sagt _Körperkontakt ist die Sprache der Liebe",_ meinte Ralph Dibney kopfschüttelnd. Natürlich wäre das etwas, das Barry sagen würde. Beunruhigt blickte Oliver auf das Foto, das ihn gemeinsam mit Caitlin und Cisco in StarLabs zeigte, und an dessen Entstehung er sich definitiv nicht erinnern konnte. Sein eigenes Gesicht war darauf zu sehen, nicht das von Barry. Also ob das alles noch nicht seltsam genug wäre.

„Es ist nur … ich finde es unsensibel euch anderen gegenüber", meinte Oliver langsam, „Wenn Iris und ich euch unsere Beziehung andauernd unter die Nase reiben." Er konnte Iris die Augen verdrehen sehen, und dann …. hatte Cisco ihn auf einmal aus dem Nichts heraus umarmt und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Oh, Barry, das ist so lieb von dir, aber ich bin über Cynthia hinweg, oh ja, das bin ich. Aber es ist so toll, dass du an mich denkst, Kumpel!", verkündete er.

Oliver ging langsam die Luft aus, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als, dass Cisco ihn loslassen würde, doch der Omega klopfte ihm dann zu allem anderen dazu auch noch freundschaftlich auf den Kopf. _Gehen Omegas wirklich so miteinander um? Kein Wunder, dass sie mir nie ganz geheuer waren…._

Cisco ließ ihn endlich los, und Oliver wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich aufzuwachen. Cisco sah ihn voller Rührung an, Iris schien sauer auf ihn zu sein, Caitlin betrachte ihn besorgt, genau wie Ralph, und der Wells schlürfte seinen Tee.

Oliver Queen hatte in seinem Leben bereits viel erlebt: Er hatte seinem Vater beim Selbstmord zugesehen, war auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet, war dort gefoltert worden und hatte um sein Leben kämpfen müssen, und das unter anderem gegen seinen engsten Freund dort, er war ohne medizinische Betreuung vom Beta zum Alpha mutiert, hatte für Argus gefoltert, Kinder, die er als seine ansah, und Frauen, die er liebte, sterben gesehen, wäre fast von einem riesigen russischen Alpha getötet worden, hatte von furchteinflößenden Lehrern die den al Ghuls Kampftaktiken gelernt, hatte seine Mutter sterben gesehen, seinen Alpha verloren, sich einreden lassen, dass er ein Psychopath war, der gerne Menschen tötete, seinen entführten Sohn vor einem Irren retten müssen, war wegen seiner Zweitidentität als Green Arrow vor Gericht gezerrt worden und war deswegen sogar schließlich im Gefängnis gelandet, aber nichts in seinem Leben hatte ihn jemals so Angst gemacht wie diese Situation. Diese Leute waren seine Freunde, zumindest einige von ihnen, aber sie hielten ihn für Barry, und schienen nicht zu merken, dass er nicht der war, für den sie ihn hielten, und Barry sah mit einem Mal aus wie er, und außerdem war er auf einmal ein Omega, und das bedeutete, dass er auf einmal sehr vielen neuen Empfindungen und Instinkten ausgeliefert war, die ihm fremd waren, und außerdem behandelte ihn jeder anders als sonst und reagierte auf alles anders als sonst, und das …

… fühlte sich zu vertraut an um angenehm zu sein. Er hatte das alles schon einmal durchgemacht. Und mehr als einmal gedacht, dass er es nicht überstehen würde. Und jetzt ….

„Ich muss über alles nachdenken!", verkündete er, stand von der Krankenliege auf, und marschierte aus der Krankenstation.

Er konnte sie in seinem Rücken spüren, kaum, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte. Ungläubig drehte er sich um. Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph und sogar der Wells hingen in der Türe der Krankenstation herum und starrten ihn an. „Was…. Was tut ihr?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

„Dir in den Gang folgen", meinte Caitlin.

„Seit heute Morgen stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit dir, Baby", fügte Iris hinzu, „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Sag uns doch, was los ist."

 _Normalerweise, wenn ich sage, dass ich über etwas nachdenken muss und aus dem Raum stürme, lässt man mich in Ruhe, und erst wenn ich ein paar Stunden verschwunden bin, kommt entweder Dig oder Felicity um nach mir zu sehen. Oder besser gesagt kam._ Felicity Smoak würde nie wieder nach ihm sehen.

„Ich …." Sie sahen ihn alle so verständnisvoll an. Als könnte er ihnen alles sagen. Und er spürte, dass er ihnen auch alles sagen konnte, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte, dass ….

„Ich muss mit jemanden reden, der weiß, was ich durchmache!", verkündete er, „Ich muss mit Oliver Queen reden!" Zeit auszuprobieren, ob er auch wirklich alles von Barry hatte. Er rannte los und … war mit einem Mal weg und fand sich gegen eine Wand geknallt wieder. „Ohhh…", stöhnte er. Ja, er hatte Superspeed. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Barry!"

Oliver drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Wally West in seinem gelben Kostüm und wirkte besorgt. „Die anderen haben mich angerufen und meinten irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir", erklärte er, „Und hast du nicht was vergessen? Wenn du schon rumrennst!" Der dunkelhäutige Alpha hielt Oliver einen Ring entgegen.

Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit diesem Ring sollte, nahm ihn aber entgegen und steckte ihn sich an den Finger, und dann sah er wie ein roter Anzug aus dem Ring herauszuschießen schien und …. auf dem Boden landete.

„Du bist wirklich nicht ganz auf der Höhe, was?", meinte Wally, „Es gibt eine Notfall. Weißt du was? Ich kümmere mich darum, während du … dich umziehst." Und dann war weg wie ein Blitz.

 _Woher weiß er, dass es einen Notfall gibt?,_ wunderte sich Oliver und stellte dann fest, dass sein Headset auf die falsche Frequenz eingestellt war, auf die von seinem Sonderkommando und nicht auf die von StarLabs. Er änderte die Frequenz und konnte nun Iris und Wally über den Kanal diskutieren hören. Sein Blick fiel auf den am Boden liegenden roten Anzug. _Er ist zu hell. Der dunkelrote gefällt mir besser,_ stellte er kritisch fest, und dann wollte er ihn aufheben und sich umziehen und stellte fest, dass er mit einem Mal angezogen war.

 _Wie … seltsam…. Fühlt Barry sich die ganze Zeit über so?_ Er wollte losrennen und Wally zu Hilfe kommen, doch der schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Nein, Team Flash würde ohne ihn klar kommen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er wieder er selbst wurde und dann den echten Flash zurückschicken, aber dazu musste er ihn erst mal finden.

„Also dann mal los …Star City, ich komme", murmelte er und rannte los. Und landete prompt wieder in der nächsten Wand. „Aua." Zum Glück rannte der Flash nicht nur schnell, sondern heilte auch schneller als andere Menschen.

* * *

Barry Allen und John Diggle waren beide glücklich verheiratete Männer, und Barry hegte absolut kein sexuelles Interesse an John, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich unangenehm berührt von der Tatsache, dass sie gemeinsam duschen sollten. Normalerweise duschte er mit Alphas nur unter intimeren Umständen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Den anderen Mann ansehen, oder überhaupt nicht beachten? Was würde als aggressiv oder herausfordernd angesehen werden? Alphas hielten doch alles für Machtspiele, oder?

 _Stell dir einfach vor es wäre Cisco,_ riet er sich selbst, nur dass das überhaupt nicht funktionierte, da John Diggle so einfach überhaupt nicht aussah oder roch oder war wie Cisco Ramon. _Stell dir vor es ist Ray?_ Besser was die Körperform anging, aber das war es dann auch schon wieder.

„Oliver, reichst du mir mal das Shampoo?!"

Barry sprang vor Schreck fast bis an die Decke. Alpha von Hinten war nichts was man als Omega leicht nahm.

Nach der peinlichsten Dusche seines Lebens seit er sich als Omega gefestigt hatte, meinte John entschuldigend zu ihm: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Oliver. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass die Dinge für dich jetzt anders sein müssen. Dass das Gefängnis dich für Duschen sensibilisiert hat."

„Ja, genau, das Gefängnis", meinte Barry erleichtert, „Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf, John. Mir geht es gut." Er schenkte John Diggle ein strahlendes Lächeln. Dieser sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wenn du meinst …. Hör mal, wir haben einen Argus-Einsatz, ich dachte eigentlich daran dich zu diesen mitzunehmen, aber … du scheinst mir nicht in der Verfassung dafür zu sein", fuhr er fort.

„Oh. Doch das bin ich. Das bin ich wirklich. Pfeile verschießen. Böse Jungs verprügeln. Das kann ich. Immerhin bin ich der Green Arrow!", behauptete Barry zielsicher.

John Diggle musterte ihn, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es in Wahrheit nicht mit einem Psychopathen zu tun hätte. „Bist du betrunken? Ist es das?", wunderte er sich.

„Was? Nein ich…", begann Barry.

„Du bleibst hier", meinte John streng, und normalerweise hätte sich Barry einem so autoritären Ton widerspruchslos untergeordnet, doch etwas in ihm schien zu fragen: _Lässt du wirklich zu, dass er so mit dir redet?_ Und das wollte er nicht. So von oben herab behandelt zu werden machte ihn wütend. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu kämpfen", erklärte er hitzig, und baute sich vor John auf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?", wollte dieser nur wissen, „Versuchst du etwa gerade einen Alpha-Kampf zwischen uns zu provozieren?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dir stimmt eindeutig etwas nicht", befand er, „Nicht weggehen." Er drehte Barry den Rücken zu und ging einfach so fort, was diesen noch wütender machte, und es juckte ihn in seinen Fingern, er wollte Diggle anspringen und …. _Moment, ist das Alpha-Rage? Fühlt man sich als Alpha ständig so?_

Wut war Barry nicht fremd. Immerhin hatte er als kleiner Junge mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Mutter ermordet wurde, und sein Vater war unschuldig für diesen Mord ins Gefängnis gegangen. Niemand hatte Barry geglaubt, dass ein anderer Mann im Haus gewesen war, niemand mit einer Ausnahme. Nicht einmal sein Adoptivvater Joe hatte ihm geglaubt. Barry war zum CSI gegangen um die Unschuld seines Vaters beweisen zu können. Und nachdem ihm ein Blitzschlag Superkräfte verliehen hatte, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ausgerechnet sein Mentor, der, der ihm am Meisten beibrachte, der Mörder seiner Mutter war. Und um diesen Mann auszulöschen hatte sich Barrys Beta sein Leben genommen, und dann war ein anderen Speedster aus einer Paralleldimension aufgetaucht und hatte Barry seine Geschwindigkeit genommen, woraufhin er sich erneut hilflos gefühlt hatte. Er hatte seinen Feind besiegt, aber erst nachdem dieser seinen Vater vor seinen Augen getötet hatte, nachdem der erst seit weniger als einem Jahr wieder in Freiheit gewesen war. Eine verzerrte verrückte Alternativ-Version von Barry aus der Zukunft hatte geplant Iris zu ermorden, und dann war der Alpha DeVoe aufgetaucht und hatte seinen eigenen Mord inszeniert um Barry ins Gefängnis zu bringen, und hatte dann damit begonnen Leute zu ermorden. Und kaum, dass er besiegt worden war, war Cicada aufgetaucht, der wiederum mordete. Also ja, in der Vergangenheit hatte Barry genug Gründe gehabt um wütend zu sein, aber bisher hatte er all diese Gründe immer loslassen können, hatte andere Wege gefunden mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen, nun aber war er einfach nur wütend.

 _Wie hält man das aus? Wie hält man es aus ein Alpha zu sein?,_ fragte er sich. Iris ließ es immer so einfach aussehen. Aber Oliver…..

In diesem Moment tauchte ein roter verwischter Fleck auf und knallte fast gegen die nächstbeste Wand, ehe er neben Barry zum Stehen kam. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, ich muss mir _Oliver_ kurz ausborgen", verkündete Oliver in Barrys Flash-Anzug. Und schon schnappte er sich Barry und rannte mit ihm davon.

* * *

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass der andere jeweils das gleiche durchmachte wie sie, fühlten sich beide besser. Entspannter und sie waren fokussierter, konzentrierter auf das Problem. Auch wenn dieses sie in die Überreste des Bunkers führten.

„Der Bunker hat auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen", stellte Barry fest, als er sich umsah.

Oliver gab nur ein hmm-Geräusch von sich und starrte auf Bilder von sich und Iris an ihrem Hochzeitstag, das er auf den zersprungenen Bildschirm projiziert hatte. „Es ist kein einfacher Körpertausch, denn dann würden wir für alle anderen aussehen wie der andere", meinte er.

„Ja, aber irgendwie ist es doch eine Art Körpertausch. Das sind ein paar Narben und Tattoos mehr als ich früher hatte", stellte Barry fest und deutete auf seinen Oberkörper, den er nun selbst bewunderte.

„Barry, würdest du damit aufhören meinen- ich meine deinen – Oberkörper anzusehen und dich konzentrieren?", mahnte ihn Oliver genervt, „Das hier ist Ernst!"

„Ich weiß, dass es ernst ist, Oliver, aber es ist auch seltsam. Ich meine, wir haben nicht nur Identität gewechselt, sondern auch Kräfte, und Merkmale, und Geschlecht, und das ist …." Barry blieb vor Olivers Übungs-Gestell stehen. Und probierte dann das „Ich bewege mich samt Stange aufwärts"-Ding aus, das Oliver immer tat, und er konnte es – ganz ohne mit Geschwindigkeit zu schummeln! „Verdammt, Oliver, du bist ein griechischer Gott!", entfuhr es ihm begeistert.

„Könntest du damit aufhören? Ich bin ein Omega verdammt!", bellte ihn Oliver an.

Barry warf ihm einen ernüchterten Blick zu. „Oh ja, ich vergaß, von allem ist das das Schlimmste für dich", meinte er kühl.

„Nein, das ist nicht …." Oliver seufzte und meinte dann emotionsgeladen: „Barry, du hast dich als Omega manifestiert, als du ein Kind warst, ich wurde ein Beta. Und dann war ich auf einmal ein Alpha. Und das war furchtbar für mich. Alles, was ich wusste über Verhalten, Instinkt, Geschlecht … all das war auf einmal falsch. Ich musste alles umlernen. Mein Körper wollte Dinge von mir, die ich nicht verstanden habe. Und ich habe Jahre gebraucht bis mir klar wurde, wer ich eigentlich bin, und bis ich erkannt habe, dass ich nun endlich der Mann bin, der ich schon immer hätte sein sollen. Dass ich Oliver Queen der Alpha bin. Und jetzt mit einem Schlag ist das alles wieder weg. Jetzt bin ich ….Barry Allen der Omega. Und das … ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich eine weitere Runde davon durchstehen kann, weißt du?"

Er wirkte so verzweifelt, dass Barry nicht anders konnte, als ihm tröstend die Hand auf Schulter zu legen. Oliver schenkte ihm ein schwaches aber dankbares Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, Oliver. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie das alles für dich sein muss. Ich meine, ich finde es auch verwirrend, aber ich denke mal, dass ich tief in mir weiß, dass es nur vorübergehend ist, während du das alles schon einmal durchgemacht hast", erklärte Barry, „Keine Sorge, wir werden das hinkriegen."

Oliver nickte. „Gut, wir sollten wirklich schell einen Weg finden alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor ich noch einmal neben Iris aufwache…."

„Du bist neben Iris aufgewacht?!"

Oliver warf Barry einen nervösen Blick zu und nickte schuldbewusst.

„Wir müssen das lösen. Sofort!", bellte Barry und wandte sich Olivers Daten zu. Nichts davon half ihnen weiter.

„Weißt du, nun da wir wissen, dass wir nicht verrückt geworden sind, sollten wir uns vielleicht einfach an die Leute wenden, die die Besten bei so einer Problematik sind. Wir sollten zurück zu StarLabs. Caitlin und Cisco fällt sicher etwas ein", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist andere ins Vertrauen zu ziehen", gab Oliver zu bedenken.

„Keine Sorge. Iris wird mir glauben. Sie ist mein Alpha", meinte Barry überzeugt.

Wenig später fanden sie sich zusammen in eine Zelle der Pipeline eingesperrt wieder. „Iris wird dir glauben, ja?", seufzte Oliver nur, und Barry wünschte sich, er würde einfach still sein.

* * *

 _A/N: Dies wird nun wirklich die letzte Fic aus diesem Verse werden. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht schreiben, aber nachdem ich „Elseworlds" gesehen hatte, hat sich das einfach für ein A/B/O-Setting angeboten. (Und ihr kennt mich ja, ich sehe was und denken mir: Mit etwas mehr Angst wäre das noch besser)._

 _Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir wie Olivarry in der Pipeline gelandet sind und statten Kara einen Besuche ab (vermutlich)._

 _Da ich vor Weihnachten vermutlich nicht mehr zum Updaten komme und danach vielleicht auch nicht: Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!_

 _Reviews?_


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Zeitlinien-Veränderungen_

* * *

Zunächst war noch nicht zu vorhergesehen gewesen, dass sie in einer Zelle enden würden.

Als sie in StarLabs auftauchten und Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Sherloque, und Wally erzählten, dass sie Oliver und Barry waren und eben nicht Barry und Oliver, war vor allem die Verwirrung groß. Keiner schien ihnen zu glauben, und Iris betonte für Barrys Geschmack etwas zu deutlich, dass „Oliver Queen" nicht ihr Typ sei. Und niemand schien ihm zuhören zu wollen, sie fragten Oliver, ob er wieder durch die Zeit gereist war, und schienen für jede Antwort immer in Olivers Richtung zu blicken.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich bin Barry! Er ist Oliver!", beschwerte sich Barry schließlich erbost.

„Bist du sicher? Du bist der Alpha hier", meinte Caitlin, „Das ist eindeutig Alpha-Wut."

„Ja, wir haben nicht nur Identitäten getauscht sondern auch Geschlechter", erklärte Barry etwas hilflos.

„So ähnlich wie in _Quantum Leap,_ ja? Ihr seht nur für euch selbst aus wie ihr?", fragte Cisco.

„Nun ja…." Oliver und Barry tauschten einen leicht verzweifelten Blick aus.

„Hört mal", übernahm Iris dann das Kommando, „Das klingt alles verrückt. Und ich weiß nicht, warum ihr denkt ihr seid der jeweils andere, aber wir werden es herausfinden."

Das klang ganz vielversprechend. Wenn man davon absah, dass sie von „denkt ihr seid der jeweils andere" gesprochen hatte. Aber zumindest arbeitete nun jemand an dem Fall, und das war ein Fortschritt. Während Caitlin und Cisco alle möglichen Untersuchungen durchführten, versuchte sich Iris mit Harry Wells, dem Harrison Wells von Erde-2, kurz zu schließen. Doch sie erreichte ihn nicht. Offenbar war er gerade beschäftigt, aber der Versuch brachte Barry auf eine Idee.

„Hör mal, Oliver. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Nach Flashpoint, als ich die Zeitlinie verändert hatte, war ich zunächst der Einzige, dem die Veränderungen in der Gegenwart aufgefallen sind, bis Harry und Jesse hier aufgetaucht sind. Was, wenn nur Erde-1 von dieser ganzen Geschichte betroffen ist? Wir könnten einfach Kara besuchen und sehen, ob sie uns erkennt", meinte er zu dem Mann, der nun von allen für ihn gehalten wurde.

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee, aber …."Oliver, der neben Barry stand, sah hinüber zu Iris, die sich mit Sherloque unterhielt, und ab und zu düstere Blicke in seine Richtung warf und besonders düstere in Barrys Richtung, dem sie die Schuld an allem zu geben schien.

„… ich glaube nicht, dass Iris vor hat uns gehen zu lassen", schloss Oliver. Nein, sie wirkte wirklich nicht wie ein Alpha, der seinen Omega, der ihrer Meinung nach gerade einen psychischen Zusammenbruch erlitt, auf eine andere Erde reisen lassen würde.

„Nun dann musst du sie eben davon überzeugen uns gehen zu lassen", meinte Barry.

Oliver sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich? Wieso denn ich?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, weil sie denkt, du bist ich. Sie hält dich für ihren Omega", erklärte Barry das Offensichtliche.

„Aber …" Oliver suchte offenbar verzweifelt nach einem Gegenargument um nicht mit ihr sprechen zu müssen. „Was soll ich ihr denn bitte sagen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sag ihr, dass sie dich kennt und weiß, dass du immer zu ihr zurückkehren wirst, egal was passiert. Sag ihr … dass sie dein Blitzableiter ist", riet ihm Barry, und als er Olivers Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu, „Das funktioniert immer. Es ist romantisch. Und wahr. Es ist eine Metapher, weil Blitze immer zu Blitzableitern gezogen werden, und … würdest du bitte damit aufhören mich anzusehen, als wäre ich verrückt? So läuft das eben zwischen Seelenverwandten."

Oliver schüttelte voll tiefer Überzeugung den Kopf. „Ich werde ihr sicher nicht sagen, dass sie mein Blitzableiter ist!", zischte er.

„Nun, dann versuch eben was anderes. Wichtig ist nur, dass du ehrlich bist und aus ganzer Seele meinst, was du sagst. Stell dir einfach vor … du seist ich. Oder dass … sie Felicity ist. Los …. Geh schon!" Barry deutete Oliver mit einer herrischen Gesten zu Iris zu gehen, und der andere Mann kam seiner Aufforderung auch tatsächlich nach, wenn auch seufzend.

 _Es sieht mir eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich so herrisch zu sein. Da muss wieder mal mein Innerer Alpha durchkommen,_ fiel ihm auf, während er Oliver dabei beobachtete, wie dieser mit Iris sprach.

„Kaffee?" Barry nahm den dampfenden Becher von Sherloque entgegen. „Du musst uns doch glauben", meinte er zu dem Alpha, „Ich meine, du bist der größte Detektiv des Multiversums, fällt dir nicht auf, dass _Barry_ sich anders verhält als normalerweise?"

Sherloque nickte. „Mais oui, aber das bedeutet nur, dass den armen Omega etwas oder jemand gewaltig verwirrt hat", erwiderte er, „Und dafür kann es viele Gründe geben, die naheliegender sind als … Wechsel der Körper."

Barry seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Okay, so verrückt wie diese ganze Nummer ist, muss sie doch einfach einen eigenen Eintrag im Flash-Museum bekommen haben. Wir warten einfach darauf, dass Nora zurückkommt, und fragen sie danach. Dann werdet ihr alle sehen, dass wir recht haben", schlug er dann vor.

Sherloque sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?", wollte Barry wissen, „Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Wer", wollte Sherloque von ihm wissen, „ist Nora?"

Barry sah ihn ungläubig an. Bei allem, was im Moment gerade passierte, hatte er niemals daran gedacht, aber natürlich machte es Sinn Nora West-Allen war aus den Genen von Omega Barry Allen und Alpha Iris West entstanden, einer Kombination, die es nun nicht mehr gab. Das bedeutete aber …. Panik erfasste Barry, und er war kurz davor aufzuschreien, als er auf einmal spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

 _Nora!,_ lautete sein letzter Gedanke, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

* * *

 _Felicity hat mich damals angerufen, als Oliver verhaftet wurde. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie er diesen Deal hinter ihrem Rücken geschmiedet hat und sich einfach so ohne jede Vorwarnung geoutet hat, und sie damit in Gefahr gebracht hat! Sie und alle anderen. Ich habe es kommen sehen, Barry, und ich war nach diesem Anruf einfach nur so froh, so froh, darüber, dass wir beide ein Team sind. Dass du niemals losziehen würdest und etwas unternehmen würdest ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Und dass ich niemals irgendetwas über deinen Kopf hinweg für uns alle entscheiden würde. Und genau deswegen tut mir das hier so leid, Barry. Aber du bist nicht du selbst, und die anderen sind meiner Meinung, was das hier angeht. Du stehst im Bann dieses Alphas, und wer weiß, was er plant. Nein, Oliver Queen-Ideen sind selten gut. Es tut mir wirklich leid._

Oliver konnte Iris'Worte immer noch in seinen Ohren nachhallen hören, als er in der Zelle wieder zu sich kam. Sie hatte ihm Kaffee gereicht, den er auch getrunken hatte, und der Betäubungsmittel enthalten haben musste. Er hatte nichts gerochen, aber andererseits war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen wie sonst immer an seinem Kaffe zu schnuppern, da er Iris vertraut hatte, weil sein Instinkt ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sein Alpha war, und dass sie ihm niemals schaden würde.

 _Anders als ich Felicity und William geschadet habe. Offenbar hat jeder es kommen sehen, dass sie mich verlassen wird, außer mir._ Iris hatte gesagt, dass Oliver Queen-Ideen niemals gut waren, und das stritt er auch gar nicht ab, aber das alles hatte er getan, weil er seine Familie und Freunde, sein Rudel, retten wollte. Er hatte es aus Liebe getan, nicht aus Stolz heraus.

John verstand das. William verstand es. Curtis, Rene, und Dinah verstanden es. Thea und Roy verstanden es. Aber …. Felicity hatte es nicht verstanden, und deswegen war sie gegangen. Barry und Iris waren also ein Team, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Oliver gedacht hatte, dass er und Felicity ebenfalls ein Team waren. Doch nun …..

„Oliver!", zischte Barry ihm zu.

„Iris wird dir glauben, ja?", spottete Oliver und richtete sich mühsam auf. Sie waren in einer der Zellen in der Pipeline eingesperrt worden und mit Handschellen gefesselt.

„Du bist doch derjenige, der den Blitzableiter nicht verwenden wollte", gab Barry beleidigt zurück, „Der Kräftedämpfer ist an, wir sitzen fest."

„Toll. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist andere ins Vertrauen zu ziehen", meinte Oliver nur dazu, „Aber du glaubst ja immer daran, dass es ein Happy End geben wird."

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie uns betäuben?!", verteidigte sich Barry, „Offenbar denken sie, dass wir verrückt sind, und haben uns zu unserem eigenen Schutz eingesperrt!"

„Oh ja, ich kann ihre Fürsorge deutlich spüren!"

„Du bist hässlich, wenn du spottest", warf Barry ihm vor.

Oliver seufzte. „Wir haben dringendere Probleme als die Frage, wessen Schuld es ist, dass wir hier festsitzen", meinte er dann.

„Ja, genau. Es ist furchtbar. Nora gibt es nicht mehr, da du jetzt Iris' Omega bist. Das würde ein vollkommen anderes Kind ergeben", erklärte Barry mit belegter Stimme, „Wir müssen das in Ordnung bringen und zwar schnell!"

Oliver dachte nach. Wer war Nora noch gleich? Ach ja, Barrys Tochter aus der Zukunft-

„Moment, willst du damit sagen, dass es keinen William mehr gibt!", rief Oliver erschrocken aus. Sein Sohn – ausgelöscht, da er nun Barrys Sohn wäre. „Lasst uns hier raus! Ich muss zu meinem Sohn!", schrie er, doch keiner reagierte.

„Okay, keine Panik, Ollie. Lass uns nachdenken, wie wir hier….", begann Barry, aber Oliver hatte nicht vor sich beruhigen zu lassen. „Mein Kind braucht mich!", brüllte er und sprang gegen die Glaswand der Zelle. Und landete unsanft am Boden. Barry drückte ihn zu Boden und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, und normalerweise sollte er dazu überhaupt nicht in der Lage sein, doch Oliver atmete Alpha-Pheromone ein, die beruhigend auf ihn wirkten und dafür sorgten, dass sich sein Puls wieder normalisierte.

„Es geht schon wieder", behauptete Oliver nach ein paar Minuten.

„Das denke ich nicht", widersprach ihm Barry und drückte ihn immer noch zu Boden.

 _William, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich erst jetzt an ihn denke!_

Sie verharrte noch länger in dieser Position, bis Barry ihm auf die Beine half. Doch was sollten sie nun tun?

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Junge?" Joe West, Barrys Omega-Vater, stand vor der Zelle und sein Blick galt allerdings Oliver. „Wieso willst du unbedingt Oliver Queen sein?"

„Ich wollte niemals Oliver Queen sein!", behauptete Barry.

„Ich rede mit meinem Sohn, Oliver", sagte Joe zu ihm.

Oliver seufzte. „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand auf dieser Welt im Moment besonders gerne Oliver Queen ist", meinte er. Verlassen von seiner Partnerin, sein Kind aus der Existenz gelöscht, von seinen Verbündeten als Feind betrachtet, der den armen kleinen Omega Barry verwirrte, Schoßhund der Regierung …. Nein, das war kein Leben, das man haben wollte.

„Mhm", machte Joe, und Oliver konnte Barrys mitleidigen Blick auf sich spüren. Verdammt!

„Nehmen wir an es wäre eine _Freaky Friday-_ Situation. Dann würde Barry Allen auch nicht Barry Allen sein wollen?", wollte der ältere Omega dann wissen.

„Nein, das ist", begann Barry und verstummte dann, als würde er darüber nachdenken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist", behauptete Oliver, „Ich meine, Barry hat doch alles, oder etwa nicht?" Er warf einen Blick auf Barry, der ihm einen erstaunlich verletzten Blick zuwarf. Trotzdem … so einfach konnte es doch nicht sein, oder?

Joe aber schien zufrieden und ließ sie wieder alleine zurück.

„Okay", seufzte Oliver, „Und was jetzt?"

* * *

Die Tatsache, dass sowohl Oliver als auch Barry Erfahrungen mit Gefängnissen und den Ausbruch aus diesen gesammelt hatten, stellte sich letztlich als Vorteil heraus. Gemeinsam konnte sie die Toilette auseinandernehmen (nun ja, eigentlich erklärte Oliver Barry, er müsse sich dafür den Daumen ausrenken, was Barry zuerst gar nicht tun wollte, solange bis ihn Olivers Drängen so wütend machte, dass er es trotzdem tat, und dann aus einer seiner Handschellen herausschlüpfen konnte, um dann die Toilette auseinanderzunehmen), mit dem entfernten Rohr die Elektrik ihrer Zelle kurzschließen, und dann konnte Oliver sie aus der Zelle phasen (nun ja, eigentlich konnte er das zunächst nicht, egal wie oft Barry ihm versuchte zu erklären, wie es ging, bis er Barrys immer noch ausgerenkten Daumen sah, zu lachen begann, und sie beide dadurch doch noch aus der Zelle phasen konnte).

Nun galt es zu Erde-38 zu kommen, doch ohne Ciscos Hilfe, brauchten sie dafür einen der mechanischen Dimensions-Breacher. Und das bedeutete, dass sie StarLabs durchsuchen mussten. Obwohl jeder von Barrys Instinkten dagegen war sich zu trennen, teilten sie sich auf um schneller voran zu kommen.

„Suchst du das hier?"

Barry wirbelte herum, als Iris hinter ihm stand. Normalerweise sollte ihre Gegenwart ihn nicht in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen, doch nun …. waren die Dinge anders. Sie waren beide Alphas, und sie beide hatten unterschiedliche Prioritäten –sie war nicht mehr sein Alpha, sie war sein Feind. Das war es zumindest, was ihm sein Instinkt sagte. Und Barry hasste es. So sollte es nicht sein. Das hier war Iris, seine Iris! Und sie hielt den Dimensions-Breacher in der Hand.

Barry rief sich in Erinnerung, was diese Frau ihm bedeutete. Wer sie war. „Ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht", erklärte er dann, „Aber ich bin Barry. Ich wünschte, du könntest es in meinen Augen sehen, aber …. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Aber ich bin es. Und du bist Iris, meine Iris. Als meine Mutter getötet wurde und mein Vater verhaftet wurde, nahm Joe mich mit zu euch nach Hause. Du hast in deinem Pyjama aus uns gewartet, und du bist die Treppen hinuntergekommen und hast uns begrüßt. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass mein Dad unschuldig ist, und du – als erste und für lange Zeit einzige Person – hast darauf geantwortet…"

„… ich glaube dir", murmelte Iris.

Barry nickte. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mir auch jetzt glauben", meinte er eindringlich. Iris sah ihn abwägend an. Und zum ersten Mal seit dieser Wahnsinn begonnen hatte, sah sie ihn wirklich an. Und nicht den Mann, den sie für Oliver Queen hielt.

Und dann reichte sie ihm den Breacher. „Hier, nimm ihn, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere", sagte sie.

„Danke", meinte Barry und nahm das Gerät entgegen, „Du wirst es nicht bereuen." Und er hoffte, dass er mit dieser Behauptung auch recht hatte.

* * *

 _Erde-38_

„Ich wurde einfach noch niemals von jemanden so direkt konfrontiert. Ich meine, abgesehen von Cat. Aber Cat hat mir dabei wenigstens Angst gemacht, aber Baker, der macht mich nur wütend. Außerdem ging es ihm um nichts. Cat ging es immer um Storys oder Standpunkte, und sie war von ihrer Perspektive aus gesehen damit immer im Recht, aber Baker … es war als wollte er einfach nur Dominanz demonstrieren. Beweisen, dass auf sein Wort hin die Verteidigerin dieses Planeten springt und dabei noch fragt wie hoch. Natürlich weiß er nicht, dass Supergirl ein Omega ist. Aber ich finde, das ist keine Entschuldigung. Auf jeden Fall bin ich damit nun meinen Job beim DEO los, zumindest vorübergehend. J'onn versucht das alles wieder gerade zu biegen, aber als Alien hat er zur Zeit keinen sehr guten Stand in Washington", erklärte Kara, „Ich meine, ich habe mich doch richtig entschieden, oder Clark?"

Sie saßen auf der Kent-Farm in Smallville auf der Ladefläche eines alten Jeeps, jeder mit einer Flasche Cidre in der Hand, und unterhielten sich gerade, während Lois in der Scheune damit beschäftigt war überlaut morsche Balken zu reparieren. Und dabei sehr laut fluchte.

Kara mochte Clarks Gefährtin, sie hatte sie schon immer gemocht, aber Momente wie diese erinnerten sie daran, warum es so war. Sie bewunderte Lois nicht nur als Journalistin, sondern auch als Mensch. Sie war überhaupt nicht handwerklich begabt, gab aber trotzdem niemals auf und wollte immer selbst Hand anlegen. Kara mochte Leute wie sie. Wie Clark war Lois ein Beta, genau wie Baker, aber im Gegensatz zum augenblicklichen Präsidenten dachten weder Lois Lane noch Clark Kent alias Superman, dass sie das überlegen machen würde.

„Natürlich. Unsere Geheimidentität ist das Wichtigste, was wir haben. Clark Kent ist das Wichtigste für mich. Er hat mir Lois Lane eingebracht. Keiner kann dir einfach so ins Gesicht sagen, dass du ihm sagen musst, wer du bist. Nicht nach allem, was du für diesen Planeten getan hast. Nicht nach dem Kryptonit-Zwischenfall", meinte Clark überzeugt, „Aber, was ich an der ganzen Sache nicht verstehe, ist, dass ich immer gedacht habe, dass man im DEO weiß, dass du Kara Danvers bist."

Kara Danvers, Omega und Heldin, erwiderte darauf: „Nun, natürlich weiß jeder dort, wer ich bin, aber J'onn hat es seit meiner Adoption durch die Danvers aus den offiziellen Akten herausgehalten. Es gibt nirgendwo ein Dokument, das belegt, dass Kara Danvers und Supergirl ein- und dieselbe Person sind. Und ich nehme an, dass die meisten Agenten, wenn man sie dazu befragen würde, das auch niemanden verraten würden, nicht einmal den Präsidenten. Und was Kara Danvers Besuche im DEO angeht, die mit Überwachsungskameras festgehalten wurde, die könnten auch nur bedeuten, dass sie ihre Schwester Alex oder ihren Gefährten Mon-El besucht."

Clark trank einen Schluck und zog eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Aber was ist mit Mon-El? Der arbeitet doch immer noch für das DEO, oder nicht?", fragte er dann.

„Ja, schon, aber Mon-Els zivile Identität Mike Matthews wurde vom DEO für ihn erschaffen und ist in den Akten verzeichnet. Er ist Mon-El von Daxam, Mike ist ein Konstrukt, das er kaum benutzt", erklärte Kara, „Natürlich hat er angeboten zu kündigen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er meinetwegen seinen Job aufgibt. Und ohne offizielle Hilfe von Supergirl, brauchen Alex und die anderen ihn mehr denn je."

„Irgendwie hatte ich ja immer angenommen, dass die diversen Regierungen der Welt durch die heutige Software sowieso wissen, wer wir sind", seufzte Clark, „Aber offenbar habe ich ihnen mehr zugetraut als sie verdient haben."

Nun war es an Kara zu seufzen. „Vielleicht wissen sie es in Wahrheit ja auch. Wie gesagt, es war ein Versuch mich zu dominieren, und auf so was reagiere ich nun mal nicht besonders erfreut", meinte sie, „Ist ein Omega-Ding."

Clark nickte wissend. „Vielleicht rede ich einmal selbst mit Baker. Agent Liberty wurde vor allem deinetwegen verhaftet, und ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich dich damit allein gelassen habe. Ich meine, ich war ja schon auf Argo. Aber ich wollte Lois unbedingt zeigen, wo ich herkomme. Und gemeinsam mit ihr das alles zu entdecken, meine eigene Kultur zum ersten Mal kennenlernen, mein eigenes Volk kennenlernen mit ihr an meiner Seite, alles durch ihre Augen zu sehen war einfach .. berauschend", erklärte er, „Aber es war auch egoistisch."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, Clark, das war es gar nicht. Nichts in diesem Universum ist wichtiger als die Liebe. Glaub mir, ich weiß das. Immerhin war ich auch schon einige Male auf Argo und immer mit Mon-El. Und natürlich habe ich mich gefreut meine Mutter und meine Freunde wieder zu sehen, aber viel mehr hat es mich gefreut ihm das alles zeigen zu können. Ich kann also verstehen, dass du dich hast hinreißen lassen. Und diese Wasserfälle sind ein ziemlich starkes Aphrodisiakum, nicht wahr?" Sie zwinkerte ihrem Cousin verschwörerisch zu.

Dieser errötete und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann erstarrte sie beide, weil sie etwas hörten. Stimmen, die Kara kannte, und so schnell sie als Kryptonier konnten, sausten sie in die Scheune um Lois davon abzuhalten ihre Besucher mit einem riesigen Hammer zu erschlagen.

Kara stellte sich zwischen den hammerschwingenden Beta und ihre Besucher. „Wow, wow, Lois, ganz ruhig. Sie sagen die Wahrheit. Das sind Freunde. Das sind Oliver und Barry", sie deutete auf die beiden Männer und warf den beiden dann einen verwirrten Blick zu, „Die … Wieso riecht ihr so sehr nacheinander? Habt ihr etwa … Oh, mein Gott, habt ihr Iris miteinander betrogen?!"

Kara funkelte die beiden Männer wütend an. Wenn Oliver sich an Barry vergriffen hatte, dann …. „Was? Nein, nein, keine Sorge", rief Barry schnell, „Aber du, ähm, du weißt, dass ich Barry bin und er Oliver?"

Kara runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie, „Warum sollte ich das denn nicht wissen?"

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus und meinten: „Nun ja…." Und dann begann Olivers Hand zu zittern, schneller als das menschliche Auge es sehen konnte, aber für das kryptonische Auge gerade noch langsam genug.

„Oh", machte Kara, „Das ist allerdings neu."

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, wie ihr seht, bin kein besonders großer Fan der „Supergirl, sag uns wer du bist"-Storyline, weil sie absolut keinen Sinn macht, warum habe ich hier weitschweifig ausgeführt._

 _Wie ihr seht, ging sich dieses Kapitel doch noch schnell vor Weihnachten aus, das nächste wird aber vermutlich wirklich erst im neuen Jahr kommen._

 _Reviews?_


	3. III

**III.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Etwas Oliver/Kara_

* * *

„Okay, verstehe ich das richtig? Jeder auf eurer Erde denkt, dass Oliver Barry ist und Barry Oliver, und außerdem habt ihr Leben, Geschlecht, und Fähigkeiten getauscht? Und ich dachte immer mein Leben ist kompliziert!", seufzte Kara, „Aber immerhin seid ihr zur richtigen Person gekommen. Natürlich helfe ich euch."

„Wir alle helfen euch. Karas Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde", meldete sich Clark zu Wort.

Alle sahen ihn an, und Kara wurde klar, dass sie Barrys und Olivers Situation so verwirrt hatte, dass sie dadurch unhöflich gewesen war. Clark und Lois waren immerhin auch anwesend, und sie hatte die beiden bisher nicht einmal vorgestellt! „Oh, tut mir leid, Barry, Oliver, das sind mein Cousin Clark und seine Gefährtin Lois", erklärte sie schnell.

Nun wirkten Barry und Oliver etwas verwirrt, und Barry fragte etwas eingeschüchtert: „Dein Cousin…? Etwa der …. der Super-Art?"

Clark lachte, als er das hörte. „Ja, aber ihr dürft gerne Clark zu mir sagen!", meinte er.

„Oh, wow, es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen. Ich hab schon so viel von dir gehört…", murmelte Barry begeistert und unterbrach sich dann und warf einen irritierten Blick auf Oliver, der neben ihm stand. „Bläst du gerade deine Brust auf?!"

„Ja", knurrte Oliver aus den Mundwinkeln heraus, dem es unangenehm zu sein schien, dass Barry sein lächerliches Alpha-Gehabe laut erwähnt hatte. Offenbar war er weniger begeistert als Barry von Clark und fühlte sich von diesem bedroht. Allerdings….

„Du weißt schon, dass es etwas anderes bedeutet, wenn ein Omega das vor einem Beta tut als wenn ein Alpha es tut, oder?", fragte Barry leise (was vor zwei Kryptoniern nichts brachte, da diese ein Supergehör hatten), und Oliver gab ein unwilliges Geräusch anstelle einer Antwort von sich, während Kara und Clark ein Grinsen austauschte.

„Also das wäre eine Story, die sich zu schreiben lohnen würde. Wenn man schon nicht über Argo City schreiben darf", seufzte Lois, „Macht hier nur weiter. Ich gehe dann mal wieder an die Arbeit…"

„Pass auf die….", begann Clark.

„… fehlende Sprosse in der Leiter auf. Ja, ich weiß. Aber keine Sorge. Selbst, wenn ich fallen sollte, ich weiß, dass du mich auffangen würdest", rief Lois über ihre Schulter hinweg in seine Richtung, und Kara zuckte die Schultern, als Clark ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

Dann wandten sie sich wieder ihren Gästen zu, die inzwischen dazu übergangen waren, gedämpft aber heftig miteinander zu diskutieren.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass du noch nie besonders gut mit den Subtilitäten der Geschlechterinteraktion warst, und dass das nun, da du ein Omega bist, zum Problem werden könnte, und…"

„….Entschuldigung, aber ich bin älter als du und werde doch wohl selbst am besten wissen, wann ich flirte und wann nicht, und brauche wirklich keine Belehrungen von einem Omega, der zwar vergeben ist, aber trotzdem nicht anders kann als allen, denen er begegnet, Hoffnung darauf zu machen, dass sie bei ihm landen könnten…."

„Nennst du mich eine Hure?! Du, der du mehr Ex-Freundinnen hast als andere Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben kennenlernen?!"

Kara warf Clark einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sollen wir ihnen sagen, dass wir sie hören können?", wollte sie dann laut genug wissen um den Streit ihrer beiden Gäste zu unterbrechen.

Unangenehm berührt wandten sie sich den Kryptonieren zu. „Hi", meinte Barry etwas hilflos.

„Also", meinte Clark, „ich habe ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Körpertausch-Szenarien. Einmal haben ein Freund und ich Körper getauscht und mussten trotzdem weiter unseren Gegner, der dafür verantwortlich war, bekämpfen. Also haben wir uns gegenseitig etwas dabei unter die Arme gegriffen mit unseren neuen Körpern klarzukommen…"

Kara nickte. „Das klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag", meinte sie.

„Na ja, ich nehme an keiner kennt hier kennt die Speed Force besser als ich, und die ganzen verrückten Green Arrow-Tricks sind wohl Olivers Fachgebiet", räumte Barry ein und warf Oliver einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein", meinte dieser nur kurzangebunden und stapfte dann davon, aus der Scheune hinaus.

„Zum Glück sind wir in Smallville. Er wird nicht weit kommen", bemerkte Clark.

„Ich glaube, ich habe seine Gefühle verletzt. Und das, obwohl er mich zuerst beleidigt hat", seufzte Barry, „Vermutlich sollte ich …." Er wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. „Verdammt! Das vergesse ich immer wieder!", rief er wütend aus, „Kein Speed mehr!"

„Ich rede mit Oliver", meinte Kara, „Bleib du hier und …. versuch etwas weniger Alpha und mehr Barry zu sein." Barry sah sie betroffen an, und dann war sie auch schon weg und machte sich auf die Suche nach Oliver Queen, dem neuesten Omega in ihrer Bekanntschaft.

* * *

„Tja, also…." Barry warf Clark einen etwas misstrauischen Blick zu. Er war alleine mit Karas Cousin, dem berühmten Superman. Es war eine Sache zu behaupten, man würde ihn gar nicht so beeindruckend finden, eine andere ihm tatsächlich gegenüber zu stehen. Als er Kara kennengelernt hatte, als er vor einigen Jahren unabsichtlich auf Erde-38 gestrandet gewesen war, hatte er über den Mann aus Stahl nachgelesen. Und es war schon schwer von diesem nicht beeindruckt zu sein.

Clark schenkte Barry ein mildes Lächeln. „Kara spricht oft von dir. Sie hält große Stücke auf dich", meinte er.

„Und ich halte große Stücke auf sie. Ich meine, sie ist toll. Es gibt nichts, was sie nicht schaffen kann", erklärte Barry ehrlich.

„Ja, daran solltest du sie bei Gelegenheit vielleicht einmal erinnern", meinte Clark, „Dieses Jahr ist nicht immer leicht für sie verlaufen."

„Mhm…." Barry wusste nicht, über was er sonst noch mit diesem Mann sprechen konnte. _Meine Güte, das ist doch lächerlich, er ist auch nur ein Beta wie jeder andere auch. Ja, er kommt von einem anderen Planeten, und ist mindestens doppelt so lange wie alle anderen, die ich kenne, im Superheldengeschäft, aber … Na toll, jetzt fühle ich mich noch mehr befangen…._

„Gratulation übrigens zur Schwangerschaft", meinte er dann etwas hilflos.

„Oh ja, das ist…" Clarks Miene verfiel. „So glücklich ich darüber bin- und ich bin glücklich - desto mehr muss ich zugeben, dass es mir schon etwas Angst einjagt. Zu wissen, dass ich Vater werde, meine ich. Mein Dad hat alles richtig gemacht, und ich wünschte wirklich, er wäre hier, so dass ich ihn um Rat fragen kann. Ich meine, Mom wird hilfreich sein, das weiß ich. Und Kara natürlich. Aber trotzdem, Superman zu sein und zugleich ein Vater…. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich das schaffen kann", gab er zu, und mit einem Schlag wirkte er doch sehr menschlich auf Barry.

„Nun ja, ich schätze, man muss abwägen. Und darauf hoffen, dass das Kind versteht, dass man die Dinge, die man tut, vor allem auch für das Kind tut. Und man muss zurückstecken. Oder sogar in Betracht ziehen ganz aufzuhören, auch wenn man das eigentlich nicht kann, wenn man Kräfte hat, die nur wenige andere ebenfalls besitzen", meinte Barry und dachte an Nora. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Und die altbekannte Hilflosigkeit stieg in ihm auf. _Ich will sie nicht im Stich lassen. Iris und Nora und ihren anderen Dad, wer immer das auch sein wird. Aber … ich bin der Flash. Was für ein Vorbild wäre ich für sie, wenn ich einfach aufgeben würde? Ich meine ja, es gibt Wally, und Ralph, und Cisco, und Caitlin, und Mari und ihre Schwester, und die Legends, aber …. Was wenn es manche Ding gibt, die nur ich tun kann?_

„Hast du ein Kind, Barry?", wollte Clark wissen.

„Ja, ich meine, nein, ich meine, es ist kompliziert", räumte Barry ein, „Zeitreisen, und jetzt auch noch das hier." Er deutete an sich herab. „Vielleicht habe ich jetzt ein vollkommen anderes Kind." Dieser Gedanke war ihm bisher noch nicht gekommen. Sherloque war wegen Noras Idee für ihr Team rekrutiert worden. Gab es nun ein Oliver-Iris-Kind, das anstellte von Nora dafür verantwortlich war, dass er nach Erde-1 gekommen war? Und hatte Barry irgendwo dort draußen ein Kind anstellte von Olivers William?

 _Und löschen wir die aus, wenn wir alles wieder in Ordnung bringen?_ Das war ein problematischer Gedanke, über den Barry lieber gar nicht erst weiter nachsinnen wollte.

„Ach ja, das. Mit so was habe ich auch Erfahrung", meinte Clark (gab es irgendetwas mit dem dieser Beta es noch nicht zu tun gehabt hatte?!), „Ich habe gelernt, dass es das Beste ist einfach darauf zu vertrauen, dass am Ende alles gut werden wird. Dass alles so enden wird, wie es enden soll. Und meistens endet es dann auch so. Körpertausch, korrumpierte Zeitlinie, was auch immer, im Endeffekt habe ich aus allem etwas gelernt."

Vielleicht stimmte das ja. Vielleicht konnte Barry wirklich etwas aus dieser ganzen Sache hier lernen. Joe schien auch dieser Meinung gewesen zu sein. Joe, der gedacht hatte, dass Barry aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr Barry Allen hatte sein wollen.

„Ein Kind muss man vor allem lieben. Das klingt jetzt klischeebelastet und zu einfach, aber im Grunde ist es nicht viel schwerer: Man muss es nur lieben, und dafür sorgen, dass es weiß, dass man es liebt - alles andere fügt sich von alleine. Joes Liebe hat mich durch die dunkelsten Stunden gebracht, und ich hoffe, dass meine Liebe Nora dabei geholfen hat ein paar von ihren dunkelsten Momenten zu überwinden", erklärte Barry, „Und am Ende von Tag ist nur das wichtig. Viel wichtiger als ob man seine eigenen Worte oder die von jemand anderen verwendet um ihr Phasen beizubringen."

„Das klingt weise, Barry", behauptete Clark. Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hätte Oliver nicht anschreien und beschimpfen dürfen. Er hat mich verletzt, und deswegen war ich wütend. Normerlweise tut es vor allem weh, und die Wut vergeht so schnell wie sie gekommen ist. Nur der Schmerz bleibt. Aber jetzt…"

„Wut an sich ist kein schlechter Antrieb, Barry, man muss sie nur konstruktiv nutzen, und darf sich von ihr nicht überwältigen lassen", behauptete Clark.

„Wenn ich wütend bin, dann ist das meistens sehr schlecht für meine Umwelt", meinte Barry schweren Herzens und dachte an Savitar, dieser wütenden verzerrte Version von ihm, die aus einer Zukunft gekommen war, die es nicht mehr gab, und nur von ihrer eigenen Wut gelebt hatte. Barry durfte niemals so werden, zu einem Wesen, das bereit gewesen war die Liebe seines Lebens zu töten nur um seine eigene Existenz zu sichern. „Wie kann ich sicher gehen, dass ich mich nicht in meiner Wut verliere?", wollte er wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, Barry, da ich kein Alpha bin", meinte Clark, „Aber wir haben einen Experten hier. Nicht wahr?" Er nickte in Richtung des Scheuneneingangs, in dem Kara mit Oliver stand. Barry schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Es tut mir leid, Oliver", erklärte er, „Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich bewundere. Zeig mir, wie es ist, du zu sein."

Oliver sah ihn kummervoll an. „Ja", meinte er, „Das werde ich."

* * *

 _Das ist also, was er wirklich von mir denkt!,_ dachte Oliver düster, als er wütend über die Farm stapfte, _Das ist es, was alle von mir denken. Felicity wollte mich niemals heiraten, weil sie immer wusste, dass wir sowieso nicht auf Dauer zusammen bleiben würden. Dass ich sie ersetzen würde, sobald es vorbei ist. Aber das muss ich auch, denn wer würde es schon freiwillig lange an meiner Seite aushalten?_

Oliver war grausam, unwissend, und ignorant. Er wusste das sehr genau. Alle, die er liebte, starben oder verließen ihn. Er würde niemals wie Sara oder Barry sein – niemals ein Rudel haben, das ihn ohne wenn und aber liebte und unterstützte. Niemals würde er wie Kara sein, von jedem geliebt und bewundert - nein, er war nicht gut, er war etwas dunkles, schlechtes, und die Menschen in seiner Umgebung bemerkten das und ergriffen früher oder später die Flucht. So war es nun einmal.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Barry ihm folgen würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung war es Kara, die hinter ihn trat. „Oh, du", meinte er und fühlte sich dabei etwas dümmlich.

„Ich dachte etwas Abstand, um runter zu kommen, würde euch beiden ganz gut tun", meinte sie, und hatte damit vermutlich recht. Seit sie Leben getauscht hatten, gingen sie aneinander ständig beinahe an die Kehle. _Und wessen Schuld ist das? Barry hat nun deine Dunkelheit in sich, und du …. bist unfähig sein Licht zu replizieren. Er war es, der euch beide immer zusammen gehalten hat, und jetzt, wo du an der Reihe wärst, kannst du es nicht._

„Ich weiß, du bist einer von diesen Typen, die nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, und schon gar nicht mit jemanden wie mir, aber von einem Omega zum anderen: Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Oliver? Und ich meine nicht, dass du jetzt ein Speedster bist", meinte Kara, „Denkst du wirklich, Barry würde in anderen Hoffnung wecken nur um zu bekommen, was er will?"

„Gott, nein", Oliver seufzte, „Ich hätte das nicht so sagen sollen. Als ich Barry kennengelernt habe, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass er mich auf diese Art mag. Und dann waren wir beide anderweitig beschäftigt, und jetzt …. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es ist nicht diese Art von Eifersucht. Es ist mehr …. ungläubiger Neid, denke ich." Er seufzte. „Für einen Tag war ich Barry Allen, und das … hat mich erschüttert."

„Und wieso das?", wollte Kara wissen, „Musstest du etwas essen, das Iris gekocht hat?"

Oliver lachte. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Der Witz war nicht besonders einfallsreich oder originell gewesen, aber seit er Oliver-Barry war, schien es ihm leichter zu fallen zu lachen. Als käme das Lachen natürlicher.

„Barry wird geliebt, Kara. Ich meine wirklich geliebt", erklärte Oliver, „Und das scheinbar ohne dass er sich dafür Mühe geben muss. Keiner erwartet eine Gegenleistung von ihm. Ich meine, ich nehme an, die Gegenleistung ist, dass er sie ebenfalls liebt, aber … nach meiner Erfahrung reicht das normalerweise nicht aus."

„Oliver, Liebe braucht keine Gegenleistung, sonst wäre es nicht mehr Liebe", meinte Kara, „Und auch du wirst geliebt."

„Vielleicht. Vermutlich. Nur in letzter Zeit … habe ich nicht wirklich das Gefühl vermittelt bekommen, dass dem so ist. So sehr ich sie liebe, so wenig kommt zurück. Und William … das einzige, was ich noch hatte, … durch diese Sache hier gibt es ihn nicht mehr. Und ein Teil in mir kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob das vielleicht nicht sogar besser für ihn ist, denn welche Chance hätte er schon mit mir als Vater?", erwiderte Oliver nachdenklich, „Früher oder später würde ich ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise erneut im Stich lassen. So bleibt ihm das wenigstens erspart."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du Barry nicht trainieren willst?", fragte Kara vorsichtig, „Weil du denkst, dass er besser dran ist, wenn du ihm so wenig wie möglich darüber beibringst du zu sein?"

„Du kennst doch Barry, Kara. Er ist perfekt, in jeder Hinsicht. Was kann er schon von mir lernen? Wie man mit Trauer und Schmerz umgeht? Er war viel jünger als ich als seine Trauer und sein Schmerz begannen, und er kann damit besser umgehen als ich es jemals konnte. Nahkampf, Bogenschießen? Deine Freundin Lois wirkt auf mich wie jemand, der ihm dazu alles beibringen könnte, was er wissen muss, und das besser als ich. Für mich ist jede dieser Lektionen mit Schmerz verbunden. Mit Verlust und Leid. Wieso sollte ich ihn damit beschmutzen? Wie also soll ich ihm beibringen ich zu sein, wenn jeder Versuch mehr so zu sein wie ich ihn schlechter anstatt besser machen würde?", meinte Oliver ruhig, „Barry braucht mich nicht. Und das ist auch gut so."

„Mhm." Kara stellte sich neben ihn und starrte in die Ferne von Kansas. „Ich muss auch immer wieder mal an sie denken. An den General, meine ich. Und daran, dass ich unter anderen Umständen zu dieser Person hätte werden können. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich nicht sie bin. Ich bin ich, und kämpfe für das Gute und nicht nur für das, was ich für das Beste halte. Genau wie du. Du bist nicht der Führer, Oliver. Du bist ein Held. Du bist Barrys Held, vergiss das nicht. Du warst schon sein Held, bevor er dich überhaupt kannte", meinte sie, „Und was die Frage angeht, was Barry von dir lernen könnte. Nun, er ist jetzt ein Alpha. Aber vorher, bis vor sehr kurzer Zeit, war er noch keiner. Er ist eines Tages aufgewacht, und sein Körper war ihm fremd, hat Dinge von ihm verlangt und Reaktionen gezeigt, die ihm vollkommen neu waren. Ich frage mich, wem von uns beiden das auch schon mal passiert ist…."

Oliver seufzte. „Das ist nicht fair, Kara", meinte er, „Ich bin das Schulbuch-Beispiel für eine missglückte Geschlechtsumwandlung. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um zu verstehen, wie ich damit umgehen soll, und noch länger um zu lernen es positiv zu sehen. Und bis dahin habe ich alles falsch gemacht."

„Klingt für mich nach dem perfekten Lehrer", meinte Kara und sah ihn von der Seite her herausfordernd an. Als ob sie sehen wollte, ob er es wagen würde ihr zu widersprechen. Und er wollte ihr widersprechen. Er war in keinerlei Hinsicht ein Experte für Geschlechterwechsel. Oder ein geeigneter Lehrer für Barry Allen. Das musste sie doch erkennen! Es musst dutzenden Leute geben, die besser dazu geeignet wären Barry hierbei unter die Arme zu greifen. Allerdings war keiner dieser Leute hier.

Er seufzte. „Du hast ja recht", gab er zu, „Aber ich will nicht, dass er wird wie ich."

„Dann musst du eben darauf achten, dass das nicht passiert", meinte der Omega neben ihm schulterzuckend, „Und wie könntest du das besser tun als an seiner Seite? Und ganz nebenbei, von einem vernünftigen Omega zum anderen: Du braucht jemanden, der dir dabei hilft, mit deinen Kräften umzugehen. Und wie Barry richtig sagte: Keiner kennt die Speed Force besser als er. Erde-1 braucht den Flash, und im Moment bist du der Flash. Und wenn wir seinen Weg finden wollen den zu stellen, der euch das angetan hat, dann brauchen wir dazu ebenfalls den Flash. Es sei denn, du denkst, es geht schneller, wenn du dir selbst alles beibringst, was es zu lernen gibt."

Oliver seufzte. „Nun, ich schätze, egal welchem Geschlecht ich angehöre, ich brauche immer einen Omega, der mich zur Vernunft bringt", gab er zu.

„Nun dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass immer einer da sein wird, um es zu tun", meinte Kara leichthin. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Übrigens, tut mir das mit Felicity wirklich leid", fügte sie hinzu, „Sie hat mich damals gerettet, und ich habe sie immer gemocht, aber wenn sie nicht erkannt hat, wie wichtig sie dir ist, dann bist du besser beraten dir jemanden zu suchen, der erkennt, was du alles für diejenigen gibst, die dir am Herzen liegen. Und ich bin sicher, irgendwo dort draußen gibt es so eine Person. … Die nicht Barry ist."

Oliver musterte sie prüfend. Konnte sie ?… Aber nein, damit lag er sicher falsch. „Wie ging eigentlich diese Sache aus mit dir und … wie war sein Name? Dein Ex aus der Zukunft?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Mon-El. Oh, das ist kompliziert, aber kurz gesagt, wir sind wieder vereint und sehr glücklich zusammen", meinte Kara und strahlte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Gefährten regelrecht, „Aber danke, dass du gefragt hast."

Ein Teil von Oliver hingegen wünschte sich, er hätte nicht gefragt. Und er fühlte eine irrationale Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Doch er schluckte dieses Gefühl herunter und begleitete Kara zurück zu der Scheune. Immerhin lag eine Menge Arbeit vor ihm.

Und je eher er und Barry ihre neuen Identitäten unter Kontrolle bekamen, desto eher konnten sie dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder so war, wie es sein sollte. Und das war immerhin im Moment immer noch ihre Hauptpriorität.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, es ist sich doch noch ausgegangen ein weiteres Kapitel im Jahr 2018 dazwischen zu quetschen._

 _Was Lois' Schwangerschaft angeht, so habe ich schon in „Finale Crisis" geschrieben, dass sie und Clark ein Kind haben und in „Endings: Supergirl", das ich vor der Ausstrahlung von „Elseworlds" geschrieben habe, habe ich das Alter des Kindes festgelegt und stellt euch meine Überraschung vor als dieser Subplot in „Elseworlds" aufkam und noch dazu perfekt in mein Verse passte._

 _Normalerweise stimmen meine Vorhersagen dann wenn sie sich entweder auf mindestens vage Spoiler beziehen oder den logischen narrativen Verlauf einer Sache folgen, aber in diesem Fall hatte ich keine Möglichkeit vorauszusehen, dass das im Canon kommen würde. Aktuellen Comic-Canon hin oder her, seit dem verfrühten Finale von „Lois &Clark" kam dieses Thema gerade mal in „Superman Returns" auf und das eher so nebenbei als „Überraschung!" und ich bin ehrlich gesagt davon ausgegangen, dass ich niemals wieder etwas zu diesem Thema in einer Realverfilmung sehen werde, und dann das. Vielleicht kann ich ja doch hellsehen._

 _Habt einen guten Rutsch!_

 _Im nächsten Kapitel wird trainiert!_

 _Reviews?_


	4. IV

**IV.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Karry BroTP und etwas Kara/Oliver_

* * *

Oliver war nicht Barrys erster Schüler. Immerhin hatte er bereits Jesse, Wally, und Nora trainiert, doch der Unterschied war gewesen, dass er im Fall der anderen viel mehr Zeit übrig gehabt hatte als momentan. Und außerdem waren die anderen drei willig gewesen zu lernen, während Oliver …. Nun er war nun mal Oliver.

Und schien es immer besser zu wissen. Aber Barry würde es ihm schon zeigen. Und ja, zu behaupten, es gäbe keine versteckten automatisch auslösenden Armbrüste war eine Lüge, aber Barry taten seine Pfeilwunden von jener gemeinsamen Trainingssession von vor vier Jahren an regnerischen Tagen immer noch weh, also vielleicht war doch ein wenig Rache mit dabei. Aber nur ein ganz kleines Bisschen.

Kein Grund für Oliver sich so aufzuregen. „Verdammt, Barry!", beschwerte sich Oliver, nachdem er getroffen vor dem Farmhaus zu Boden ging.

Barry konnte nicht anders als ihn auslachen. „Ich habe vier Jahre lang auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet!", erklärte er spöttisch, „Reg dich ab, du bist jetzt nicht nur schneller, du heilst auch schneller. Bald spürst du nichts mehr!"

„Von allen unverantwortlichen unnötigen Dingen ….!", herrschte Oliver ihn an.

„Ach komm schon. Du hast das Gleiche mit mir gemacht. Fair ist fair!", verteidigte sich Barry, als er Oliver half die Pfeile aus seinem Körper zu ziehen.

„Ja, zeig's ihm, Barry!", rief Lois in seine Richtung. Sie sah ihnen gemeinsam mit Kara und Clark beim Trainieren zu, was zu Beginn ein wenig irritierend gewesen war, doch eigentlich fast Spaß machte, seit sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Lois Lane offenbar Barrys Cheerleaderin war. „Was?!", verteidigte sie sich lautstark auf die Blicke der beiden Krpytonier hin, „Dieser Oliver wirkt wie ein Trottel!"

„Na toll! Siehst du, was du anrichtest!", warf Oliver Barry vor, „Als ich dich damals beschossen haben, war es eine taktische Übung - eine Lektion, die dich dazu bringen sollte deine Umgebung immer als Erstes zu überprüfen! Aber das hier … das war nur ein dummer Streich!" Offenbar war er wirklich wütend. Barry hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung warum, so schlimm waren diese Pfeil-Treffer nun auch wieder nicht gewesen.

„Und wenn schon! Ab und zu braucht man einen dummen Streich um wieder etwas lachen zu können!", erwiderte Barry, der das von Ralph gelernt hatte, und hob seine Hände vielsagend, „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du…. Oliver, Oliver, wohin gehst du?!" Der neueste Speedster hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und stapfte wortlos davon. _Na wunderbar._ Barry gestikulierte hilflos in Karas Richtung und joggte dann hinter Oliver her. Auch ohne den Einsatz seines Speeds war der neue Omega ziemlich fix unterwegs.

„Oliver, komm schon! Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich so sehr verletzt, dann hätte ich es nicht getan, wirklich!", versicherte Barry dem anderen Mann schnell.

„Euch Leuten ist das Konzept davon nach einem Streit Zeit für sich alleine haben zu wollen wirklich fremd oder?", brummte Oliver. Darauf hatte Barry keine Antwort parat. Bedeutete das, dass der andere Mann in Wahrheit alleine sein wollte? Doch gerade eben hatte er sich noch darüber beschwert, dass Barry ihre Zeit mit seinem Streich verschwendet hatte. Sollten sie nicht lieber weitertrainieren?

„Lachen hilft, Oliver. Pausen helfen. Du steckst fest, ich wollte nur, dass du aufhörst so verkrampft zu sein und für ein paar Minuten entspannst", erklärte er.

„Ich kann aber nicht einfach so entspannen!", fuhr ihn Oliver an, „Jede Sekunde, die wir verschwenden, weil ich nichts zu Stande bringe, bringt uns näher an die Möglichkeit heran, dass wir für immer der andere bleiben müssen. Und das ist einfach keine zulässige Zukunftsvariante!" Dann stapfte er weiter.

Barry blieb einige Momente stehen und zögerte, dann nahm er wieder die Verfolgung auf. „Weiß du, was mir früher immer geholfen hat, wenn ich von Gefühlen überwältigt wurde? Eine Runde rennen! Das hilft mir immer dabei den Kopf freizubekommen. Also renn los, und … na ja renn einfach", schlug er vor.

Oliver blieb stehen und warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich soll einfach so losrennen? Was wenn…. Was wenn ich irgendwo dagegen knalle?", wollte er wissen.

„Wenn du schnell genug rennst, dann kannst du einfach durchlaufen. Du hast schon mal gephast, erinnerst du dich?", meinte Barry. Der Omega schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, und war im nächsten verschwunden. Er war losgerannt. Barry verspürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er konnte das nicht mehr tun. Ihm war diese Möglichkeit genommen worden.

Kara trat hinter Barry. „Nun?", wollte sie wissen.

„Er rennt", meinte Barry, „das sollte ihm helfen den Kopf frei zu nehmen. Ich hätte ihn nicht abschießen sollen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich das so zu Herzen nimmt. Aber ich schätze, es liegt daran, dass er jetzt ein Omega ist, und ich ein Alpha bin. Obwohl wir das damals, als er mich abgeschossen hat, auch waren. Und ich war zwar wütend, habe aber trotzdem nicht gleich Omega-Misshandlung gerufen. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er nicht versteht, was er da eigentlich tut … Oh, Gott, Kara, ich bin wie Oliver war, ich verstehe nicht, was ich eigentlich tue! Ich habe einen Omega verletzt!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin ich furchtbar?!", wollte er dann wissen, „Sei ehrlich!"

„Es war ein Scherz, Barry", erklärte Kara, „Und ich glaube nicht, dass Oliver deswegen verletzt ist. Er … macht sich einfach Sorgen."

„Das ist doch der Punkt. Er macht sich andauernd Sorgen. Es hätte ihn ablenken und auf andere Gedanken bringen sollen, doch stattdessen…." Barry seufzte. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was an all dem so schrecklich für ihn ist. Ich meine, ich habe meinen Speed verloren. Und das tut weh, wirklich. Aber er … was genau hat er verloren?", seufzte er.

Kara schien etwas zu wissen, es aber nicht sagen zu wollen. „Oh, er hat sich dir anvertraut, nicht wahr? Spuks aus!", forderte Barry aufgeregt.

„Es war ein vertrauliches Gespräch, Barry", meinte Kara nur dazu.

„Seit wann führt ihr beide vertrauliche Gespräche?", wunderte sich Barry voll ehrlichem Erstaunen.

„Seit er ein Omega ist. Und du musst das alles mit ihm selbst besprechen", meinte Kara, „Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach gerade heraus fragen."

„Das klappt selten. Und hat in der Vergangenheit immer nur geklappt, weil er nicht nein zum kleinen hilflosen Omega Barry sagen konnte. Warum sollte er es dem Alpha sagen, der auf ihn geschossen hat?", hielt Barry dagegen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Kara, „Warum sagst du ihm normalerweise Sachen?"

 _Weil ich eine mitteilsame Person bin,_ dachte Barry, _Aber er ist Oliver Queen. Auch als Omega immer noch._ Aber im Moment mussten sie sowieso erst einmal darauf warten, dass Oliver zur Kent-Farm zurückkehrte.

Inzwischen brachten sie den Rest der Farm wieder auf Vordermann, und Clark buk ihnen seinen berühmten Apfelkuchen nach dem Rezept seiner Mutter. _Superkräfte und perfekt in der Küche, der Mann ist wirklich ein Superman,_ dachte Barry, als er den Apfelkuchen genoss. Dann hörte er etwas, das sich nach einem Windstoß anhörte vor der Türe, nahm einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen und einer Gabel darauf, und ging hinaus. Oliver stand auf der Veranda der Farm und starrte ins Nichts. Barry reichte ihm wortlos den Teller.

Sie standen einige Momente lang schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich meinte Oliver: „Ich will nicht, dass du wirst wie ich, und zugleich frustriert es mich, dass ich nicht sein kann wie du."

„Mhm", meinte Barry dazu nur.

„Ich bin einfach immer in allen gut, ich lerne schnell, ich …. Selbst Wasser zu schlagen war nicht so frustrierend. Ich meine, es wirkt so als könnte jeder ein Speedster sein, nur ich nicht", seufzte er, „Ich war nicht wütend, weil du auf mich geschossen hast, sondern weil du mich getroffen hast. Ich habe das Gefühl mich selbst zu verlieren. Ich weiß auch nicht. … Aber du hattest recht. Laufen hat geholfen." Er warf Barry einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich glaube, du bist ein viel besserer Lehrer als ich."

„Du dachtest, ich hätte die Armbrüste versteckt, aber dann habe ich dir gesagt, dass dem nicht so ist, und du hast mir geglaubt. Deine Vorsicht hat nachgelassen", meinte Barry.

„Ja genau. Es ist seltsam. Normalerweise vertraue ich nicht einfach auf das Wort von jemand anderen, nicht einmal auf das von Leuten, die mir nahe stehen. Und ja, es warst du, aber frühere wäre ich so was nicht rein gefallen!", erklärte Oliver.

„Das ist, weil du ein Omega bist", klärte ihn Barry auf, „Ein Alpha hat dir sein Wort gegeben. Jeder Instinkt sagt dir, dass du dem glauben kannst. Alphas beschützen Omegas. Sie tun ihnen nicht weh. Zumindest sollte es so sein." Er seufzte. „Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um zu lernen, dass es Alphas gibt, die meine Feinde sind, und nicht meine Freunde."

Oliver ließ den Kopf sinken. „Das hier ist …. so seltsam auf so vielen Ebenen", meinte er.

„Du verlierst dich nicht, du wirst nur anders", behauptete Barry, obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war, ob das stimmte, „Ist es wirklich so schrecklich weniger paranoid zu sein? Vielleicht hatte Clark recht. Vielleicht ist uns das wirklich aus einem Grund passiert, vielleicht ist es passiert, damit wir voneinander lernen können. Du bist immer bereit dazu dich zu verteidigen, wie ein guter Alpha, aber wenn ich meinen Speed benutze, dann nicht durch Wut oder Angst. Wenn ich laufe, dann bin ich frei, freier als jemals zuvor. Wenn ich laufe, dann kann ich alles Dunkle in meinem Leben einfach hinter mir zurücklassen. Dann fühle ich mich befreit und fröhlich, und je besser es mir geht, je mehr ich meine Sorgen loslasse, desto schneller bin ich. Du konntest durch die Dinge hindurch laufen, als du vorhin gerannt bist, nicht wahr? Und das Phasen, du konntest erst phasen, nachdem du meinen ausgerenkten Daumen gesehen hast und darüber lachen musstest. Aber da hast du gelacht, Oliver. Nicht der Omega in dir. Ich hab das zwar selten gehört, aber ich hab's schon mal gesehen. Du kannst lächeln, du tust es selten, aber du kannst es. Und es steht dir. Ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht. Gerade in letzter Zeit, aber wenn du das alles loslässt, dann kannst du schneller sein als alle anderen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Oliver starrte ihn an. „Iss deinen Kuchen", wies Barry ihn sanft aber bestimmt an, und der Omega kam dem Befehl tatsächlich nach. „Der ist gut", merkte er an, während er den Kuchen fast herunter schlang, „Bist du ständig hungrig? Das ist … ablenkend. Oh, der ist wirklich gut."

Barry lächelte. „Ja, Clark ist ein Superman innerhalb und außerhalb der Küche", meinte er, „Komm wir besorgen dir noch was zu essen, das brauchst du jetzt."

* * *

„Verdammt!"

Es war der nächste Morgen, und sie übten Bogenschießen. Nun Barry übte es und … war nicht besonders gut. Immerhin trainierte er noch nicht lange. Seine Muskelerinnerungen halfen ihm, und im Gegensatz zu einem Anfänger waren seine Armmuskeln weit genug ausgebildet um einem Bogen spannen zu können, aber an der Zielsicherheit mangelte es ihm noch. Und er verlor deswegen langsam aber sicher die Geduld mit sich selbst.

Je mehr Fortschritte Oliver in seinem Training machen zu schien, desto schlechter wurde Barry. Vermutlich lag es aber nur daran, dass er wütender wurde und deswegen immer weniger aufmerksam zielte.

„Du musst…", begann Oliver.

„Ja, ich weiß", schnappte Barry uncharakteristisch aggressiv, „Beide Augen offen halten, Ausatmen, wenn ich den Pfeils loslasse. Ich weiß das alles! Es hilft aber trotzdem nichts!"

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, was dazu führte, dass seine Frisur verwildert aussah, und murmelte etwas Unflätiges vor sich hin.

 _Ich sollte es ihm nicht sagen,_ dachte Oliver, _Ich meine, ich will doch nicht, dass er wird wie ich._ Aber Barry war frustriert, und ihnen lief die Zeit davon, und ganz abgesehen davon hatte der O- Alpha ihm geholfen, also war es nun an Oliver den Gefallen zu erwidern, nicht wahr?

„Weißt du noch, wie wir davon gesprochen haben, dass du schneller wirst, wenn du all deine Sorgen hinter dir lässt?", fragte er dann, „Nun, wenn ich ein Ziel anvisiere, dann halte ich mir immer vor Augen, was ich alles verloren haben. Dieser Schmerz begleitet meinen Schuss, und durch ihn treffe ich immer."

Barry warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Ernsthaft? Ist das nicht ablenkend?", wollte er wissen.

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, denn der Gedanke an den Schmerz, hilft mir dabei verhindern zu wollen, dass er noch einmal wiederkehrt. Er lenkt mich nicht ab, sondern hilft mir bei der Konzentration. Ich weiß, das klingt verkehrt, aber es hilft mir. Ich packe meinen ganzen Schmerz und mein Leid in den Pfeil, den ich gerade halte, und schieße ihn von mir weg, auf das er denjenigen trifft, der gerade dabei ist Leid zu verbreiten", erläuterte er.

Barry schien darüber nachzudenken. „Ein wenig wie die Leute, die Dartpfeile auf die Bilder ihrer Feinde werfe", murmelte er dann, „Okay, ich versuch's einmal." Dann brachte er sich in Position, legte einen neuen Pfeil an, machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht, und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Und traf diesmal mitten ins Schwarze.

Oliver spürte Stolz und ein wenig Selbstzufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen, und schämte sich im nächsten Moment für diese Gefühle. _Ich will doch nicht, dass er wird wie ich, ich will, dass er Barry ist und nicht …._ Er studierte Barrys grimmige Zufriedenheit und die Tatsache, dass der jüngere Mann einen weiteren Pfeil einspannte und wieder ins Schwarze traf. „Mhm", machte Barry, „Du hast diese Stadt im Stich gelassen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen neuen Pfeil auf sein Ziel los und traf erneut.

Nein, das gefiel Oliver gar nicht. „Barry", mahnte er den Alpha. Dieser sah ihn fragend an. „Verlier dich nicht dabei", fuhr Oliver fort. „Vergiss nicht, wer du bist."

Barry blickte ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Du musst dir darüber wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Oliver", behauptete dann, und in diesem Moment öffnete sich ein Dimensionsübergang auf der Kent-Farm.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Oliver, während Barry wie automatisch einen Pfeil auf den Übergang richtete. Kara und ihr Cousin tauchten mit Supergeschwindigkeit neben ihnen auf, und Lois folgte ihnen auf den Fuße – bewaffnet mit einem riesigen Hammer.

Doch es waren Cisco und Iris, die durch den Tunnel kamen. „Wow, hey, Oliver- ich meine Barry? Nicht schießen, bitte", erklärte Cisco, „Wir sind hier, weil wir eure Hilfe brauchen."

„Heißt das ihr glaubt uns?", wollte Oliver hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Ja, das tun wir", erklärte Iris, „Ich weiß, wer mein Gefährte ist." Sie richteten einen festen Blick auf Barry, der seinen Bogen sinken ließ. „Cisco hatte eine Vision. Aber wir haben im Moment drängendere Probleme. Central City wird von einer Art Roboter bedroht. Er hat die Kräfte von Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, und Wally absorbiert. Das bedeutet…"

Barry warf einen Blick auf Kara und ihren Cousin. „Dass wir kryptonische Hilfe brauchen werden um ihn zu besiegen", vervollständigte er ihren Satz, „Hast du mal wieder Lust dazu uns zu helfen, Kara?"

„Klar doch. Willst du mitkommen, Clark? Lust auf einen Trip zu Erde-1?", wandte sich der außerirdische Omega an den Beta.

„Nun, ich…" Superman warf einen fragenden Blick auf seine Gefährtin. „Geh schon, Smallville", meinte diese, „Wenn du nicht gehst, dann gehe ich."

„Wir werden ihn in einem Stück zurückschicken", versprach Iris.

„Also dann", meinte Cisco, „Erde-1, wir kommen."

* * *

Da ihr Gegner, ein Roboterwesen mit Aufschrift _Amazo,_ bereits viele Kräfte absorbiert hatte, musste es beim ersten Versuch klappen ihn zu besiegen. Oliver schmiedete einen Plan, den sie auch genau ausführten. Mit vereinten Kräften besiegten Supergirl, Superman, der Flash, und Green Arrow das Wesen und zerstörten es.

„Siehst du, dein Plan hat funktioniert, vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht Oliver Queen zu sein", meinte Kara zu Oliver, der als Antwort darauf nur ein schwaches Lächeln übrig hatte.

„Aber wir sind immer noch der andere", meinte Barry, „Obwohl wir das Ding besiegt haben. Ich dachte du hattest eine Vision, Cisco!"

„Die hatte ich auch!", verteidigte sich der Omega, „Woher dieses Ding auch immer kam, es hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was euch zugestoßen ist! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich werde mich einfach noch mal auf die Trümmer konzentrieren, vielleicht schnappe ich noch was auf!"

„Bis dahin werdet ihr wohl so bleiben müssen, wie ihr gerade seit", meinte Iris, und weder Oliver noch Barry wirkten von dieser Ankündigung sonderlich begeistert. Kara konnte sich gut vorstellen warum. Offiziell war Iris mit Oliver verheiratet, das musste Barry einfach unglücklich machen.

„Ich werde hierbleiben, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was mit euch los ist", bot sie an. Nun da sie sich ihre Wege von denen des DEO getrennt hatten, und Agent Liberty gefangen war, konnte sie sich das leisten.

„Und ich gehe zurück nach Hause, damit unsere Erde nicht schutzlos ist, und um….", begann Clark.

„… die Schwangerschaft, ist schon klar", meinte Kara. Diesen Teil konnte sie immer noch nicht fassen. Ein Baby. Von Clark und Lois. Ein halbkryptonisches Baby. _Es ist also möglich._ Nicht dass Kara jemals selbst an dieses Thema gedacht hatte. Zumindest nicht anders als auf abstrakte Art. Immerhin kannte sie Mon-El noch nicht so lange, und zwischen bösen Müttern, Zeitreisen, und Besuchen auf Argo hatte sie noch gar keine Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken. Aber nun ….. _Aber anders als im Fall von Clark würde bei uns ich das Baby austragen. Und das würde bedeuten, dass Supergirl für einige Zeit ausfällt. Und nach der Geburt, was wäre dann? Könnte ich überhaupt Mutter und Heldin sein?_

Nun das war alles nur Theorie, oder? Und eine Frage für die weiter entfernte Zukunft. Zunächst galt es sich der unmittelbaren zu stellen.

„Ich habe noch eine Idee, wie wir vielleicht mehr über all das herausfinden könnten", meinte Oliver schließlich, „Felcitiy kann ich zwar nicht mehr um Hilfe bitte, aber Curtis ist fast so gut wie sie, und er hat Zugang zur Regierungsdatenbank."

Barry sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wolltest du dein Team nicht aus der ganzen Sache raushalten?", wunderte er sich.

„Ich wollte die Regierung aus der ganzen Sache raushalten, und das habe ich immer noch vor. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir keine Hilfe bekommen können. Oliver Queen muss seinen guten Freund Curtis einfach darum bitten das Ganze inoffiziell für ihn zu erledigen", meinte Oliver.

Barry seufzte. „Ich soll also wieder vorgeben du zu sein, ja?"

Oliver zuckte die Schultern. „Bei deinem Team hat die Wahrheit nicht funktioniert. Und wir haben es doch eilig das hier zu reparieren, oder?"

„Oder", wandte Kara hastig ein, „oder eine mit einer Ehrenmedaille prämierte Heldin von einer anderen Erde wendet sich mit der Bitte um Hilfe an Oliver Queens Team. Ich meine, immerhin habe ich schon ein paar Mal dabei geholfen eure Erde zu retten, da würde man doch meinen, dass eure Regierung bereit ist mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun, wenn ich darum bitte, oder?" Oliver und Barry sahen sie erstaunt an. Offenbar wären sie niemals von alleine auf diese Idee gekommen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich euch helfe, oder? Und ich habe nicht vor den Rest dieses Crossovers damit zu verbringen neben euch rumzustehen und heldenhaft auszusehen", fügte sie hinzu.

Iris räusperte sich. „Also ich halte da für eine brillante Idee", meinte sie, „Ihr etwa nicht, Jungs?" Und damit war es erledigt. Es war immer gut den ortsansässigen Alpha auf seiner Seite zu haben.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut um neuen Jahr angekommen. Dieses Kapitel war wieder etwas schwieriger zu schreiben, da ich dauernd unterbrochen wurde, ich hoffe, es ergibt trotzdem Sinn._

 _Damit beginnen wir mit dem Arrow-Teil des Crossovers, aber bevor es nach Gotham geht, trifft Kara auf Agent Watson und Curtis._

 _Reviews?_


	5. V

**V.**

* * *

Kara tauchte in voller Uniform vor dem Gebäude auf und verlangte Agent Watson zu sprechen. Sie wurde nicht gerade warm empfangen, aber sie wurde vorgelassen. Unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte sie einen Teil von Amazo.

„Sie halten nicht gerade viel von unauffällig, oder?", wurde sie von einer dunkelhäutigen Beta-Frau begrüßt, die jünger war als Kara durch Olivers Erzählungen erwartet hätte, und vor allem müde zu sein schien. „Nun es steht FBI auf den Schild draußen vor der Türe, also dachte ich, dass jeder weiß, wer hier wohnt", verteidigte sich Kara, „Oliver Queen hat mir gesagt, dass ich Sie hier finden kann."

„Ja", seufzte Agent Watson, „Das hat er wohl. Setzen Sie sich doch, und stellen Sie Ihr …. Mitbringsel ab." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber ihres Schreibtisches, und Kara nahm auf diesem Platz. „Samandra Watson", stellte sich der Beta vor und streckte Kara die Hand entgegen. Kara schüttelte die Hand. „Supergirl."

„Also, was ich kann für eine Heldin wie Sie tun?", wollte Watson dann von ihr wissen. Also wusste sie, wer Kara war, was schon mal gut war. „Nun, der Flash und ich haben gegen dieses Roboter-Wesen gekämpft", sie deutete auf den Teil, den sie neben sich abgestellt hatte, „Und nun hätten wir gerne etwas Hilfe von Curtis Holt um herauszufinden, woher es gekommen ist."

„Mhm. Und ich nehme an auf diese Idee ist der Flash gekommen, oder Sie, und Oliver Queen hatte nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun", meinte Watson in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie kein Wort von dem, was sie sagte, für die Wahrheit hielt.

„Je, genau", meinte Kara.

Watson seufzte. „Wenn Sie Oliver Queen das nächste Mal sehen, dann erinnern Sie ihn doch bitte daran, dass die Tatsache, dass Ricardo Diaz nun im Gefängnis ist, nicht bedeutet, dass unser Deal hinfällig ist. Erstens sind die Longbowhunters immer noch irgendwo dort draußen, und zweitens hat er sich nicht nur auf Zeit verpflichtet. Er kann nicht einfach spurlos verschwinden. So läuft es nicht", erklärte sie.

Kara zuckte nur die Schultern und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. Watson musterte sie. „Also. Was ist Ihre Geschichte? Wer sind Sie, und woher kommen Sie?", wollte sie dann wissen, „Der Flash und die Vixen-Schwestern besitzen Reviere, Sie aber tauchen in unseren Unterlagen nur sehr sporadisch auf, und scheinen immer nur dann in Erscheinung zu treten, wenn die Welt in großer Gefahr ist…."

Kara sah keinen Grund zu lügen. „Nun, das liegt daran, dass ich nicht von dieser Erde hier stamme. Ich komme aus einer Parallel-Dimension", erklärte sie.

„Oh, einen Moment lang dachte ich, Sie wollen mir sagen, dass Sie ein Alien sind", meinte der Beta dazu.

„Nun, ich bin ein Alien. Mein Heimatplanet Krypton wurde zerstört, und ich lebe seit meiner Jugend auf der Erde. Einer anderen Erde. Der Flash bat mich bei der Invasion der Dominators um Hilfe, und wir besuchen einander ab und zu", erklärte Kara.

„Ja, warum auch nicht?", meinte Watson müde, „Warum sollte er nicht auch durch Dimensionen reisen können? Und ich nehme an, dass Sie sich nicht am mich wenden würden, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Und wir es nicht mit einer großen Gefahr zu tun hätten."

Kara nickte brav und hielt Watsons prüfenden Blick stand. „Ach, zur Hölle mit der Vorsicht, warum nicht", meinte sie und drückte auf ihre Sprechanlage, „Schicken Sie mir Holt."

Kara schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. „Also, in was für Schwierigkeiten stecken wir?", fragte Watson dann.

„Wir sind noch dabei das herauszufinden", meinte Kara.

Watson seufzte. „Und natürlich stecken Oliver und Mister Allen mitten drinnen", kommentierte sie.

„Oliver und wer?", gab Kara zurück.

„Ja, genau", meinte Watson nur, „Darüber wollen Sie mir auch nicht mehr sagen, wie es scheint. Nun, das kann ich verstehen, aber was immer Sie denken, ich habe nicht vor Barry Allen zu verhaften. Der Flash arbeitet mit den Behörden zusammen, schon immer. Und David Singh beschützt ihn mit allen Mitteln, die er zusammenkratzen kann. Aber ich weiß, dass der Flash ein Held ist, er ist kein Vigilant wie Green Arrow. Er kann tun und lassen, was er will. Genau wie Sie, Miss Danvers."

„Sie wissen also, wer ich bin", stellte Kara fest.

„Natürlich. Sie tragen keine Maske und sind eine öffentliche Person. Mittels Gesichtserkennungssoftware war es kein Problem für uns festzustellen, dass Supergirl und Kara Danvers ein- und dieselbe Person sind. Nur, dass es keine Kara Danvers gibt. Es gibt nirgends Unterlagen über sie. Es gibt eine Alex Danvers in Ihrer Altersgruppe, aber die hat definitiv keine Superkräfte. Aber nun wissen wir auch, warum es nirgends Aufzeichnungen über Sie gibt, nicht wahr?", erklärte Watson, „Weil Sie nicht von hier stammen."

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Machtspiel war! Dass die Regierung nicht nicht-wissen kann, wer….", begann Kara triumphierend und verstummte dann, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wem sie gegenübersaß. Watson hob eine Augenbraue. „Lassen Sie mich raten. Ein Beta oder ein Alpha, der nicht ertragen kann, dass Sie als Omega tun und lassen, was Sie wollen", meinte sie.

Kara zog eine Grimasse. „Der neue Präsident. Auf meiner Erde arbeite ich seit Jahren mit einer Behörde zusammen, die so ähnlich ist wie ihre Organisation hier. Und plötzlich sagt man mir, ich muss offenbaren, wer ich bin, oder darf nicht mehr weiter mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Dabei werde ich nicht einmal bezahlt!", erklärte sie hitzig, „Dabei müssen Sie es einfach wissen! Es ist also nur eine Machtspiel."

Watson nickte wissend. „Ja, solche Leute gibt es immer wieder. Sie bekommen eine Position, der sie nicht gewachsen sind, und machen allen anderen das Leben schwer, indem sie deren Methoden in Frage stellen. Hören Sie, wenn diese Organisation so ist, wie wir hier, dann gibt es keinen Grund für Sie Ihre zivile Identität zu offenbaren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Viele Mitarbeiter dieser Spezialeinheit sind unter falschen Namen bei uns eingetragen. Nicht einmal ich weiß offiziell, wer sie alle sind, was nicht heißt, dass es ich es nicht doch weiß, aber es gibt Gründe dafür, warum es keine Unterlagen gibt. Als Regierungsbehörde schützen wir unsere Mitarbeiter. Und was immer Sie denken, es war niemals meine Idee, dass sich Oliver outet. Er hat entschieden öffentlich bekannt zu geben, warum er verhaftet wird, nicht ich. Was mich angeht, geht es niemanden etwas an, wer der Green Arrow ist. Und wer mit den Behörden arbeitet anstatt gegen sie, verdient es wie ein Verbündeter behandelt zu werden und nicht wie ein Feind", meinte sie, „So laufen die Dinge zumindest auf dieser Erde hier, und Sie sind gerne eingeladen darauf zu verweisen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal mit jemanden, der bei Ihnen das Sagen hat, darüber sprechen."

Oh, das würde sie. Mit Sicherheit. Es tat gut all das mal endlich von jemanden zu hören, der auf der anderen Seite stand. Keiner hatte das Recht zu versuchen sie zu dominieren, nicht nach allem, was sie getan hatte, nicht nach all den langen Jahren, die sie im Dienst der Regierung gestanden hatte.

Es klopfte, und Curtis trat ein. „Agent Watson, Sie wollten mich … Oh, hi, Supergirl", meinte er überrascht. Kara winkte ihm zu. „Hi, Curtis, ich brauche deine Hilfe", erklärte sie, „Du sollst etwas für mich hacken."

„Sie beide kennen sich … Natürlich kennen Sie sich", meinte Watson, „Nun, da ich nicht annehme, dass ich doch noch irgendetwas Nützliches erfahren werde: Versuchen Sie Oliver aus Ärger und der Presse herauszuhalten. Und viel Glück."

Kara nickte dankbar, sprang auf, und drückte Curtis den Teil von Amazo in die Hände. Der diesen daraufhin fast fallen ließ, kaum, dass er ihn hielt. „Uff. Der ist schwerer als er aussieht", meinte der männliche Omega.

„Ich trage ihn", bot Kara an und nahm den Teil zurück.

„Na dann. Folge mir in mein Labor", meinte Curtis, „Und auf den Weg dorthin kannst du mir ja sagen, was genau wir im Moment eigentlich dorthin tragen und warum."

* * *

Dank Curtis fanden sie heraus, dass sie nach Gotham mussten. Ein Beta namens John Deegan schien für die Entstehung und Programmierung von Amazo verantwortlich zu sein. Sie beschlossen dort erst einmal nur zu dritt hinzufahren. (Nun, ja, sie fuhren nicht wirklich hin). Und kamen in ihren zivilen Identitäten.

„Denkt daran, was Watson gesagt hat. Oliver Queen soll unauffällig bleiben", schärfte Oliver den anderen beiden ein, „Es gibt hier in der Stadt eine alte Bekannte von mir, die uns sicher bei der Suche nach Deegan helfen kann. Sie ist … hallo, hört ihr beide mir überhaupt zu?"

Kara und Barry schienen abgelenkt zu sein. Von Gotham. Oliver hatte fast vergessen, wie es jemanden, der die Stadt nicht kannte, ergehen konnte, wenn er zum ersten Mal hier war.

„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Nun, das ist Gotham. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber hier sieht es schon länger so aus", meinte Oliver, „Man sagt, dass nur diejenigen, die keine Hoffnung mehr haben, hier freiwillig herkommen."

Gotham war keine Stadt im eigentlichen Sinne, es war vielmehr ein Ort, an dem sich offensichtlich einmal eine Stadt befunden hatte. Die Gebäude standen noch – gerade so. Aber ansonsten… Alles war heruntergekommen, die Wände beschmiert, der Müll stapelte sich an den Straßenrändern, ständig waren im Hintergrund Polizeisirenen zu hören, und normale Bürger schienen sich nicht auf die Straße zu trauen.

„Aber was ist mit Batman?", wollte Barry wissen, „Hätte der nicht verhindern müssen, dass es soweit kommt?"

Oliver schnaubte ungläubig. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich an die Zeit erinnert, als er Barry kennengelernt hatte. Diesen jungen CSI-Helfer, der zu jung aussah, um die High-School abgeschlossen zu haben, und der an das Unmögliche glaubte, und Stories über unerklärliche Zwischenfälle sammelte. Natürlich würde jemand wie er an Batman glauben.

„Es gibt keinen Batman", erklärte Oliver kühl, „Batman ist ein Großstadtmythos. Ich bin der erste maskierte Vigilant." Kara warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den er aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Aber warum gibt es an dann so viele Patienten in Arkham Asylum, die von Batman berichten?", wollte Barry von ihm wissen.

„Kollektive Wahnvorstellungen. Dieser durchgeknallte Psychiater hatte doch dieses halluzinogene Gas entwickelt. Bevor er verurteilt wurde, wurde ihm nachgewiesen an der ganzen Stadt experimentiert zu haben", meinte Oliver wegwerfend, „Barry, glaub mir, es gibt keinen Batman in Gotham City. Ich war schon öfter hier. Und ich denke mal ein Mann, der sich als Feldermaus verkleidet, wäre mir aufgefallen."

Doch Barry wollte nicht locker lassen. „In der ersten Zeit galt auch der Arrow als Mythos, den niemand außerhalb von Starling City für real hielt", argumentierte er, „Und der Flash war zuerst auch nur ein Gerücht."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und konnte Kara grinsen sehen. „Ich bin sicher, Green Arrow ist immer noch Barrys Nummer Eins Vigilant, selbst, wenn es Batman geben sollte", versicherte der weibliche Omega ihm dann. Oliver verdrehte die Augen. Das hier war doch keine Frage von Eifersucht! Es war eine Frage, der Vernunft! Es war erwiesen, dass es keinen Batman gab!

Sie befanden sich nahe des GCPD, was es umso überraschender machte, dass sie im nächsten Moment von einer mit Pistolen bewaffneten Bande überfallen wurden. „Geld oder Leben!", rief der Anführer, ein nervös schwitzender Alpha.

„Okay, okay." Kara hatte beruhigend die Hände gehoben. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir können eine Lösung finden, die keine Gewalt", begann sie, doch in diesem Moment hatte Barry den bewaffneten Beta neben sich bereits niedergeschlagen, und griff den nächsten Möchtegern-Räuber an. _Oh, nein!_ Soviel dazu sich aus Ärger herauszuhalten.

„Scheiße, das ist Oliver Queen!", rief einer der Kriminellen und rannte los um zu fliehen, während Barry den nervösen Alpha-Anführer zu Boden drückte und zischte: „Du hast diese Stadt im Stich gelassen!"

„Barry, das reicht jetzt!", rief Oliver wütend, doch es war zu spät. Die Polizei von Gotham rückte an, und auf den Ausruf „Das ist Oliver Queen" hin richtete sie sämtliche Waffen auf Barry. „Das ist ein Missverständnis! Wir sind die Opfer hier!", erklärte Kara, „Diese Leute wollten uns überfallen. Oliver hat uns nur verteidigt!"

Wie auf Kommando gurgelte der Alpha zu Barrys Füßen: „Er ist verrückt, er wollte uns umbringen!" Oliver seufzte und hob nun auch seinerseits die Hände. Diese Polizisten wirkten auch wirklich nervös.

„Ergeben Sie sich, Sie sind verhaftet!", verkündete ein besonders mutiger Beta-Polizist.

„Wieso sind wir verhaftet?", beschwerte sich Barry, „Wie sie richtig gesagt hat: Wir sind die Opfer hier!" Er knurrte unwirsch, und Oliver konnte Chaos und Blut vor seinem Inneren Augen auf sie alle zukommen sehen. „ _Oliver!",_ bellte er, „Nimm die Hände hoch!"

Barry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, in dem sich mehr Düsternis spiegelte, als er jemals zuvor in den Augen des anderen Mannes gesehen hatte, und hob dann aber zu ihrer aller Glück doch noch seine Hände.

* * *

Geschlechtergetrennte Zellen waren wohl nicht in Mode in Gotham. Sie wurden alle drei in die gleiche Zelle im Polizeirevier gesteckt, und keiner der anwesenden Polizisten schien bereit zu sein „Oliver Queen" zuzuhören. Oder seine Proteste, dass man Omegas so nicht behandeln konnte, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Toll gemacht, Barry", warf Oliver dem Alpha aufgebracht fort, „Wirklich toll. Du musstest ja auf die Kerle losgehen, nicht wahr?"

Barry warf dem Omega einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich habe nur getan, was du an meiner Stelle getan hättest!", verteidigte er sich, immerhin war er der Alpha hier, oder etwa nicht?

„Oh, nein, das hätte ich nicht getan, weil ich so viel Hirn habe zu wissen, wann man seine Fäuste besser stecken lassen sollte und wann nicht!", zischte Oliver.

Barry schnappte nach Luft. „Hey, genug, das reicht!", verkündete Kara und trat zwischen bei beiden Männer, „Offensichtlich funktioniert dieses ganze Sei-der-andere hier in Gotham nicht. Am besten Barry ist wieder Barry, und Oliver ist wieder Oliver, zumindest fürs Erste."

„Nur, dass leider alle denken Oliver Queen wäre in die Stadt gekommen um Ärger zu machen", seufzte Oliver, „Watson wird mich umbringen. Oder besser gesagt: Sie wird dich umbringen, Barry."

Barry seufzte. „Ich will aber nicht für immer du sein", erklärte er, „Ich wollte doch nur … Die haben euch mit Waffen bedroht! Ich musste euch beschützen!"

„Wir können uns sehr gut selbst beschützen, Barry", meinte Kara sanft.

„Das weiß ich, aber in diesem Moment, da … war es, als würde ich es nicht wissen", lamentierte Barry, „Es ist furchtbar. Wie kann man nur so leben?"

Oliver warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Es ist nicht … es ist nicht nur schrecklich, wisst ihr?", meinte er dann leise, „Alle denken immer Alphas wären ständig aggressiv und besitzergreifend und promiskuitiv, aber in Wahrheit ist das nicht alles, was einen Alpha ausmacht. Dein Instinkt vorhin, da ging es nicht darum, dass du diesen Kerlen eine Lektion erteilen wolltest, es ging darum, dass du sie darauf aufmerksam machen wollest, dass sie uns nicht bedrohen sollen. _Uns_ , nicht dich. Für Alphas ist Liebe nicht immer einfach, aber letztlich ist sie es doch, denn sie funktioniert viel direkter als bei Betas. Wir zeigen unsere Zuneigung anstatt sie in Worte zu kleiden. Mit allem, was wir tun. Wir sind diejenigen, die das Rudel beschützen, nicht weil es unsere Aufgabe ist, sondern deswegen, weil wir unser Rudel lieben. Ich weiß ja selbst am besten wie überwältigend das sein kann. Dieser Instinkt, der dir sagt, dass du uns schützen musst. Aber, Barry, du musst auch lernen ihn manchmal die Stirn zu bieten. Es ist nicht einfach, aber es ist nötig."

Barry musterte ihn. „Alphas sind nicht so furchtbar, Oliver. Ich mag Alphas, das weißt du", meinte er langsam, „Es ist nur anders einer zu sein als einen zum Gefährten zu haben."

„Es ist auch nicht leicht ein Omega zu sein. Ich glaube, ich habe nie wirklich eingesehen, wie schwer das manchmal für euch sein muss", gestand Oliver ein, „Diese Polizisten haben uns gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, wir hätten für sie genauso gut unsichtbar sein können. Und dann diese ständigen …. Gefühle. Als würde man non-stop bombardiert werden, und das mit einer Intensität. … Und sie wechseln sich so schnell ab…." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das ist doch nicht anders als für andere, Oliver. Wir alle haben Gefühle. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass unsere uns deutlicher sagen, was wir empfinden. Du empfindest jetzt nicht stärker, du spürst nur klarer, was du eigentlich empfindest, jede einzelne Emotion von ihnen", meinte Kara.

„Und du machst das gut", fügte Barry hinzu, „Gerade eben, da wolltest du mich trösten, du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern es einfach getan, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Das ist es, was einen Omega ausmacht. Auch wir beschützen unser Rudel, nur nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie ein Alpha es tut. Wir beschützen seine Seele, sein Inneres. Wie du es getan hast, als du mir gesagt hast, dass ich mich ergeben soll."

Oliver nickte, und Barry fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Der Omega war in Ordnung. Sie alle waren in Ordnung. Hier würde ihnen keiner was tun. Hoffte er zumindest.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Zellenwand. „Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen. Was, wenn das alles eine Falle war? John Deegan. Wer ist er, und was will er? Ein gescheiteter Mediziner, der an der Universität von Gotham unterrichtet? Wie sollte der an die Mittel kommen um etwas wie Amazo zu schaffen?", meinte er, „Und was hat das alles mit der Version von diesem Wesen, das Cisco gesehen hat, zu tun?"

„Die Frage ist eher, wann die uns telefonieren lassen. Ohne Kaution kommen wir hier nicht so schnell wieder raus. Und Oliver Queen kann es sich nicht leisten aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Nicht einmal aus dem Gefängnis von Gotham", hielt Oliver dagegen.

Alle drei seufzten im Gleichklang. Doch dann erschien, wie gerufen, ein Beta-Polizist und verkündete: „Eure Kaution wurde bezahlt. Ihr dürft gehen." Alle drei wechselten verwirrte Blicke. Hatte Cisco sie gevibt und hatte daher gewusst, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten? Aber so schnell? Oder hatte sich die Polizei von Gotham an die Regierung gewandt, und Watson hatte sie ausgelöst?

Doch nein, als sie der Person gegenüberstanden, die sie ausgelöst hatte, war es niemand, den sie kannten, und mit all dem Tattoos und der legeren Kleidung wirkte sie auch nicht gerade wie eine FBI-Agentin. Es war ein weiblicher dunkelhaariger Omega, den Barry in seinen Leben noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Hi", begrüßte sie die drei Ausgelösten, „Kommt mit mir."

Kara zuckte die Schultern, und Oliver wirkte etwas verwirrt. Trotzdem folgten sie ihr. „Und wem haben wir unsere Freiheit zu verdanken?", wollte Barry wissen, den sie ja für Oliver halten musste.

„Kane", erklärte sie, „Ihr könnt mich Kane nennen."

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal: Mehr von Kate und eine Spur zu Deegan._

 _Reviews?_


	6. VI

**VI.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Kara/Kate, etwas Oliver/Kara und oder Barry/Kara (kommt auch die Sichtweise an)_

* * *

Sie wurden von einer Limousine von der Polizeistation weggebracht und dann vor einem hohen Gebäude herausgelassen, das sie betraten. Das alles kam Oliver doch überaus verdächtig vor. Ihre Retterin, Kane, sah nicht gerade nach jemanden aus, der regelmäßig mit Limousinen fuhr, und das Gebäude, in das sie sie führte, wirkte zwar genauso heruntergekommen wie alles andere in Gotham, doch Oliver erkannte sofort, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Es sollte nur so wirken als wäre es genauso heruntergekommen. Und es war mit beeindruckenden Überwachungstechnologie ausgestattet, die unauffällig genug war, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, wenn man nicht wusste, wie versteckte Kameras und Mikrophone normalerweise aussahen.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, wo sie sich genau befanden. „Das ist der Wayne-Tower", stellte Oliver fest.

„Hat Bruce Wayne uns ausgelöst?", wandte sich Barry an die Omega-Frau, die sie hergebracht hatte.

„Bruce Wayne wurde schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr in Gotham gesehen", erwiderte diese, „Ich habe euch ausgelöst. Bruce Wayne ist mein Cousin. Ich bin Kate Kane." Sie war also kein Bodyguard oder ähnliches. Oliver hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass sie von demjenigen, der ihre Kaution bezahlt hatte, geschickt worden war, um sie abzuholen, doch nun stellte sich heraus, dass sie es selbst gewesen war, die für ihre Freiheit bezahlt hatte. Oliver hatte von den Kanes gehört, sie waren mindestens so oft in den Schlagzeilen gewesen wie die Waynes - oder die Queens, was das anging.

 _Bruce Wayne ist also verschwunden? Das wusste ich nicht,_ dachte Oliver und speicherte diese Information in seiner imaginären „Relevant für Später"-Schublade ab.

„Wieso also ist Oliver Queen, der Green Arrow, in Gotham?", wollte Kate Kane wissen und sah bei dieser Frage Barry herausfordernd an. Barry fühlte sich im ersten Moment offenbar nicht angesprochen, doch auf Karas Räuspern hin, meinte er: „Oh, wir suchen jemanden. Einen Mann namens John Deegan."

„Wieso sucht ihr diesen Mann?", wollte ihre Gastgeberin wissen.

„Das ist kompliziert", räumte Barry ein, „Aber sagen wir so: Er ist für Ärger in Central City verantwortlich, zumindest nehmen wir das an. Wir wollen ihn finden, um ihn ein paar Fragen zu stellen."

„Können Sie uns dabei helfen ihn zu finden?", wollte Kara von der anderen Omega-Frau wissen. Diese nickte. „Ich denke, ich kann euch behilflich sein. Ihr könnt mein Equipment verwenden. Den besten Empfang habt ihr am Dach. Das W-Lan Passwort lautet _Alfred._ "

„Danke", meinte Oliver.

Kate Kane zuckte die Schultern. „Dankt mir nicht. Gotham hat schon genug Ärger am Hals. Es braucht nicht noch mehr durch Green Arrow", meinte sie.

Oliver fühlte sich ein wenig angegriffen. Ja, es war wahr, dass sie verhaftet worden waren, kaum, dass sie die Stadt betreten hatten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es immer überall automatisch Ärger gab, wo er hinging. Nun ja … eigentlich war es meistens schon so, aber …. Nun nach allem, was er bisher gesehen hatte, hatte Gotham genug eigenen Ärger, er konnte gar nicht für mehr sorgen. Da war er sich zumindest ziemlich sicher.

* * *

Es war nicht geplant gewesen im Arkham Asylum Chaos auszulösen. Es war nur irgendwie passiert. Wenn sie ihre Schritte zurückverfolgten, dann … konnte Barry immer noch nicht sagen, wie es soweit gekommen war, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Es war nicht seine Schuld! Seit Kane sie aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, waren die Dinge einfach nur immer chaotischer geworden.

Oliver konnte zwar nicht so gut mit Computern umgehen wie Felicity, aber gut genug um John Deegan zu finden, war er mit ihnen. Immerhin hatte es Zeiten gegeben, in denen er noch kein Team besessen hatte. Während Oliver recherchierte, hatte Barry den Kontakt getroffen, den sie ursprünglich hatten aufsuchen wollen. Es war eine Ex von Oliver, die …. nicht sehr begeistert darüber gewesen war den Alpha, der mit ihr geschlafen hatte und sie dann nie wieder angerufen hatte, wiederzusehen. Barry hatte versucht mehr Barry Allen als Oliver Queen zu sein, doch es half nichts. Die Frau – ein hitzköpfiger Beta - war zu wütend um ihm zuhören.

Kara schien sich indessen mit Kate Kane angefreundet zu haben. Zumindest roch sie so, als hätte sie sich in ihrer Nähe aufgefallen. Barry fragte sich, was die beiden Omegas wohl miteinander besprochen hatten, aber offenbar nichts, das sie zu Deegan führen konnte.

Sie fanden ihn schließlich trotzdem. Die Spur führte zum Arkham Asylum.

Dort unbemerkt hinzukommen, wäre nicht so einfach. Aber zumindest hatten sie inzwischen Verstärkung bekommen. Caitlin, Cisco und Diggle waren ihnen nach Gotham gefolgt. Offenbar waren sie in der Zwischenzeit von einem Flash aus einem anderen Universum kontaktiert worden, der sie gewarnt hatte, vor einer Art kosmischen Test. Barry wusste immer noch nicht, was das alles mit Deegan zu tun hatte, aber zumindest schienen Caitlin und Cisco inzwischen tatsächlich Barry in ihm zu sehen und nicht mehr Oliver. Diggle war eher unentschlossen fügte sich aber.

Auf jeden Fall gaben sie vor Caitlin als Patentien einliefern zu wollen, und inszinierten mit ihren Fluchtversuch eine Ablenkung, während sich Oliver und Barry heimlich ins Gebäude einschlichen. Mit seinem Speed konnte Oliver schneller zu Deegans Büro gelangen als die anderen, doch dann ging der Alarm los, und die Insassen der Nervenheilanstalt kamen frei, und das Chaos brach endgültig aus.

Barry musste sich immer noch daran gewöhnen seinen Speed nicht mehr zu haben und sich statt auf diesen beim Kämpfen nur noch auf reine Muskelkraft zu verlassen, doch immerhin war er nicht alleine im Chaos. Seine Freunde waren bei ihm. Zumindest solange bis sie voneinander getrennt wurden. Ein seltsamer maskierter Beta sorgte für Verwirrung, doch es war die Beta-Frau, die sich die Eiskanone aus der Asservatenkammer der Anstalt holte, die für den meisten Ärger sorgte. Zum Glück war Caitlin da um ihr mit ihren eigenen Eiskräften Paroli zu bieten, doch zuvor hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Kanister mit der Aufschrift „Crane" zu Boden krachten, und Gas aus diesen austrat, und dann….

… sah sich Barry mit einem Mal Adrian Chase gegenüber. Er kannte diesen Alpha eigentlich nicht wirklich, und zugleich schien es ihm als würde er ihn doch zu kennen. „Wieder das alte Spiel, Oliver?", neckte ihn Chase, bevor er nach ihm schlug, „Tust du so, als würdest du dich nicht vor mich fürchten, wenn wir beide wissen, dass ich das Einzige bin, was du wirklich fürchtest, da nur ich die Wahrheit über dich kenne und sie allen sagen könnte? Dass du bist wie ich, Oliver? Du bist kein Mörder, weil du denkst morden zu müssen, du bist ein Mörder, weil es dir Spaß macht Menschen zu töten! Sie alle verlassen dich, weil sie früher oder später die Wahrheit über dich erkennen! Und diejenigen, die nicht von selber gehen … nun, bei denen kann man nachhelfen. Du wusstest immer, dass ich irgendwann zurückkommen würde, nicht wahr? Mal sehen, Samantha hab ich erwischt, Thea nicht umfassend genug, und Diggle kaum, aber das lässt sich ändern. Wen soll ich mir diesmal vornehmen? Oh, ich weiß, Kara mit ein wenig Kryptonit, und dann geht es weiter nach Star City zu Curtis. Von einem Omega zum anderen!"

Barry bebte vor Wut, als er diese Drohung hörte. „Nein!", rief er und stürzte sich wütend auf diesen Mann, diesen Mann der Williams Mutter getötet hatte, und versucht hatte alle anderen zu töten, die Oliver am Herzen lagen. Er würde Kara nicht anrühren! Und auch sonst niemanden! Nie wieder! Mit einer Wut, wie er sie noch nie in sich gespürt hatte, stürzte er sich auf Prometheus.

* * *

 _Noch jemand mit einer Eiskanone? Werden das nicht langsam ein wenig viele von der Sorte?,_ wunderte sich Oliver noch, als plötzlich mit einem Mal der Reverse-Flash vor ihm stand. Sie hatten ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er nach dem Tod des Führers geflohen war, … und Barry ihn hatte gehen lassen.

„Hier steckst du also, Barry!", verkündete der böse Alpha-Speedster, „Mitten im Ärger, wie immer. Aber wie lange noch wirst du da sein um den Tag zu retten? Mhm? Wie lange noch, bis du für immer verschwindest? Und Iris für immer im Stich lässt? Oder wird es doch anders herum sein, wird sie sich der langen Reihe derer, die für dich gestorben sind, anschließen? Deiner Mutter, Eddie, Ronnie, deinem Vater, H.R., dem Professor. Nora. Nun, da sie niemals geboren werden wird, kannst du sie zumindest niemals enttäuschen. Aber wer bleibt dann noch um ihn dir zu nehmen? …. Savitar mit seinem Pizza-Gesicht war niemals der, von dem du dich in Acht hättest nehmen sollen, Barry. Nun, da es meine Zukunft nicht mehr gibt, kann ich endlich alles tun, was ich möchte, um dir weh zu tun. Und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit dem West-Allen-Clan ein endgültiges Ende zu bereiten!"

Oliver konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Barry das antat. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Thawne Iris tötete. „Nein!", schrie er und stürzte sich mit allem, was er hatte, auf den Reverse-Flash und schlug ihn so schnell und so oft wie er konnte.

Doch sein Feind schlug zurück, und sie schlugen aufeinander ein, wieder und wieder, und immer wieder. _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Barry noch einmal weh tust,_ schwor sich Oliver, _Und wenn ich dich dafür töten muss, dann werde ich es tun!_

Doch mit einem Mal war jemand anderer zwischen ihnen. Eine Gestalt, die aussah wie … eine Feldermaus? Seit sie vorhin das Batsignal gefunden hatten, was Barry mit „Sagst du immer noch, dass es keinen Batman gibt?" kommentiert hatte, war Oliver nicht mehr so verunsichert gewesen, was das anging, was er eigentlich wusste. Und dann … schlug ihn die Fledermaus auch noch nieder. Er hörte Killer Frost noch: „Wer zum Teufel bist du denn?" sagen, und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Kate Kane besaß wirklich viele Tattoos, und sie war die Beschützerin von Gotham City, wie es schien. Kara wusste natürlich, dass Bruce Wayne Batman war. Clark war zwar kein Plappermaul, aber darin Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten, war er auch erstaunlich schlecht, und als jemand mit genug eigenen Geheimnissen konnte Kara eins und eines zusammenzählen. Bruce Wayne war der Batman auf Erde-38, und offensichtlich war er auch der Batman auf Erde-1. Zumindest war er es gewesen.

Kara fand Kate Kane in Bruces ehemaligen Büro sitzend nachdenklich auf die Überwachungsbilder ihrer Besucher starren. Kara war weder überrascht noch verletzt darüber, dass ihre Gastgeberin sie überwachte, es war zu erwarten gewesen, immerhin wusste sie so gut wie nichts über sie alle. Und die Dinge, die sie über Oliver wusste, nun die waren teilweise vermutlich nicht besonders schmeichelhaft.

„Mein Cousin ist ein Freund von Bruce", erklärte Kara, „Nun eigentlich eher ein Frenemie, aber … er kennt ihn sehr gut."

Kate nickte abgehackt. „Ich denke manchmal, dass ich ihn nicht so gut gekannt habe, wie ich dachte", erwiderte sie und klang dabei bitter. Kein Wunder, sie musste spätestens seit seinem Verschwinden all seine Geheimnisse herausgefunden haben. Ein Batman, der seine Heimat im Stich ließ, einfach aufgab. Dafür musste es gute Gründe geben. Als jemand, der selbst schon oft am Boden gewesen war, und eng mit jemanden verwandt war, der noch öfter am Boden gewesen war, wusste sie, dass es nicht immer leicht war ein Held zu sein, manchmal sogar sehr schwer. Aber die wenigstens von ihnen gaben freiwillig auf.

„Kann es sein, dass ihm die Last den einen Menschen nach außen hin präsentieren zu müssen, und ein anderer im Inneren zu sein, einfach zu viel wurde, und er deswegen verschwunden ist?", wollte Kara wissen und dachte daran, wie sehr sie es hasste, immer wieder vorgeben zu müssen nur die arme schwache Kara Danvers oder nur die unbesiegbare Omega-Kriegerin Supergirl zu sein. Sie war weder das eine noch das andere. Beide Hälften ihres Wesens gehörten zu ihr. Und die Regierung wollte von ihr, dass sie das auch offen zugab. Und so sehr sie sich nicht vorschreiben lassen wollte, was sie zu tu hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch alles einfacher machen würde wie Oliver in der Öffentlichkeit als die zu leben, die sie war.

Kate wirkte bitter, als sie antwortete: „Er ist hier oben gesessen, Tag für Tag, und musste dabei zusehen, wie die Stadt um deren Rettung er gekämpft hat vor die Hunde geht. Ich glaube, deswegen ist er untergetaucht, weil er das einfach nicht mehr ertragen hat." Kara konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie nicht wusste, ob das wirklich so war, aber sie konnte auch spüren, dass sie selbst so empfand. Dass es sie frustrierte ihrer Heimat beim Zerfallen zuzusehen. „Die meisten Milliardäre, die ich kenne, haben weniger schäbige Büros. Und um einiges weniger Tattoos", meinte Kara.

Kate Kane lächelte hintergründig. „Und das sind nur die, die du sehen kannst", meinte sie. _Oh nein, ich kann sie alle sehen,_ hätte Kara fast geantwortet, aber erstens, tat sie sowas nicht (egal, was Heatwave behauptete), und zweitens … nun zweitens, war sie sehr glücklich mit Mon-El und lebte in einem anderen Universum, und diese Antwort würde nach allem anderen klingen, nicht aber danach.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer leicht ist, das Vermächtnis von anderen fortzusetzen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man diejenigen, die man stolz machen will, geliebt hat", merkte Kara an, „Und für uns Omegas ist es doppelt schwer, weil es so viele gibt, die denken, wir könnten das, was die anderen Geschlechter können, nicht ebenfalls tun."

Kate nickte nachdenklich. „Bruce war kein besonders guter Geschäftsmann, aber er wusste sich mit Leuten zu umgeben, die es waren. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, weiß ich zwar, was ich tue, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl alleine gegen einen Strom anzukämpfen, der mich zu verschlingen droht", erklärte sie.

„Meiner Erfahrung nach hilft es, wenn man solche Dinge nicht alleine tut. Freunde helfen", meinte Kara, „Denn die lassen einen niemals im Stich." Anders als zum Beispiel die Regierung.

„Freunde", wiederholte Kate und nickte in Richtung des Monitors ihres Bildschirms, „wie diese beiden dort? Ständig am Kabbeln über Gott und die Welt?"

Kara lächelte, als sie diese Beschreibung hörte. „Je mehr man sich streitet, desto größer ist die Zuneigung, so heißt es doch", meinte sie, „Worauf es letztlich ankommt ist, dass man einander den Rücken stärkt. Und Barry und Oliver würden sich niemals nicht den Rücken stärken."

An dieses Gespräch musste Kara denken, als sie die Feldermausfrau zwischen dem ohnmächtigen Flash und dem ohnmächtigen Green Arrow stehen sah. „Angstgas", erklärte die Frau und deutete auf den Kanister, der am Boden lag, „Es lässt sie die Dinge sehen, die sie am Meisten fürchten. Sie hätten sich gegenseitig verletzt oder schlimmeres."

Killer Frost wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Caitlin, ist schon gut. Sie ist auf unserer Seite", erklärte Kara überzeugt, woraufhin der Alpha-Beta seine Hand, die Eisfunken sprühte, sinken ließ. „Habt ihr Deegan?", wollte sie stattdessen von Kara wissen.

„Nein, er ist entkommen, aber wir haben das Buch, das er hatte", meinte Cisco, der den besagten Gegenstand in den Händen hielt, „Und da er mit dem Buch fliehen wollte, nehme ich an, es war ihm wichtig."

„Dann sammelt eure Freunde ein, und nichts wie raus hier", meinte die Feldermausfrau, „Bevor ihr hier noch mehr Ärger auslöst."

„Wenn Insassen entkommen sind, dann können wir dir dabei helfen sie wieder einzufangen", bot Kara an.

„Nein, danke", meinte die Frau mit den langen roten Haaren, die eindeutig eine Perücke waren, an, „Je weniger ihr helft, desto besser ist es für diese Stadt hier."

„Das ist wirklich schade", meinte Kara, „Ich denke, wir beide wäre ein tolles Duo."

„Das beste der Welt", bestätigte die Fledermausfrau, „Aber im Moment gibt es Dringenderes." Sie deutete auf das Buch in Ciscos Händen.

Kara hob unterdessen Oliver auf, und Killer Frost Barry („Nein, es sind nicht die Kostüme, die eingegangen sind", murmelte sie währenddessen), und dann lasen sie Diggle auf und verließen sie die Irrenanstalt wieder.

Sie versammelten sich in einer der herutergekommenen Ecken der Stadt und warteten darauf, dass Barry und Oliver wieder zu sich kamen. Barry sprang mit einem Schrei auf, und Oliver war nur etwas stiller, als er erwachte. „Was ist passiert? Thawne….", wollte er wissen.

„War niemals hier. Ihr ward halluzinogenen Gas ausgesetzt und habt einander bekämpft", erklärte Kara, „Und sie…" Sie deutete auf Batman in Weiblich.

Barrys Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick, und Oliver starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wer zum Teufel bist du denn?", wunderte er sich.

„Du weißt, wer sie ist", seufzte Kara.

„Was mich eher interessiert ist, ob ihr habt, weswegen ihr gekommen seid", erklärte Kate Kane, denn niemand anderer steckte hinter der Maske der Fledermausfrau.

Alle sahen Cisco an. „Ich denke schon. Dieses Buch, es fühlt sich an wie … Und in meiner Vision habe ich es gesehen", erklärte er.

„Deegan, er hat es benutzt um die Realität umzuschreiben", erklärte Oliver, „Er wollte sich selbst zum Flash machen, soviel hat er mir gegenüber zugegeben, bevor er versucht hat zu fliehen."

„Nun, wenn ihr es habt, und er es nicht mehr hat, ist er keine Gefahr mehr, und ihr könnt aus Gotham verschwinden", beschloss Batwoman.

„Klar, aber ….das heißt dann auch, dass … ehm …. ein Trip mit dem Batmobile außer Frage steht, ja?", warf Barry schnell ein.

„Barry!", zischte Oliver.

„Was? So etwas wie ein Arrow-Mobile gibt es ja nicht!", verteidigte sich Barry, „Sonst wäre ich damit schon längst gefahren!"

"Ich auch", murmelte Diggle.

„Verschwindet einfach", meinte Kate ernst, die es nicht zu beeindrucken schien, dass Oliver Queen mit dem Vornamen Barry angesprochen wurde.

Kara trat neben sie. „Wo immer dein Cousin auch ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass er stolz auf dich ist und auf all das, was du tust", meinte sie gedämpft.

„Das hoffe ich zumindest", gab Kate zu.

„Und das sind wirklich eine Menge Tattoos", fügte Kara noch hinzu, woraufhin der andere Omega lachte und meinte: „Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Kara Danvers kein einziges auf ihrem Körper hat."

„Na ja…." Kara wog den Kopf hin und her.

„Kara, hör auf zu flirten, wir gehen!", rief Oliver in ihre Richtung. Kara errötete ein wenig, räusperte sich dann, nickte Kate noch einmal zu, und ging zurück zu den anderen, während Cisco eine Öffnung erzeugte. „Nachdem Oliver nicht will, dass das Buch der Regierung in die Hände fällt, gehen wir zu _StarLabs",_ erklärte er.

„Ist mir recht", meinte Kara, „Solange wir das alles nur irgendwie lösen."

Nur, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde, wie sie in diesem Moment dachte.

* * *

 _A/N: Das war also Gotham. Mehr über Batwoman könnt ihr im „Dark Knightress"-One-Shot in „Road to Finale Crisis" nachlesen._

 _Ich habe Diaz mit Chase ausgetauscht, weil Diaz in der Funktion als Olivers größter Feind für mich einfach nicht funktioniert. (Ich finde ihn sogar überaus langweilig). Adrian ist der, der ihm wirklich geschadet hat, wie keiner vor ihm, und zwar vor allem seiner Psyche. Ein paar Monate im Gefängnis sind dagegen nichts (die außerdem auch nur zu Stande kamen, weil viele andere wissentlich und unwissentlich dabei geholfen haben Oliver in Bedrängnis zu bringen)._

 _Nächstes Mal gibt es einen weiteren Flash und den Monitor._

 _Reviews?_


	7. VII

**VII.**

* * *

Das Buch, das sie Deegan abgenommen hatten, war ohne Zweifel ein ganz besonderes Buch. Cisco und Caitlin untersuchten das Buch zusammen mit Curtis, der ganz „zufällig" in _StarLabs_ vorbei sah, während Diggle sich bei Argus zurückmelden musste und sie wieder verließ. Und während all dem war Oliver immer noch Barry und Barry immer noch Oliver.

„Alles in allem könnt ihr froh sein, dass ihr Hitzeunterdrücker und Brunfthemmer nehmt", meinte Kara dazu, „Ansonsten wäre das hier noch verwirrender als ohnehin schon ist."

„Aber ich habe keine …." Oliver verstummte und wandte sich Barry zu. „Nimmst du normalerweise Hitzeunterdrücker?", wollte er von dem ehemaligen Alpha wissen.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin mit einem Alpha verheiratet", erwiderte Barry.

„Aber ich habe keine genommen, seit ich du bin! Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht! Oh, mein Gott, all der Stress! Jeden Moment könnte meine Hitze ausbrechen!", erkannte Oliver und geriet offensichtlich in Panik.

Barry seufzte. „Ollie, ganz ruhig. Denkst du wirklich, Iris hätte ihren Ehemann gemeinsam mit einem Alpha eingesperrt, wenn sie nicht vorgesorgt hätte?", wandte er ein, „Die haben uns mit dem Kaffee nicht nur betäubt, sondern auch mit Unterdrückern und Hemmern gefüttert. Oder was denkst du, warum bei dir bisher noch keine Pre-Hitze-Symptome aufgetreten sind? Und das trotz all dem Stress? Oder warum ich nicht gleich in Brunft geraten bin, als wir in Gotham überfallen wurden?"

Oliver schien darüber nachzudenken. „Du hast recht", meinte er dann, „Irgendwie habe ich darüber nie nachgedacht. Ich meine, mein Zyklus war immer unregelmäßig, und Omegas lösen bei mir eigentlich so gut wie nie Brunft aus, weil ich selten welche treffe, die gerade eine Hitze erleiden, also … war das meine letzte Sorge."

„Nun, es war eine meiner ersten", gab Barry zurück, „Aber wie gesagt, meine Frau hat vorgesorgt."

Oliver wirkte über diese Offenbarung auch nicht besonders begeister. Ohne sein Wissen unter Medikamente gesetzt zu werden, war ihm offenbar auch nicht besonders recht. Barry hingegen war es auf jeden Fall lieber als die Alternative. Dabei erinnerte e er sich an noch etwas, das sie besprechen mussten. „Kara, kannst du uns für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen?", bat Barry seine Freundin deswegen.

„Klar, ich wollte mich sowieso noch mit Iris austauschen. Über … alles, was es so Neues gibt", meinte der Omega und ging dann hinüber zu Barrys besorgt wirkender Ehefrau, die Cisco, Curtis, und Caitlin bei ihren Untersuchungen des Buches zusahen.

Oliver sah Barry fragend an. „Als ich diesem Gas ausgesetzt war, da hab ich Adrian Chase gesehen", erklärte dieser langsam.

„Ich habe den Reverse-Flash gesehen", meinte Oliver, „Offenbar halten uns sogar die Chemikalien dieser Welt für den anderen."

„Die Dinge, die er gesagt hat…." Barry unterbrach sich. „Ich weiß ja, dass du viel durchgemacht hast, Oliver, aber ich dachte nicht, dass dich das alles so sehr mitgenommen hat. So sehr, dass du … so wenig von dir selbst hältst."

Oliver zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", behauptete er.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht darüber reden willst. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht so gut kenne wie andere, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Du bist kein Mörder, Oliver. Du bist nicht wie Chase oder wie der Führer, du bist besser als sie. Was wir tun, ist nicht immer leicht, und ja, es fordert manchmal Opfer. Keiner weiß das besser als ich. Aber du solltest nicht die Schuld für alles, was in deinem Leben passiert ist, bei dir suchen. Auch andere Menschen treffen Entscheidungen nicht nur du. Dass Felicity dich verlassen hat, hat nichts mit dir zu tun, und alles mit ihr", meinte er.

„Offensichtlich hat es doch alles mit mir zu tun. Selbst Iris ist dieser Meinung. Und vielleicht war es besser, dass sie gegangen ist, immerhin könnte das ihr Leben retten", gab Oliver zurück.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es nur auf diese beiden Möglichkeiten hinausläuft? Zu sterben oder dich zu verlassen? Du hast immer noch John. Du hast immer noch Curtis", meinte Barry und deutete in die Richtung des großgewachsenen Omegas.

„Aber nicht wirklich. Ich hatte sie schon lange verloren, bevor ich mich entschieden habe ins Gefängnis zu gehen, und das zu recht. Sie haben mich angesehen und erkannt, was ich bin. Was du nicht sehen willst. Und das gefällt mir ja ganz gut, aber eines Tages wirst du mich ansehen und wirst sehen, was alle anderen bereits erkannt haben, und dann wirst auch du mich verlassen", behauptete Oliver.

Barry schnaubte. „Das ist Blödsinn", erklärte er, „eines kann ich dir versichern, ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich. Falls du also nicht vorhast vollkommen durchzudrehen und reihenweise unschuldige Leute zu ermorden, werde ich weiterhin zu dir stehen. Und selbst, wenn du das doch tun solltest, selbst dann würde ich vielleicht immer noch zu dir stehen. Solange wir beide da sind, werde ich dich nicht verlassen."

„Mhm", meinte Oliver, „Ja, die Halluzination von Thawne hat so etwas erwähnt. Geht es um diese Schlagzeile aus der Zukunft? Die Zukunft kann man verändern. Sie wurde schon mal geändert, erinnerst du dich? Iris lebt, oder etwa nicht? Du hast ihr Schicksal verändert."

Barry seufzte. „Ich glaube, und darüber habe ich schon mal mit Ray und den anderen gesprochen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man ändern kann, und andere Dinge, die man nicht ändern kann, die fixe Punkte in der Raum-Zeit sind, die einfach geschehen müssen, egal was man tut", gab er sie, „Und du weißt ja, dass ich immer versuche das Positive an allen zu sehen und in eine Zukunft zu blicken, die die beste aller Welten präsentiert, aber, was wenn ich mich irre, was wenn manches einfach nicht gut ausgehen kann?"

Oliver blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist es das, was Joe gemeint hat? Was ist los, Barry? Wie hast du Nora enttäuscht?", wollte er wissen.

Barry konnte es nicht sagen. Nicht, nachdem er Oliver gerade versprochen hatte immer an seiner Seite zu sein. „Ich habe nur Angst sie immer zu enttäuschen, egal was ich tue", erklärte er, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich das Schlimmste hinter mir habe und endlich mein Happy End bekomme, werde ich eines Besseren belehrt."

Oliver nickte. „Ich weiß, auch du hast viel durchgemacht. Ich vergesse das manchmal und tue so als wäre dein Leid nichts im Vergleich zu meinen, aber in Wahrheit habe ich das immer am Meisten an dir bewundert, Barry, dass du all diese Tragödien erlebt hast, und trotzdem immer noch positiver Mensch geblieben bist. Dass du im Grunde deines Herzen immer noch ein Optimist bist. Du und Kara, ihr könnt das. Weiter an das Gute glauben, während ich …. jeden Glauben daran vermutlich in der Sekunde verloren habe, als …."

„Als was?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Als mein Vater vor meinen Augen einem anderen Crewman, der mit uns im Rettungsboot saß, erschossen hat um unsere Chancen auf Rettung zu verbessern. Und seit dem scheint jedes Mal, wenn ich mir erlaube doch noch an eine bessere Zukunft zu glauben. das nächste Schreckliche zu passieren", schloss Oliver, „Und ein Omega zu sein hat das nicht geändert, nicht in meinem Inneren. Ich warte schon jetzt auf den nächsten Tiefschlag."

„Deswegen muss man die Gegenwart genießen, weil man nie weiß, was als nächstes kommt", meinte Barry, „Vielleicht ist es das, was uns beide voneinander unterscheidet. Wir beide haben Angst vor der Zukunft, aber ich lasse mich davon nicht beherrschen, zumindest meistens nicht. Ich konzentriere mich nicht darauf, was ich verloren habe, sondern darauf, was ich in meinem Leben immer noch habe. Und auch du hast Gutes in deinen Leben. Du hast deine Schwester, und deine Freunde, und bald wirst du auch wieder William haben. Du brauchst keine Felicity um glücklich zu sein. Und Watson ist nicht dein Ende, sie ist nur eine Zwischenstation. Ich habe immer daran geglaubt, dass der Arrow ein wahrer Held ist, und das tue ich noch. Du wirst uns alle retten, Oliver, du wirst schon sehen."

„Barry! Oliver! Es geschieht schon wieder!", rief Cisco, und alle eilten zu der Dimensionsöffnung, die sich öffnete. Die anderen hatten rech gehabt, der Mann dahinter war ein Flash, und er sah aus wie Jay Garrick (und damit wie Barrys Vater), nur dass sein Kostüm nicht stimmte.

„Endlich, endlich konnte ich euch erreichen. Der Monitor, das Buch", keuchte er. Doch er war schon wieder am Flackern und Verschwinden.

„Oliver", wandte sich Barry an den Omega, „Du musst ihn holen und zu uns ziehen."

Oliver sah ihn an, als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln. „Soll das ein Witz sein?", empörte er sich, „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie das gehen soll! Wally…."

„Ist mit Ralph auf Patrouille. Selbst bei seiner Geschwindigkeit könnte sich die Öffnung wieder schließen, bis er hier ist", meinte Iris streng, „Tu es."

„Ich weiß, dass du es kannst", betonte Barry.

Oliver seufzte. „Einfach in die Speed Force rennen, und von dort nimmst du ihn mit. Hierher", wies Barry ihn an. Oliver schien immer noch seine Zweifel zu haben, tat aber wie ihm geheißen worden war. Gerade in dem Moment, als das Abbild des anderen Flash wieder verschwand. Sie warteten ein paar Sekunden lang nervös ab, und dann…. standen Oliver und der andere Flash wieder vor ihnen.

„Jay, bist du das?", wollte Caitlin wissen.

Der Flash, den Oliver mitgebracht hatte, trug einen roten Anzug im Stil von Barrys Anzügen, doch aus anderem Material. Er war ein Omega, so viel war offensichtlich, aber er war nicht Jay Garrick von Erde-3. „Entschuldigung", meinte Cisco und nahm sich genetisches Material von ihm.

„Dad?", fragte Barry zögernd.

Der Flash schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Name lautet Barry Allen", erklärte er, „Ich bin hier her gekommen um euch zu warnen. Vor diesem Buch." Er deutete auf das Buch, das immer noch vor Curtis lag. „Und vor seinem Besitzer."

„Er ist ein kosmisches Wesen, das sich der Monitor nennt, auch wenn das nicht sein Name ist. Er testet Welten. Er hat meine Welt getestet, doch wir haben versagt. Dieses Buch, man nennt es das Buch des Schicksals. Mit ihm kann man die Realität umschreiben", erklärte der andere Barry Allen.

„Mhm", machte Cisco indessen, der sich die Datenanalyse des genetischen Materials ihres Gastes ansah, „Allen-DNS kann ich bestätigen. Ansonsten sind das Interessanteste die Marker seines Heimatsuniversums. Harry würde das hier lieben. Dieser Barry Allen hier kommt aus keiner der uns bekannten 53 Welten. Was erklären könnte, warum es so schwer für ihn war uns zu erreichen."

„Moment. Ich bin verwirrt", wandte Kara ein, „Habt ihr nicht gesagt, es gibt nur diese 53 Welten. Plus andere Dimensionen, die zwar zum Multiversum gehören, aber eben keine Dimensionen im Sinne unserer beiden Heimatdimensionen sind?"

„Nein, das Multiversum ist unendlich", erklärte Barry, „Keiner weiß, wie viele Dimensionen es gibt."

„Ja, das hast du mir damals, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, erklärt, aber letztes Jahr hat Dr. Wells gesagt, dass es nur 53 Paralleldimensionen gibt", widersprach Kara.

„So hat er das zwar nicht gesagt, aber …. Wartet mal….!" Cisco bemalte ihre durchsichtige Denkwand mit einem Stift. „Wie Barry gesagt hat, ist das Multiversum unendlich, aber … wir befinden uns hier in einem Cluster von 53 nahezu identischen benachbarten Universen. Aufgrund der geographischen Nähe, wenn ihr so wollt, und der Ähnlichkeit dieser Welten können wir zwischen diesen Welten ohne größere Probleme hin und her reisen. Dieser Barry Allen hier kommt aber aus einem anderen Cluster benachbarter Universen, die weiter drüben liegen, etwa hier. Deswegen stammt er von einer Erde, ist ein Speedster, hat Zugang zur Speed Force und all das, konnte uns aber nicht so leicht erreichen." Er malte entsprechende Kreise mit darin befindlichen kleineren Kreisen auf und dann eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die wohl die Speed Force darstellen sollte.

„Meine Erde heißt Erde-90", bot der andere Barry Allen an, dem das Alles genauso neu zu sein schien wie ihnen.

„Das ist …. alles sehr kompliziert", meinte Kara.

„Und es spielt keine Rolle", sagte der andere Barry Allen, „Was eine Rolle spielt ist der…."

In diesem Moment kam Sherloque hereingestürmt und drehte den Fernseher auf. In einer Sondersendung war ein dunkelhäutiges seltsam gekleidetes Wesen auf den Straßen von Central City zu sehen. „C'est lui", meinte er.

„Das ist er!", bestätigte der andere Barry Allen, „Der Monitor. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor er eurer Welt das gleiche antut wie meiner. Ich bin der Letzte, alle anderen sind tot."

„Ich informiere Wally und Ralph", meinte Iris.

„Kara, kannst du mich mitnehmen?", wandte sich Barry an den weiblichen Omega. „Klar", meinte dieser, und die anderen beiden Speedster waren bereits losgerannt. „Ich hätte uns alle einfach hinbreachen können, das wisst ihr schon, oder?", maulte Cisco noch, während die Kryptonierin mit Barry in ihrem Armen los flog. Zeit denjenigen zu konfrontieren, der hinter all dem steckte.

* * *

Dieser Monitor war eine beeindruckende Gestalt, das musste man ihn lassen. Er roch …. Nun Oliver konnte nicht wirklich sagen, wonach er roch, nur dass er anders roch als alle anderen Wesen, die er jemals zuvor getroffen hatte. Selbst die Dominators, die immerhin Außerirdische gewesen waren, hatten immer noch nach den drei sekundären Geschlechtern gerochen, doch der Monitor, nun er roch einfach anders.

Oliver, Barry, Kara, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Wally, und der andere Barry Allen-Speedster standen dem Monitor gegenüber. „Wer bist du, und was willst du von uns?!", wollte Oliver von dem Mann, der laut dem fremden Speedster Monitor genannt wurde, wissen.

„Mein Name lautet Mor Novu, und ich bin auf der Suche nach Champions. Eine große Krise wird kommen, die letzte große Krise, die das Ende von allen bedeuten kann", erklärte der Monitor, „Nur diejenigen, die würdig sind, sind in der Lage uns alle zu retten. Bisher habt ihr euch als würdig erwiesen, doch der Test ist noch nicht vorbei." Und mit diesen Worten erschien das Buch, das Buch des Schicksals, das eigentlich in _StarLabs_ war und sich unter Bewachung von Curtis, Iris, und Sherloque befand, in den Händen von Mor Novu.

„Nein!", rief der fremde Flash aus, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dieser Erde antust, was du meiner Welt angetan hast!" Und dann stürzte er auf Mor Novu zu. Oliver war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der einzige andere, der seinen Angriff sehen konnte, Wally war, aber so schnell der Angriff erfolgte, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei.

„Eines muss ich dir lassen, Barry, du gibst nicht so leicht auf", seufzte Mor Novu und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, und im nächsten Moment schien sich der ältere Speedster in Nichts aufzulösen.

„Nein!" Dieser Schrei war von Olivers Barry gekommen.

Mor Novus kalter Blick traf ihn, und Oliver stellte sich schützend vor seinen Barry. Diesen würde er nicht auch noch auslöschen. „Euer Test geht in die nächste Runde!", verkündete er und im nächsten Moment erschien neben ihm John Deegan, der überaus verwirrt wirkte.

„Was?", murmelte der Beta, und Oliver konnte nicht anders als sich über die Unfairness dieser ganzen Geschichte zu ärgern. Sie hatten das Buch bereits gehabt! Sie hatten Deeagn besiegt! Doch nun sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein!

„Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance", erklärte der Monitor Deegan, „Das letzte Mal hast du in zu kleinen Kategorien gedacht. Und zu unspezifisch. Du wollest, dass derjenige, dessen Leben sich am grundlegendsten von dem des Flashs unterscheidet zum Flash wird. Doch das warst nicht du, es war Green Arrow, weil sein Leben und das vom Flash viele Gemeinsamkeiten besitzen, sie aber vollkommen anders auf die Dinge, die ihnen widerfahren, reagieren. Was du also tun musst ist nicht mehr abstrakt zu denken sondern eindeutig. Versuch es also noch einmal, und denk dieses Mal größer." Und mit diesen Worten drückte er Deegan das Buch wieder in die Hände.

„Haltet ihn auf!", rief Oliver und rannte los, genau wie Wally, doch Deegan hatte das Buch bereits aufgeschlagen, und sie stellten fest, dass sich keiner von ihnen vom Fleck rühren konnte. Die beiden Speedster hingen mitten im Laufen fest, während alle andern wie angewurzelt da standen, mit Ausnahme von Kara, die losgeflogen war, und nun unbewegt in der Luft hing als würde sie schweben.

Und dann veränderte sich Deegan. Der Beta, der nun das Buch in den Händen hielt, sah nicht mehr aus wie der dürre zerzauste John Deegan, nein, er war das Ebenbild von Clark Kent, nur dass sein Superman-Anzug schwarz war und nicht blau, gelb, und rot.

Oliver konnte Kara entsetzt keuchen hören, und dann … war sie auf einmal verschwunden. Genau wie wenigen Momente später Wally, Ralph, Cisco, und auch Caitlin.

Und dann war auf einmal Deegan verschwunden, samt Buch, genau wie der Monitor.

Oliver sah sich um und erkannte, dass er einzige, der noch neben ihm stand, Barry war. Doch er trug nicht mehr sein Green Arrow-Outfit. Und Oliver trug nicht mehr den Flash-Anzug. Sie beide waren im selben Outfit gekleidet: In schwarzen Lederhosen, Lederjacken, mit schwarzen Halstüchern. _Warum sehen wir aus wie Biker?,_ wunderte sich Oliver. Dann fiel es ihm auf: Barry roch wieder nach Omega. Nicht mehr nach Alpha.

„Barry! Du bist wieder du!", stellte Oliver fest.

„Ja, ich …" Der Omega verstummt und stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. „Mein Speed ist immer noch weg", stellte er fest und schnupperte dann in Olivers Richtung. „Zumindest bist du wieder ein Alpha", meinte er.

Dass sie wieder die richtigen Geschlechter hatten, sollte ihnen zumindest ein kleiner Trost sein, aber in Wahrheit fühlte Oliver keine Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, sondern nur neue Sorgen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen zu sein. Was immer Deegan mit der Realität angestellt hatte, es musste mehr sein als sich selbst zu Supermans Ebenbild zu machen und ihnen Biker Outfits zu verpassen.

„Oh, mein Gott, das sind die Zwillinge!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die Oliver erstaunt vertraut vorkam, und von der er eigentlich angenommen hätte, dass er sie nie wieder hören würde. Malcolm Merlyn stand gesund und munter hinter ihm, trug eine Polizei-Uniform, und zielte mit einer Pistole auf Oliver und Barry. „Ihr seid verhaftet! Keine Bewegung!", bellte er.

Barry hob die Hände. „Das ist alles ein Missverständnis", begann er, doch in diesem Moment trat Ricardo Diaz, ebenfalls in Polizeioutfit, neben Malcolm und verkündete: „Bist du verrückt? Der Befehl lautet bei Sichtung töten!" Nun von Diaz war so eine Einstellung wohl zu erwarten, egal in welcher Realität.

„Und wenn wir uns ergeben?", schlug Barry vor, während Oliver seine Muskeln anspannte.

Diaz seufzte. „Tja, wenn ihr euch ergebt … erschießen wir euch trotzdem", meinte er trocken, und begann auch schon zu schießen.

Oliver riss Barry aus der Schussbahn und zerrte den Omega hinter sich her, während auch noch Malcolm damit begann auf sie zu schießen, und während sie davon liefen, fiel Olivers Blick auf ein riesiger Fahndungsplakat mit seinem und Barrys Gesicht darauf. Ja, Deegan hatte mit der Realität definitiv mehr angestellt, als sich zu Supermans Ebenbild zu machen und ihnen Biker-Outfits zu verpassen.

* * *

 _A/N: Damit beginnen wir den dritten Teil des Crossovers. Und ja, Diaz hat doch noch einen Auftritt bekommen, dafür kein Joe, einfach weil ich ihn, glaube ich, in meinem Verse bisher noch nie in den Fics selbst erwähnt habe, also wozu ihn jetzt einbauen?_

 _Und ja, das Multiversum. Ursprünglich sprachen sie von unendlichen Universen. Dann in den letzten zwei Staffeln oder so begannen sie mit dem New 52-Unsinn und reduzierten die Anzahl der Paralleluniversen auf 53. Aber, wie mein Bruder so schon gefragt hat, wie kann der Old Man Barry von Erde-90 stammen (die so heißt weil das die Erde ist auf der die 90'er Jahre „Flash"-Serie spielt), wenn es nur 52-Erden plus Erde-X gibt?_

 _Was mit Kara passiert ist, erfahrt ihr das nächste Mal._

 _Reviews?_


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erwähnung von Sanvers, ein paar Hinweise auf Alex/Caitlin_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von vergangenem Character Death, Sexual Humor (sorry)_

* * *

Und dann von einem Moment zum anderen fand sie sich in einer Zelle wieder. Und nicht irgendeiner Zelle, sondern einer in der Pipeline von _StarLabs._ Und sie trug Gefängniskleidung. _Was ist gerade passiert?,_ fragte sich Kara. Sie war auf Deegan zugeflogen, der sich in ein Ebenbild von Clark verwandelt hatte, das wusste sie noch. Und nun … nun war sie in dieser Zelle. _Ich verstehe,_ dachte sie, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht verstand, _Er hat die Realität erneut umgeschrieben._

Nur, dass sie diesmal in die Veränderungen mit einbezogen worden war, wie es schien. Da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel, verlangte sie lauthals ihre Freilassung. Nicht, weil sie sich davon Erfolg versprach, sondern da diese die einzige Methode war, die ihr einfiel, um mehr über ihre momentane Situation in Erfahrung zu bringen. „Halt den Mund, Omega!" Es war Caitlin, die vor ihrer Zelle stand, doch sie trug eine fremdartige Uniform, und ihr Haar war grau und nicht weiß wie das von Killer Frost und braun wie das von Caitlin Snow.

„Caitlin, ich bin es, Kara! Erkennst du mich nicht?", wollte Kara eindringlich wissen. Wenn Oliver und Barry und ihr bewusst war, dass sich die Realität um sie herum verändert hatte, warum dann nicht auch den anderen? Caitlin zeigte aber keine Spur von Wiedererkennen. „Netter Versuch, Alien, aber wir wurden vor dir gewarnt. Davor, dass du alles versuchen würdest um zu entkommen", meinte sie, „Ich falle sicher nicht auf dich herein."

„Ihr wurdet gewarnt", wiederholte Kara, „Aber von wem?"

„Von mir." Er trat vor die Zelle, und für einen Moment hielt Kara ihn für Clark, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wer es wirklich war. Er trug immer noch schwarz, und alleine die Tatsache, dass er sie hier gefangen hielt, zeigte, dass er auf ihr Familienwappen spukte, das auf seiner Brust prangte. „Geben Sie uns ein paar Minuten alleine, Doktor", meinte er zu Caitlin, die nickte und ging.

„Deegan", zischte Kara, „Du wirst mit dieser Farce nicht durchkommen!"

„Ich denke schon, dass ich das werde", widersprach ihr Deegan mit Clarks Stimme, was sehr desorientierend war, „Immerhin bin ich Superman, und diese Welt gehört mir."

„Du bist viele Dinge, aber definitiv nicht Superman!", meinte Kara wütend.

Deegan deutete an sich herab. „Ach? Bin ich nicht? Weißt du, ursprünglich wollte ich ja der Flash sein, um mein Leben zu verbessern und damit das Leben aller. Um endlich das Leben zu leben, das mir zusteht, und allen zu zeigen, was in mir steckt, und was ich der Welt geben kann. Aber dann waren du und dein … Verwandter da. _Amazo_ hat euch gescannt und alle eure Fähigkeiten analysiert, und ich habe mich schon mit vielen Metawesen auseinandergesetzt, aber ihr beide, ihr seid definitiv etwas anderes. Und das Seltsamste von allen, in diesem Buch, das mir dieses Wesen gegeben hat, steht alles über diese Welt drinnen, aber ihr beide wurdet mit keinem Wort erwähnt!"

Das war, weil sie nicht aus dieser Realität stammten, aber Kara hatte nicht vor Deegan das an die Nase zu binden. „Du schweigst dazu? Na gut, ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass du kooperierst. Deswegen bist du ja hier eingesperrt. Weil ich weiß, dass du die einzige wirkliche Gefahr für mich in dieser Realität darstellst. Ich wollte der Flash sein, aber dann … ihr beide, was immer ihr seid, seid besonders. Das war mir sofort klar. Ich wollte sein wie ihr. So mächtig wie ihr, so unbesiegbar. Ich wollte sein wie du. Du bist die Stärkere, das habe ich sofort erkannt. Dich kann nichts aufhalten, nicht auf Dauer, das weiß ich. Aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen", erklärte Deegan.

Kara musterte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wolltest also sein wie ich. Also hast du meine Kräfte und meine Uniform kopiert, nicht aber mein Geschlecht", stellte sie fest, „Du bist immer noch ein Beta."

„Genau wie Superman", meinte Deegan, „Ein Omega zu sein. … Ich war überrascht, dass der Flash ein Omega ist. Aber nein, in dieser Welt will ich keiner sein."

„Mit dem Buch könntest du die Welt umschreiben", erinnerte ihn Kara, „Sie so machen, dass es keine Rolle spielt, welchem Geschlecht man angehört."

Deegan nickte. „Das könnte ich", gab er zu, „Aber wozu sich die Mühe machen, wenn ich mich einfach an die Spitze der Nahrungskette setzen kann?"

„Und siehst du", gab Kara zurück, „Genau damit beweist du, dass es dir nicht darum geht die Welt zu verbessern, sondern nur darum dein eigenes Leben zu verbessern."

Deegan zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht ist das ja so", sagte er nur, „Aber keinem hier wird das auffallen, dafür habe ich gesorgt." Dann ging er mit wehendem Cape davon. Kara starrte ihm ungläubig nach. Er hatte ziemlich schnell aufgeben vorzugeben, dass es ihm darum ging die Welt zu verbessern.

 _Ich frage mich, was aus den anderen geworden ist._ Doch sie bekam nicht so schnell eine Antwort auf die Frage. Caitlin sah ab und zu bei ihrer Zelle vorbei, genau wie andere Leute, die Kara aber nicht kannte, bis sie dann jemand sah, der gar nicht hier sein sollte. _Nein, das kann doch nicht sein, oder?!_

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch der Frau mit Caitlin, benutzte ihr Supergehör so gut sie konnte, was aber nichts brachte, da die Zelle ihre Kräfte dämpfte, aber sie hörte genug. Offenbar war es kein Problem für Caitlin und die andere Frau vor ihr über private Dinge zu sprechen. „Urlaub nehmen ….Ausgehen …. Typ aus der Verwaltung …." Ja, Kara erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder. Es war Alex! Alex Danvers, ihre Adpotivschwester.

Sie sah auch aus wie Alex, nur dass sie dieselbe Uniform trug wie Caitlin, und ihre Frisur eine andere war. Anstatt einer der üblichen Kurhaarfrisuren von Alex, präsentierte diese Frau sich mit einem langen geflochtenen Zopf. Wenn sie nahe an der Zelle vorbeiging, dann konnte Kara Alpha-Geruch an ihr ausmachen.

 _Es ist nicht Alex, das weißt du,_ rief sie sich selbst in Erinnerung. Ja, das wusste sie. Das hier war nicht ihre Schwester, aber es war eine Alex Danvers. Die Erde-1-Version von Alex Danvers. Oder, nun ja, das was Deegan Realitätsumschreibung aus der Erde-1-Version von Alex Danvers gemacht hatte.

 _Aber was bedeutet das für mich? Außer, dass es mich beunruhigt?_ Wie alle anderen auch nannte Alex Deegan Sir und erstattete ihm Bericht. Aber Alex wurde von den meisten anderen, vor allem von Deegan, auch von Oben herab behandelt, als wäre sie noch eine Anfängerin und würde nicht wissen, was sie tat. Und sie blickte Kara an als wäre diese ein Insekt. Oder eine Mörderin. Wer wusste schon, was Deegan seinen Leuten erzählt hatte? _Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Ihm das Buch abnehmen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen,_ wurde ihr klar, _Sein erster Versuch war ein Kinderstreich, aber das hier …. Jemand wie er, der die Welt regiert, nein, das kann einfach nicht richtig sein. Das kann ich nicht so lassen. Jemand, der der Meinung ist, er könnte sich alles einfach so nehmen…._

Deegan war nur der letzte in einer Reihe Beta-Diktatoren, die dachten ihr Geschlecht und ihre Persönlichkeit würden sie besser als alle anderen machen und dazu prädestinieren über alle anderen zu herrschen. Ob auf Erde-38 oder Erde-1 Kara konnte das nicht zulassen! Doch wie sollte sie aus ihrer Zelle herauskommen?

Alex war ihre beste Chance, das wusste sie. Aber wie sollte sie den Alpha dazu bringen ihr zu helfen? Alex, ihre Alex, hatte ihr von ihren Versuchen Winns Doppelgänger auf Erde-X dazu zu bringen ihr zu helfen erzählt und davon, wie das gescheitert war, aber diese Alex hier schien Kara sehr viel mehr Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Alex zu haben als jener Winn mit ihrem Winn.

Sie musste es zumindest versuchen. „Warum sagt du Caitlin nicht einfach, dass du Männer nicht magst?", fragte sie also das nächste Mal, als Alex an ihrer Zelle vorbeiging.

Alex Danvers wirbelte herum und funkelte sie wütend an. „Woher weißt du das? Hast du deine Superkräfte eingesetzt und meine Gedanken gelesen?", wollte sie herausfordernd wissen.

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was dir Deegan … ich meine Superman… erzählt hat, aber ich bin nicht die, für die du mich hältst", erklärte sie, „Ich stamme von einer anderen Erde, und die Alex Danvers von dort, deine Doppelgängerin, ist meine Schwester. Nun, Adoptivschwester. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dich beobachtet und festgestellt, dass du ihr sehr ähnlich bist."

„Ach ja?" Alex klang nicht gerade so, als würde sie ihr glauben, aber das störte Kara nicht. „Ja", meinte Kara „Doch sie steht zu der Person, die sie wirklich ist. Ich meine, warum auch nicht? Heutzutage ist es keine große Sache mehr, wenn man mit Mitgliedern des eigenen primären Geschlechts ausgeht."

Alex Danvers schnaubte. „Ja, das sagen sie immer, aber wenn man ihnen dann sagt, dass man _nur_ an Mitgliedern des eigenen primären Geschlechts interessiert ist, werden sie distanziert, und man kann die Verachtung in ihren Augen sehen, als würden sie denken, dass man nicht ganz richtig ist. Darauf kann ich verzichten", meinte sie spöttisch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Caitlin sich von dir abwenden würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüsste", meinte Kara.

„Was weißt du schon?", spottete Alex, „Du kommst nicht von hier, und soweit ich weiß, ist jedes Wort, das deinen Mund verlässt, eine Lüge."

„Nein, ich lüge nicht. Y _ubikiri genman, uso tsuitara!",_ verkündete Kara verzweifelt.

Alex, die schon dabei gewesen war, sich wegzudrehen und weiter zu gehen, erstarrte. „Woher kennst du diese Worte?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Meine Alex hat sie mir beigebracht. Sie hat sie bei einem Urlaub in Nagano in Japan gelernt, als sie sechs Jahre alt war. Sie hatte furchtbares Heimweh, und da war dieses einheimische Mädchen, das ihr geholfen hat eines Nachts aus dem Hotel in den naheliegenden Tempel zu schleichen und eine Schriftrolle mit ihren Wünschen in die älteste Wand des Tempels zu stecken, auf die Hoffnung hin, dass ihre Wünsche eines Tages wahr werden würden. Das Mädchen hat versprochen nichts zu sagen und ihr diesem Reim genannt. Der so viel heißt wie …."

„Indianerehrenwort", meinte Alex tonlos, „Und ich war sieben, nicht sechs. Bist du sicher, dass du keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten hast?"

„Die habe ich nicht", beharrte Kara, „Meine Schwester hat mir diese Geschichte erzählt. Ich sagte doch, sie ist dir sehr ähnlich. Sie arbeitet ebenfalls an einem Ort wie diesen. Nur, dass sie stellvertretenden Leiterin von unserer Organisation ist. Und eines Tages, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, wird sie sie leiten. Sie weiß, dass sie alles haben kann, was sie sich wünscht. Und sie wünscht sich alles. Eine Familie und eine Karriere. Und sie hat damit bereits angefangen - geneinsam mit ihrer Beta-Partnerin hat sie die Tochter einer verstorbenen Freundin adoptiert. Sie und ihre Partnerin werden bald heiraten und dann eigene Kinder bekommen, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Maggie wollte zuerst keine Kinder, aber Alex hat ihr ihre Angst genommen, und nun sind sie sehr glücklich zusammen."

Alex schwieg als sie das alles hörte. „Das klingt nach einigem", meinte sie vage.

„Es ist auch einiges. Es war nicht leicht soweit zu kommen, wie sie gekommen ist. Aber sie hat alles erreicht, was sie bisher erreicht hat, weil sie mutig ist. So mutig wie du es bist", meinte Kara, „Du musst hier nicht herumlaufen und den Befehlen von anderen nachkommen, als ob dieses es besser wissen würden als du. Das wissen sie nicht. Du bist Ärztin und Soldatin. Wer hier kann das noch von sich behaupten?!"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das alles wahr sein sollte, und es kein Trick ist. … Wenn du wirklich meine Adoptivschwester von einer anderen Welt bist, warum bist du dann hier eingesperrt?", wollte sie von Kara wissen.

„Weil Superman nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt", erklärte Kara, „Er hat nicht das Beste für diese Welt im Sinn, sondern nur das Beste für sich. Der echte Superman ist mein Cousin, und deswegen bin ich die Einzige, die diesen Superman hier aufhalten könnte. Soviel hat er mir gegenüber selbst zugegeben. Ich bin hier, weil ich die Wahrheit über ihn kenne, und er Angst hat, dass ich sie offenbaren könnte. Er wird mich hier behalten, bis ich ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen bin, und dann wird er nach einem Weg suchen mit zu töten. Ich weiß, du denkst, er ist euer aller Retter, aber in Wahrheit ist er ein Monster."

Sie ließ ihre Worte erst mal sinken und wartete ab. Alex war offenbar hin- und hergerissen. „Was also verlangst du von mir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht meine Schwester bist, aber du bist Alex Danvers, und Alex Danvers tut immer das Richtige. Und mich gefangen zu halten ist nicht richtig. Ich will nur, dass du mich freilässt, damit ich ihn aufhalten kann", erklärte Kara.

Alex wirkte immer noch nachdenklich. „Ich schwöre dir, ich sage die Wahrheit", betonte Kara und hoffte, dass sie sich in dieser anderen Alex Danvers nicht getäuscht hatte.

* * *

Es war Operation „Retten wir Kara", die sich vor allem darauf konzentrierte in die Basis von Deegan-Superman einzudringen, die _StarLabs_ war, und in der Kara vermutlich festgehalten wurde. Und sie wurde kürzer gehalten als geplant, als Barry auf halben Weg dorthin Alex Danvers in die Arme lief. „Alex, was macht du denn hier?", begann er und kam nicht viel weiter, da er von Alex zu Boden gedrückt wurde, und das nicht gerade auf die normale Alpha-Unterwerfungsart.

„Warte, warte, er gehört zu mir! Er ist nicht böse!", rief Karas Stimme, und Barry kam wieder frei und wieder auf die Beine. „Tchuldidung", meinte Alex.

Barry rieb sich den Hals. „Kein Problem. Alex Danvers ist ein jeder Realität ein Badass wie es scheint", meinte er.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen", erklärte Kara, und in diesem Moment ging der Alarm los, und Caitlin kam mit einer riesigen Waffe angestürmt. „Als ich gesagt habe, du solltest mehr ausgehen, habe ich nicht das gemeint!", beschwerte sie sich in Alexs Richtung und schoss dann auf die beiden Omegas und Alex.

Kara konnte die anderen beiden gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite ziehen. „Ich nehme an, Caitlin ist nicht auf unserer Seite", fasste Barry zusammen.

„Nun ja….", lautete Karas einzige Antwort, doch dann traf zum Glück ihre Verstärkung ein.

„Waffen runter", befahl Superman.

„Aber, Sir", begann Caitlin verwirrt.

Kara wollte Barry offenbar eine Frage stellen, doch er wurde unterbrochen, von einem anderen Superman in Schwarz, der auftauchte und verkündete: „Lasst euch nicht täuschen - dieser Mann ist ein Betrüger!"

Alex Danvers wirkte verwirrt, und Kara fragte: „Ihr habt Clark hergeholt?"

„Ja, das ist eine längere Geschichte", gab Barry zu, als der Rest ihrer Verstärkung eintraf: Oliver, zusammen mit einem eher unwilligen Cisco, einer mit einer Art Hammer bewaffneten Lois, sowie Mon-El, J'onn J'onzz, und Brainiac-5. Kara sah Barry fragend an. Der zuckte die Schultern. Und begann dann mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung.

„Deegan hat es uns diesmal nicht leicht gemacht. Oliver und ich gelten als Verbrecher. Wir werden die Zwillinge genannt und tragen offenbar gerne Partnerlook, aber ich denke nicht, dass unsere Beziehung in dieser neuen Realität brüderlicher Natur ist, also bin ich mir nicht sicher, was diese ganzen Implikationen sollen. Wie auch immer, das Erste, was uns passiert ist, als die neue Realität einsetzte, war, dass die Polizei auf uns geschossen hat. Wir mussten also fliehen. Und dann … wurde es noch schlimmer. Diesmal hat uns keiner vorsorglich unter Drogen gesetzt…."

* * *

„Na toll. Auch das noch. Muss das sein, Barry?", beschwerte sich Oliver offenbar wütend. Barry konnte nur eine entschuldigende Geste machen. „Es tut mir ja auch leid, aber ich kann nichts dafür!", verteidigte sich der Omega, „Stresshitzen passieren nun mal."

Als ob ihnen nicht schon sowieso genug passiert wäre! Oliver hasst es, dass sie nun zu allem anderen auch noch mit biologischen Problemen umgehen mussten. Barrys Stresshitze führte wiederum bei ihm zu den ersten Reaktionen, und er war der Ansicht, dass Iris vermutlich noch weniger verständnisvoll wäre als Barry es gewesen war, wenn sie von der ganzen Sache erfahren würde. _Zum Glück haben wir keine Zeit für irgendwelche Dummheiten, und ich bin ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung,_ dachte der Alpha, nur um dann zu sehen, wie Barry damit begann sich … auszuziehen.

„Barry?! Was zum Teufel machst du da!", beschwerte er sich empört.

„Ich muss aus diesen Klamotten raus, ich bin vollkommen verschwitzt", erklärte Barry, als wäre das die logischste Antwort der Welt. Sie hatten sich in einer Paketstation der Post vor der Polizei versteckt, und nichts an diesem Ort lud nach Olivers Meinung dazu ein sich auszuziehen, aber scheinbar war Barry Allen anderer Meinung.

„Du kannst nicht einfach nackt rumlaufen! Erstens riechen dich dadurch alle noch deutlicher, und zweitens haben wir Winter!", argumentierte Oliver verzweifelt.

„Je mehr Schweiß sich sammelt, desto intensiver ist mein Hitzegeruch", hielt Barry dagegen und entkleidete sich munter weiter. _Manchmal hasse ich ihn wirklich,_ dachte Oliver verzweifelt und beschloss einfach nicht mehr in Barrys Richtung zu sehen, und zog sich nun seinerseits teilweise aus und warf dem Omega seine Jacke zu, damit dieser zumindest irgendetwas trug.

„Danke", meinte Barry. Nach einer kurzen Pause warf er ein. „Natürlich wäre ich dir noch dankbar, wenn du mir vielleicht etwas zur Hand gehen könntest…"

„Vergiss es!", zischte Oliver, „Erledige das selbst. … Weit weg von mir."

Barry schniefte beleidigt. „Okay, okay, Mister Empfindlich", meinte er wenig begeistert, „Wir sind erwachsen, und das ist hier ist nichts, dass …."

Oliver schnaufte nur. Tatsächlich würde er seine Hand selber brauchen, wie es aussah. Er hörte Barrys Erklärung nicht weiter zu, sondern entfernte sich selbst von diesem um sich in sicherer Entfernung zu erleichtern und dabei zu hoffen, dass Iris West-Allen niemals erfahren würde, was genau sich in dieser Paketstation zwischen all den Weihnachtsbestellungen zugetragen hatte.

Nachdem er fertig war, war Barry wiederum offenbar noch nicht fertig. Etwas später meldete sich der Omega aber zumindest mit den Worten: „Erledigt. Fürs Erste" zu Wort. „Ich denke mal, wir sollten unseren Ruf alle Ehre machen und eine Apotheke überfallen", beschloss Oliver.

„Bin voll dafür", meinte Barry, „Aber was dann?"

„Diese Welt ist voll unter Kontrolle von Deegan", erklärte Oliver, „Wir brauchen Supermans Hilfe."

„Na gut, aber keiner von uns ist mehr ein Speedster. Wie also sollen wir nach Erde-38 kommen?", wandte Barry ein.

„Keine Ahnung, aber eines weiß ich: Wenn Deegan in dieser Welt zu den Guten gehört und wir zu den Bösen, dann ist unsere beste Chance auf Hilfe, die Bösen darum zu bitten", behauptete Oliver, „Weißt du, wo sich in dieser Stadt normalerweise die Schurken treffen?"

Er konnte Barry seufzen hören. „Oh ja, ich hätte da schon die eine oder andere Idee", meinte der Omega, „Aber zuerst … müssen wir dringend diese Apotheke überfallen. Es geht schon wieder los." Oliver unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, weil es vielleicht nicht so genervt geklungen hätte, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Ja, das mussten sie dringend als Erstes erledigen, soviel stand fest.

* * *

 _A/N: Nein, Oliver ist ein Gentleman, Olivarry bleibt ihre ewige Seelenliebe, aber Action kriegen sie keine in dieser Fic, sorry._

 _Nächstes Mal: Mehr von Oliver und Barry, und wie sie nach Erde-38 kamen._

 _Reviews?_


	9. IX

**IX.**

* * *

 _Zustätzliches Pairing: Etwas Oliver/Kara_

* * *

Nach dem obligatorischen Überfall einer Apotheke – der in Wahrheit ziemlich langweilig ablief, da der einzig anwesende Angestellte, ein verschreckter Beta, ihnen sofort alles aushändigte, was sie wollten (Hitzeunterdrücker, Brunfthemmer, und Geruchsblocker), als er sie nur erblickte – und nachdem sie Barry neue Kleidung besorgt hatten, fanden sich Oliver und Barry im _Saint and Sinners_ wieder. Und dort fanden sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung Cisco Ramon, der in dieser Realität ein großer Verbrecherboss zu sein schien. Er saß umringt von seinen Leuten an einem eigenen Tisch in der Bar und wurde von allen ehrfürchtig angeblickt.

Barry meinte, dass er schon Erfahrung damit habe veränderte Ciscos auf seine Seite zu bringen, und obwohl Oliver seine Zweifel hatte, gelang es ihnen den anderen Omega zumindest davon abzubringen sie auf der Stelle umbringen lassen zu wollen und überzeugten ihn ihnen stattdessen zuzuhören.

„Wir wissen von deinen Kräften", bluffte Barry.

„Buh-hu, jeder weiß von meinen Kräften. Was denkt ihr denn, wie ich in die ganzen Banken, die ich ausraube, hinein und hinauskommen, ohne die Eingangstüren oder Fenster zu benutzen, und ohne Löcher in die Wand zu sprengen?", gab Cisco unbeeindruckt zurück, „Sehe auch aus wie Snart? Nein, dachte ich mir. Ihr seid nicht so beeindruckend wie ich erwartet hätte. Vielleicht sollte ich euch doch töten lassen… Olsen…."

Barry fuhr herum und starrte den dunkelhäutigen Alpha, der auf diesen Ruf reagierte, überrascht an, als würde er ihn kennen. „Ein Freund von dir?", raunte Oliver.

„Nicht auf dieser Erde", erwiderte Barry gepresst.

Oliver seufzte nur und machte sich schon mal kampfbereit. „Warte", wandte sich Barry unterdessen an Cisco, „Was wenn ich dir sage, dass wir einen Weg wissen um Superman zu besiegen, aber dazu deine Kräfte brauchen?"

Cisco hob die Hand und deutete Olsen zu warten. Der Alpha, der bereits seine Fäuste aneinander gerieben hatte und sich auf Barry und Oliver zubewegt hatte, schnaufte enttäuscht, hielt aber inne. „Wie das?", wollte Cisco von ihnen wissen.

„Mit deinen Kräften kannst du nicht nur von einem Ort zum anderen gelangen, sondern auch in andere Universen", erklärte Barry schnell.

Cisco seufzte. „Jetzt muss ich euch doch töten lassen", meinte er bedauernd.

„Nein, warte!", rief Barry schnell, „Es gibt einen anderen Superman in einem dieser anderen Universen, der ein Freund von uns ist, und unseren Superman besiegen kann!"

Cisco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du liest zu viele Comics von diesem New Yorker Verlag, was?", meinte er dann.

„Es ist alles wahr! Hast du noch niemals einen Gegenstand in die Hand genommen und eine Art Flash empfangen, der die Bilder zeigt, die nicht zu der Geschichte dieses Gegenstandes zu passen scheinen?", wollte Barry verzweifelt wissen.

Cisco hielt inne und wirkte nun überrascht. „Woher weiß du …" Er verstummte und schien zu überlegen. „Nun gut, angenommen ich würde euch helfen", meinte er dann, „Was springt für mich dabei heraus?"

„Du meinst abgesehen von einer Welt ohne Superman?", warf Oliver ein.

Das wirkte. Cisco winkte Olsen davon und ließ sich mehr erzählen. Es war nicht so einfach ihn dazu zu bringen sie in andere Welten zu viben, und es war noch schwieriger es zu schaffen Erde-38 zu erreichen, doch sie schafften es. Nach mehreren Fehlversuchen.

Der Ort, an dem sie herauskamen, schien aus purem Kristall zu bestehen oder aus Eis, Oliver war sich nicht so sicher was von beiden der Fall war. Auf jeden Fall war er noch nie an einem Ort wie diesen hier gewesen. „Das hier muss die Festung der Einsamkeit sein. Kara hat mir davon erzählt", meinte Barry. In der Festung befanden sich eine Menge Artefakte und … ein Roboterwesen, das sie vernichten wollte, wenn Superman es nicht zurückbeordert hätte. Offenbar hatten er und Lois sich in der Zwischenzeit von den Kent-Farm hierher begeben und waren nun dabei die diversen seltsamen Artefakte zu ordnen.

„Wie es scheint habt ihr wieder die richtigen Geschlechter", stellte er fest, „Aber wo ist Kara?" Er sah sich suchend um, und sein Blick irrte in Richtung Cisco. „Oh, nein, sagt nicht … Kara?", fragte er verunsichert.

Cisco warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Mann, es ist wie auf einen Trip hier", stellte er fest, „Und sieh mich nicht so an, Superman, ich bin nur als Taxi hier."

Schnell erklärten sie Superman und Lois die Situation. Karas Cousin erklärte bereits Bücher, wie das, was ihnen den ganzen Ärger eingebrockt hatte, gesehen zu haben, und zu wissen wie man damit umging. (Gab es wirklich nichts, womit dieser Kerl keine Erfahrung hatte?)

Dann beschlossen sie Unterstützung aus National City anzufordern. Es kamen all die anderen Alien-Verbündeten von Kara wie es schien – der Marsianer, eine Art Androide, und Karas Gefährte, der nicht erfreut über den Status seines Omegas zu sein schien.

„Was mit Kara passiert ist, tut mir wirklich leid, Mon-El", erklärte Barry.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Barry. Dir gebe ich nicht die Schuld daran", meinte Mon-El.

Oliver nahm an, dass das bedeutete, dass der andere Alpha stattdessen ihm die Schuld daran gab, da er der Alpha hier war. „Nun ich kann auch nichts dafür!", meinte er deswegen patzig.

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte ihm Mon-El zu, „Kara schafft es ohne fremde Hilfe in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, und davon abhalten ihren eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen kann man sie auch nicht. Aber so ist sie nun mal, und das liebe ich an ihr. Nein, dieser Deegan und dieser Monitor, die sind diejenigen, die an allem Schuld sind."

Das klang verdammt vernünftig, was Oliver gar nicht gefiel. Wie sollte er jemanden nicht mögen und das neiden, was er hatte, der sich so vernünftig anhörte? _Verdammt._ Barry und Iris. Kara und Mon-El. Sie alle hatten offenbar wahres Glück gefunden, er jedoch …. Nun ihm war das wohl nicht vergönnt.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzusinnen. Sie mussten Kara retten, Deegan aufhalten, und ihre Heimatwelt wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und das in dieser Reihenfolge.

* * *

„Und dann sind wir hier gelandet", schloss Barry seine Erzählung ab, „Clark denkt, dass er mit dem Buch alles wieder in Ordnung bringen kann. Wir müssen es ihm nur verschaffen."

Kara nickte zustimmend. „Na dann, tun wir unser Bestes um ihm das zu ermöglichen", meinte sie.

Genau in diesem Moment stürzte sich Deegan in seiner Superman-Form auf den echten Superman. „Den übernehme ich", meinte Clark, „Sucht ihr inzwischen das Buch!" Und die beiden Supermänner durchbrachen die die Wand von _StarLabs_ auf ihren Flug nach draußen.

„Also, wo könnte Deegan das Buch versteckt haben?", wollte Barry von Kara wissen, während um sie herum der Kampf gegen Caitlin und ihre Leute tobte. Kara sah, dass sich Oliver einem ebenfalls für Deegan arbeitenden John Diggle stellen musste, und Mon-El, J'onn, und Brainy mit Amazo-artigen Robotern konfrontiert wurden.

„Ich weiß nicht…. Alex, wo würde Superman etwas verstecken, das wertvoll für ihn ist?", wandte sich Kara an die Doppelgängerin ihrer Schwester.

Alex schien darüber einen Moment lang nachzudenken. „In der Festung der Einsamkeit nehme ich an", meinte sie dann.

„Das passt doch", befand Lois, „Wo ist seine Festung? Müssen wir in die Antarktis?"

„Was? Wieso?", wunderte sich Alex, „Nein, Supermans Festung der Einsamkeit ist hier. In _StarLabs_."

Kara und Barry tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus, und Kara entdeckte Cisco, der gerade dabei war sich via Portal aus der Schlacht davon zu stehlen. „Du weißt, dass er abhaut, oder?", meinte sie zu Barry.

„Ja, lass ihn. Er hat seinen Teil beigetragen", befand Barry und wandte sich dann an Alex, „Bring uns zu dieser Festung."

Alex nickte und rannte voraus, gefolgt von Barry, Kara, und Lois, während sich Caitlin, Diggle, ihre Leute, und die Roboter mit Oliver, Mon-El, Brainy, und J'onn beschäftigten.

Mon-El warf einen besorgten Blick in ihre Richtung, doch Kara nickte ihm nur beruhigend zu. Tatsächlich beunruhigte seine Ankunft hier sie aber mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Seit sie von Alex aus ihrer Zelle gelassen worden war, hatte sie mit der Rückkehr ihrer Kräfte gerechnet, doch dazu war es nicht gekommen. Offenbar war es gar nicht die Zelle gewesen, die ihre Kräfte dämpfte. Und Mon-El war ihr Gefährte, sie waren durch ein Gefährtenband miteinander verbunden. Und für Kryptonier bedeutete das auch, dass sie emotional und telepathisch miteinander verbunden waren, doch Kara hatte nichts von der Ankunft ihres Alphas auf Erde-1 bemerkt. Wenn sie nach dem Band griff, dann war da … nichts. Und das erinnerte sie an das letzte Mal, als dem so gewesen war, und das war keine gute Zeit für sie gewesen.

Deegan hatte ganz offensichtlich irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht, als er die Realität umgeschrieben hatte. Alex führte sie in einen verlassenen Korridor mit einer Geheimtüre. „Das hier ist nicht die Festung der Einsamkeit", stellte Kara fest.

„Es ist der Time Vault", vervollständigte Barry ihren Satz, „Aber wo ist?"

„Gefunden!" Lois präsentierte ihnen das Buch, das sie von einem Podest nahm, auf dem es in der Mitte des Raumes gelegen hatte. „Hier sollte die Zeitung aus der Zukunft sein. Und Gideon", murmelte Barry.

„Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung, sobald wir das Buch benutzt haben", tröstete ihn Kara, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es das war, was er hören wollte. Er wirkte irgendwie verstört, und das offenbar weniger wegen Deegan als aus anderen Gründen.

Sie hatten jetzt aber keine Zeit für tiefschürende Omega-Gespräche. Kara nahm Lois das Buch ab und öffnete es, und als sie hineinblickte, war ihr als würde sie die ganze Welt erblicken und ihr Geist wurde geflutet von Bildern und Wissen und …

Es war zu viel. Sie klappte das Buch wieder zu. „Ich…", begann sie.

„Clark wird es tun", meinte Lois. Kara nickte knapp. „Kommt, wir müssen ihn finden", meinte sie, und gefolgt von der Doppelgängerin ihrer Schwester und ihren Freunden machte sie sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Supermännern.

* * *

Sie fanden sie vor _StarLabs_. Inzwischen hatte sich auch der Rest des Kampfes dorthin verlagert. Kara warf ihrem Superman das Buch zu, der es auch auffing, während die anderen ihre Kräfte nun alle auf den anderen Superman konzentrierten, damit dieser Superman nicht davon abhalten konnte die richtige Welt wieder herzustellen.

Barry konnte spüren, wie die Speed Force in seine Adern zurückkehrte. Und stürzte sich nun seinerseits selbst in den Kampf. Deegan-Superman hatte gerade Mon-El und den Marsianer abgeworfen und wollte nun den echten Superman angreifen. Barry rammte ihn, und sie rangen miteinander, und dann spürte er auf einmal die Hände des anderen um seinen Hals. „Gebt mir das Buch zurück, oder ich breche seinen Hals!", verkündete Deegan warnend.

Clark sah auf und sah von dem Buch zu Deegan und Barry. Und schloss dieses dann wieder. „Ganz ruhig", meinte er und hielt Deegan das Buch entgegen. Dieser ließ Barry los, der daraufhin davon sauste, und Deegan wollte das Buch wieder an sich nehmen, doch Kara beschoss ihn mit ihrem Hitzeblick. Wütend schoss er mit seinem zurück, schnappte sich das Buch, und öffnete es, und ließ einen Haufen neuer Amazos auf Barry und die anderen los.

„Die werden langsam lästig", befand Brainiac-5, „Ich übernehme sie." Er erhob sich in die Lüfte, und die Amazos folgten ihm. Deegan war unterdessen offenbar damit beschäftigt seine Realität wieder herzustellen. Die Polizei die angerückt gekommen war um diesmal zur Abwechslung auf ihn anstatt auf sie zu schießen wurde zu einen Haufen unbewaffneter Taxifahrer.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Mon-El wissen.

„Wir müssen ihn so lange auf Trab halten, bis wir ihm das Buch wieder abnehmen können, und Clark in Ruhe die richtige Realität wieder herstellen kann", meinte Kara.

„Aber was hindert ihn dann daran das Buch einfach wieder an sich zu nehmen, bevor Superman fertig ist?", wollte Oliver wissen.

Barry kam eine Idee. „Was wir brauchen ist mehr Zeit. Vielleicht können wir irgendwie die Zeit verlangsamen. Mit einem anderen Speedster würde es funktionieren, aber mit Kara könnte es auch klappen", meinte er langsam, „Wenn ich so schnell ich kann in die eine Richtung rund um die Erde renne, und Kara so schnell sie kann in die andere Richtung fliegt, dann müsste das die Zeit genug verlangsamen um Deegan daran zu hindern das Buch wieder an sich zu nehmen."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Cisco hat recht. Du hast zu viele Comics gelesen", meinte er.

Clark wirkte ernst. „Was?", wollte Lois von ihm wissen, „Was ist los?"

„Es kann funktionieren. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich im Buch gelesen habe", erklärte Clark, „Aber, wenn ihr das tut …. dann werdet ihr beide sterben. Kara und du. Auch das habe ich gesehen."

Barry blickte Kara an, und sie blickte zurück. Wenn das wahr war, dann wäre das hier ihre letzte Tat. Wenn das wahr wäre, dann … könnte er Nora niemals verlassen, weil es sie niemals geben würde. Er würde Iris als Witwe zurücklassen, und Mon-El würde ohne seine Gefährtin nach Erde-38 zurückgehen müssen. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sah.

Er musste das alles nicht extra aussprechen. Er wusste, dass Kara es genauso sah. Sie nickten einander zu. „Sei es wie es sei", meinte er, „Das ist der Plan."

„Barry", begann Oliver, doch Barry warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Okay", meinte der Alpha dann, „dann ist das der Plan. Wir müssen Deegan aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, und dann schnappt sich Barry das Buch und bringt es Clark. Und dann … rennt ihr los."

Die anderen nickten ernst. „Der Monitor?", wollte Oliver dann leise von Clark wissen, „Wo ist er?" Barry konnte die Antwort nicht hören, sondern nickte den anderen zu. Kara nickte zurück. Genau wie Lois, die ihren kryptonischen Hammer bereit hielt.

Dann schoss Oliver einen Pfeil auf Deegan ab, und Kara schoss mit dem Hitzeblick auf seine Füße, Lois ließ den Hammer vor Deegan auf die Erde knallen, und Mon-El rammte ihn, und Barry rannte los und schnappte sich das Buch und brachte es Clark, der die aus dem Gleichgewicht geratene Lois aufgefangen hatte, die erklärte: „Ich hab ja gesagt, dass du mich auffangen wirst." Clark nahm das Buch entgegen, schlug es auf, und rief: „Los jetzt! Rennt los!" Barry rannte nach links, und Kara flog los nach rechts. Und dann rannte Barry Allen, so weit und so schnell wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

* * *

Superman hatte ihm gesagt, wo er den Monitor finden würde. Es war ein verlassener Coffee-Shop wenige Straßen von _StarLabs_ entfernt. Oliver betrat den Raum und war auf einmal woanders. Es musste sich um eine andere Dimension handeln. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz, als wäre es der Weltraum, und mitten in all dem auf einer scheinbar unsichtbaren Plattform stand der Monitor.

„Du kannst es nicht einfach zulassen! Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass es so endet!", erklärte Oliver voller Überzeugung, „Das willst du auch gar nicht. Du suchst Champions. Keine Opfer. Wenn alle tot sind, wer soll das Multiversum dann für dich verteidigen?"

Der Monitor musterte Oliver mit unbewegter Miene. Der Alpha verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er andere Wesen nicht richtig riechen konnte. Dass es so anders war, und er keine Ahnung hatte, keinen Hinweis darauf geliefert bekam, was in ihm vorging.

„Das hat noch keiner bisher gewagt, nicht wahr? Dich einfach so zu konfrontieren?", vermutete Oliver trotzdem.

„Ja, das hat noch keiner gewagt", bestätigte der Monitor, „Wenn man jemanden sagt, dass man von Gott getestet wird, dann kommen die wenigstens auf die Idee Gott anzuschreien. Seit der Zeit der alten Griechen zumindest. Diese Welt ist wahrhaft anders als die anderen."

Dieses Gespräch lief nicht ganz so, wie Oliver es sich erhofft hatte. Der Monitor klang zwar beeindruckt, aber er war von der falschen Person beeindruckt. „Ich bin es nicht, den du brauchst", erklärte er schnell, „Sie sind es. Barry und Kara. Gerade in diesem Moment geben sie alles, was sie haben, um das Unmögliche zu vollbringen: Um die Zeit zu verlangsamen. Das sind die Champions, die du brauchst. Ich bin nur … ein Mann mit Pfeil und Bogen."

„Jeder hat sein Schicksal. Deine Freunde haben ihres wissentlich gewählt", widersprach der Monitor.

Oliver seufzte. „Aber nur sie können uns alle retten. Nur sie können das Multiversum verteidigen. Nicht weil sie der Flash und Supergirl sind, sondern weil sie Omegas sind. Sie lieben bedingungslos und in jeder Sekunde ihres Daseins und werden deswegen auch bindungslos zurückgeliebt. Um die Welt - die Welten - zu retten, würden sie alles geben. Sie sind Helden, weil sie niemals an sich denken und immer nur an andere. Das Wohl der anderen ist ihnen wichtiger als ihr eigenes Wohl, weil ihr Instinkt ihnen sagt, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist für andere da zu sein. Und die beeindruckenste Art für andere da zu sein ist es sich für sie zu opfern. Und genau das tun sie jetzt, ohne zu zögern. Aber wenn sie sich jetzt opfern, wenn sie uns jetzt genommen werden, wer soll uns dann bei dieser großen Krise, von der du sprichst retten? Wer soll uns bei der letzten Krise, der Finale Crisis, retten, wenn nicht sie?", erklärte er dann eindringlich.

Der Monitor wandte seinen Blick niemals von Oliver ab. Dann sagte er: „Nehmen wir an, ich würde tun, was du verlangst, nehmen wir an, ich würde meine Macht nutzen um sie zu retten …. Es muss immer Gleichgewicht herrschen. Was soll ich im Gegenzug dazu nehmen, Oliver Queen? Wie, schlägst du vor, soll Gleichgewicht einkehren?"

Oliver schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was sollte er darauf antworten? „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu, „Ich kann das nicht entscheiden. Ich bin kein kosmisches Wesen, ich habe nicht das Wissen um so etwas zu entscheiden. Und anbieten kann ich nur mich selbst. Ein Leben gegen zwei mag kein Gleichgewicht sein, aber es ist alles, was mir zusteht einzutauschen."

Der Monitor nickte wissend. Dann meinte er: „Bei einem Test, Oliver Queen, geht es nicht immer um die Resultate, oft geht es darum, was jemand bereit ist zu opfern. Abraham hatte Gottvertrauen, er wusste, dass der Herr niemals etwas von ihm verlangen würde, was er nicht bereit wäre zu geben. Man könnte argumentieren, dass er also immer wusste, dass Gott ihm Einhalt gebieten würde, bevor er seinen Sohn opfert. Doch wenn dem wirklich so gewesen wäre, dann wäre es kein Opfer gewesen, nicht wahr? Nein, er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, und war bereit sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu töten, denn wenn jemand Gottvertrauen hat, dann vertraut er darauf, dass Gott niemals etwas von ihm verlangen würde, was falsch ist. Selbst wenn es einem noch so falsch erscheinen mag. Du, Oliver Queen, hast vielleicht kein Vertrauen in Gott, oder auch nur in mich, aber du hast Vertrauen in deine Omegas. Wollen wir für uns alle hoffen, dass du dich damit nicht irrst."

* * *

 _A/N: Und damit sind wir fast am Ende dieser Fic. Das nächste Kapitel wird das letzte sein. Prinzipiell habe ich „Elseworlds" natürlich mit meiner eigenen Fic „Finale Crisis" verbunden und nicht mit dem Crossover der nächsten Staffeln – da ich das nicht mehr für dieses Verse schreiben werde._

 _Übrigens habe ich einige der vorherigen Kapiteln leicht editiert um ein paar Widersprüche mit „Dark Knightress" aufzuklären. Im Prinzip war Diggle jetzt mit den anderen im Arkham Asylum und ist danach wieder abgerauscht, es gab also keine großen Änderungen, die euch zwingen die alten Kapitel noch einmal zu lesen._

 _Reviews?_


	10. X

**X.**

* * *

Sie überlebten. Nicht, dass Kara wirklich davon ausgegangen war, dass sie sterben würde. Aber sie hatte es für möglich gehalten. Sie und Barry beendeten ihren Lauf um die Welt, und Clark stellte die richtige Realität wieder her. Damit waren die diversen Amazos verschwunden, und alle waren wieder die Menschen, die sein sollten. Caitlin war wieder Caitlin Snow von Team Flash, John Diggle war wieder John Diggle von Argus, und Alex Danvers von Erde-1 ... nun vermutlich war sie wieder Alex Danvers von Erde-1. Kara spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sie aufzusuchen, verwarf diesen dann aber wieder. Es war anzunehmen, dass sich der Alpha nicht an die andere Realität, in der sie kurzzeitig gelebt hatte, erinnern würde – Team Flash erinnerte sich auch nicht daran – und daher würde sie ein Besuch von Kara nur verwirren. Es reichte dem Omega aus zu wissen, dass es eine Alex Danvers auf dieser Erde gab, die im Grunde genauso so war wie ihre Alex Danvers und die irgendwo dort draußen hoffentlich ein friedliches Leben führte.

Deegan sah nicht mehr aus wie Clark in Schwarz. Allerdings sah er auch nicht mehr aus wie der Beta-Professor, der er einst gewesen war – sein letzter Versuch im Buch des Schicksals zu lesen, hatte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise entstellt zurückgelassen. „Es ist nicht fair", heulte er, als er von den Behörden abtransportiert wurde, „Es ist nicht fair, dass ihr einfach alles bekommt und ich nichts…"

Kara schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Wir haben nicht einfach alles bekommen. Unsere Kräfte machen unser Leben nicht glücklicher als das von anderen, sie geben uns nur Verantwortung. Es ist traurig, dass du das nicht verstehst", meinte sie noch zu ihm und fragte sich dann, wie seine veränderte Welt wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn er sich wirklich nach ihr modelliert hätte und wie sie zu einem Omega geworden wäre. Oder zu einem Alpha. Aber das würden sie wohl niemals herausfinden.

Barry und Oliver waren wieder Barry und Oliver. Jeder hatte das richtige Geschlecht, und Barry war der Speedster. Team Flash und Curtis hätten das Buch des Schicksals gerne behalten um es weiter zu untersuchen, doch Barry, Oliver, und Kara kamen überein es Clark anzuvertrauen, der es in der Festung der Einsamkeit aufbewahren sollte. Dort sollte es am Sichersten sein. Und vor allem war es weit weg von Deegans gierigen Fingern.

Und damit war die Zeit für ihre Heimkehrt gekommen. Kara verabschiedete sich von allen, und als Oliver an die Reihe kam, musterte sie ihn genau. Dieser Alpha, der wusste wie es war, wenn jeder wusste, wer und was er wirklich war. „Weißt du, ich wollte dich fragen, ob…", begann sie, doch Oliver unterbrach sie. „Dein Geheimidentität, Kara, ist das Wichtigste, was du hast. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee der Welt zu sagen, wer ich bin, doch es hat mir nur Ärger eingebracht, und mich mehr gekostet, als ich erwartet hätte", sagte er und fügte dann als Erklärung für sein Wissen um ihre Situation hinzu, „Ich hab vielleicht das eine oder andere von Clark aufgeschnappt."

Sein Blick schien ins Nichts zu schweifen. „Die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass es nicht jeder verdient hat zu wissen, wer du wirklich bist. Und wenn jemand dieses Wissen dazu nutzen will um dich zu dominieren, nun dann gehört er zu den Personenkreis, der es definitiv nicht verdient hat", schloss er dann, „Ja, man ist stärker, wenn man Verbündete hat, und Vertraute, die alles über einen wissen. Aber die hast du bereits." Er blickte in Richtung Clark, Lois, Mon-El, J'onn, und Brainy. Kara folgte seinen Blick und lächelte sanft. Sie dachte an Alex – ihre Version von Alex, die zu Hause auf sie wartete - und an Winn, und James, und Maggie, und Ruby, und Eliza, und sogar an Lena. Nein, sie war nicht allein, und alle, die wissen mussten, wer sie wirklich war, wussten das auch. Damit hatte Oliver recht.

„Danke für deinen Rat", meinte sie, „Und kann ich dir vielleicht auch noch einen letzten geben? Von Omega zu Omega, sozusagen, auch wenn du wieder ein Alpha bist? …. Du bist nicht alleine, Oliver. Nur weil dich Felicity verlassen hat, heißt das nicht, dass du niemanden mehr hast. Es gibt immer noch Leute, die dich lieben, und denen an dir liegt. Ist John Diggle nicht extra nach Gotham gekommen um nach dir zu sehen? Ist Curtis nicht hier in _StarLabs?_ Und dann ist da immer noch er…." Sie nickte in Richtung Barry. „Du wirst feststellen, dass du viel weniger einsam bist, wenn du damit aufhörst andere auszuschließen. Du bist nicht mehr im Gefängnis, Oliver, du musst nicht mehr ständig den starken Alpha spielen."

Oliver folgte ihrem Blick. „Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten", versprach er.

Kara umarmte noch ein letztes Mal Barry, und dann schritten sie, ihr Gefährte, ihr Cousin, und ihre Freunde durch die Öffnung zurück nach Erde-38.

„Nun, das war also eine andere Erde", stellte Lois fest, „Irgendwie war es auch nicht viel anders als auf dieser hier."

„Ja, überall gibt es die gleichen Probleme", stimmte Kara ihr zu.

„Nun, wo wir gerade bei Problemen sind. Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, scheinst du dich wieder genug erholt zu haben und genug Verbündete auf deiner Seite zu haben um auch diese Erde beschützen zu können", meinte Clark dann, „Selbst wenn….."

„…. ihr wegen Lois' Schwangerschaft nach Argo geht?", vervollständigte Kara seinen Satz. Sie hatte so etwas schon geahnt. Eine kryptonische Schwangerschaft auf der Erde könnte problematisch für die nicht-kryptonische Mutter werden. „Nein, geht nur. Ich komme schon klar. Ich gebe zu, diese ganze Sache mit dem Präsidenten und Colonel Haily hat mich für ein paar Momente verunsichert, aber …. die Wahrheit ist, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr verunsichert. Ich kenne meinen Wert und weiß, dass nichts von dem, was ich mache, falsch ist. Ich werde die Dinge weiterhin auf meine Art und Weise machen, und wer damit nicht leben kann, … nun der muss selbst sehen, wo er bleibt."

Clark schenkte ihr ein stolzes Lächeln. „So ist es", meinte er dazu nur, „Und ich bedauere nur, dass ich nicht da sein werde um live mitzuerleben wie sich diese sturen Betas an dir die Zähne ausbeißen."

* * *

Wie immer nach ihren Team-Ups gingen Barry und Oliver zum Abschluss gemeinsam in eine Bar was trinken. Zumindest war es diesmal nicht das _Saints and Sinners._

„Du hast mit dem Monitor geredet, nicht wahr?", vermutete Barry, „Du hast ihn überredet uns zu retten."

Oliver nickte nur. Barry grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste, dass du das tun würdest", meinte er voller Überzeugung. Das erinnerte Oliver an sein Gespräch mit dem Monitor über Abraham und Gottvertrauen. „Aber du konntest nicht wissen, dass ich Erfolg haben würde", wandte er ein, „Oder vertraust du mir wirklich so blind?"

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Iris ist meine Gefährtin, meine Ehefrau, und mein Alpha, ja, aber auch du bist mein Alpha, Oliver. Ich weiß, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende tust um mich vor Schaden zu bewahren. Vielleicht reicht es eines Tages nicht mehr aus, und darauf bin ich vorbereitet, aber ich weiß, dass du mich niemals aufgeben würdest, oder Kara, was das angeht. Ich hab's dir doch gesagt: Du bist mein Held", meinte der Omega leichthin und trank einen Schluck. Seltsamerweise fragte er Oliver nicht einmal nach den Details. Nicht danach, wie er es geschafft hatte den Monitor zu überzeugen.

Olivers Handy klingelte, und er blickte überrascht auf die Nummernerkennung. „Ich dachte, du hättest genug von uns", sagte er sofort, nachdem er abgehoben hatte.

„Ich wollte euch nur raus aus Gotham haben, damit ihr nicht für noch mehr Ärger sorgt", erwiderte Kate Kane leichthin, „Und jetzt kann ich euch im Gegenzug dafür mitteilen, dass euer Freund Deegan gut versorgt ist. Er ist wieder in Arkham, aber diesmal nicht als Arzt, sondern als Patient. Er ist also dort, wo er hingehört, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dort auch bleibt und euch so schnell keinen Ärger mehr macht."

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen", erwiderte Oliver.

„Psycho Pirate, Nora Fries, und die anderen sind ebenfalls alle wieder eingesperrt", fuhr Kate fort, „Es ist also alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Bei euch auch, hoffe ich."

Oliver warf einen kurzen Blick auf Barry, den Omega-Speedster. „Ja, ist es", meinte er, „Du hast uns geholfen, Kate Kane. Das werden wir nicht vergessen. Wenn du jemals unsere Hilfe brauchen solltest …."

„Dann kann ich mich melden, schon verstanden", entgegnete Kate, „Bis irgendwann, Oliver Queen." Und dann hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt.

„Und?" Barry sah ihn fragend an.

„Deegan ist in guten Händen", meinte Oliver nur.

„Gut. Ich hoffe, sie können ihm auch wirklich helfen", erwiderte Barry.

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hoffst du wirklich, oder? Nach allem, was er uns angetan hat. Nur weil er eifersüchtig auf dich war. Ohne zu wissen, was du alles durchgemacht hast, und immer noch durchmachst…." Er verstummte und musterte Barry. „Was machst du durch, Barry?"

Der Omega nippte an seinen Drink. „Nichts, was dir Sorgen machen müsste, Oliver", meinte er dann, „Manchmal macht mir die Zukunft Angst, das stimmt. Aber ich sollte lernen mich an meinen eigenen Rat zu halten und darüber nicht auf die Gegenwart vergessen. Ich habe meine Tochter zurückbekommen. Ich habe sie hier, jetzt. Und nur darauf kommt es an."

Oliver nickte. „Nun gut. Ich sollte dann aufbrechen", meinte er.

„Du willst unbedingt William sehen", riet Barry.

Oliver gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. „Kara hat recht", erklärte er dann, „Ich habe nicht alles verloren. Ich habe so viel. Und das darf ich nicht vergessen. Was die Zukunft auch immer bringen mag. Letzte große Krise hin oder her. Ich glaube, gemeinsam können wir alles meistern. Du und ich, und Kara und John, und Cisco und Caitlin und Curtis, und Kate und all die anderen."

„Das denke ich auch", erklärte Barry, hob sein Glas, und leerte es. Sie umarmten sich kurz, aber intensiv, und dann verließ Oliver die Bar ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Es war an der Zeit wieder Oliver Queen zu sein. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, das war nun mal sein Leben. Und letztlich hatte Kara recht – solange er es nicht vollkommen alleine bestreiten musste, war es ein gutes Leben.

* * *

„Ich bin zu Hause!", verkündete Barry.

Iris stand ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn prüfend. „Bist du das, Barry? Bist du das auch wirklich?", wollte sie wissen.

„Zumindest bin ich nicht Oliver Queen", bot Barry ihr an, „Und ich …. möchte gerne wieder Barry Allen sein. Solange ich es sein kann."

Iris kam auf ihn zu, küsste ihn, und nahm ihn dann in die Arme. „Was auch immer uns die Zukunft bringt, wir werden uns ihr gemeinsam stellen. Nora ist gekommen um die Zukunft zu ändern, und das werden wir auch. Wir werden Cicada besiegen, und uns mit Caitlins Dad auseinandersetzen, und verhindern, dass du uns jemals verloren gehst. Das weiß ich ganz genau", versicherte sie ihm.

Barry erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich als Alpha gefühlt hatte, wie er sich gefühlt hatte als die Polizisten auf Kara und Oliver losgegangen waren. Wie er sie hatte beschützen wollen, damals, und auch jeden anderen Moment lang. Und wie anstrengend es für Iris sein musste diejenigen zu sein, die ihm das immer wieder versichern musste. „Ja", sagte er deswegen, „Das werden wir. Wir werden all das schaffen."

Vielleicht würden sie es auch schaffen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Doch 2024 lang in ferner Zukunft, und hier und heute war er Barry Allen, der Flash, und er hatte vielleicht nicht alles, wie alle immer zu denken schienen, aber das, was er hatte, war verdammt mehr als den meisten anderen vergönnt war, und er wäre ein Narr es nicht zu genießen. Und diese Art von Narr wollte er niemals sein.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war's. Das war diese Fic und auch der letzten Beitrag zu meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse._

 _Ich wollte es nicht sein lassen und musste diese Fic unbedingt schreiben, doch nun da sie fertig ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war und ich es nicht einfach hätte lassen sollen. Das liegt aber eher an den Umständen rund herum als an der Fic an sich, aber wenn man krank, gestresst und deprimiert ist, einen kaputt gehenden PC hat und von allen ständig nur niedergemacht wird weil sie denken das würde einen motivieren obwohl es einen eigentlich nur dazu bringt täglich Heulkrämpfe zu bekommen, ist man vermutlich nicht in der besten Verfassung um eine tiefer gehende A/B/O-Fic zu schreiben._

 _Wie auch immer, ich hoffe zumindest ihr hattet euren Spaß._

 _Vergesst nicht, dass dieses Verse einen eigenen Blog besitzt:_

 _afaimsarrowverse . tumblr . com (ohne Abstände)_

 _Dort findet ihr Hintergrundinformationen, so wie die Links zu allen Fics und auch zu meinen anderen Arrowverse-Fics._

 _Abschließende Reviews zu dieser Fic und auch zu dem ganzen Verse, wenn ihr das hier als letzten Beitrag dazu lesen solltet, sind natürlich erwünscht._


End file.
